Shakespeare
by gorettiMist
Summary: Un asesino amante de las tragedias de Shakespeare llevará al equipo hasta Boston, donde les espera más de una sorpresa... 3ª temporada. Sin Gideon ni Rossi
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Mentes Criminales pertenecen a su creador y a la productora de la serie. El resto de personajes (OC), así como la trama de la historias son míos.

**Tiempo:** La historia transcurre entre los capítulos 2 y 6 de la tercera temporada, después de la marcha de Gideon y antes de la llegada de Rossi.

* * *

_Algunas personas están menos preparadas para soportar el fracaso que otras. _(Ted Bundy)

**Boston. 22:47h**

La música sonaba suave, de fondo, mientras la chica iba y venía por la cocina, terminando de hacerse la cena y recogiendo los enseres que ya no utilizaría; con voz queda, tarareaba la canción. Pensaba en el examen que tenía la mañana siguiente en la universidad y en la nota que le habrían puesto en el trabajo de laboratorio de química orgánica.

De repente, la luz se apagó y la música dejó de sonar. La chica se sobresaltó. "¿Un corte de luz?", pensó, mirando al techo. Se acercó a la ventana de la cocina, que estaba frente al fregadero, apartó la cortina y miró al apartamento de enfrente: tenía las luces encendidas.

— Qué raro... —murmuró.

Fue hacia la entrada del apartamento, ya que justo al lado de la puerta había el cuadro de luces general. Abrió el pequeño armario y toqueteó a oscuras los distintos mandos. El último interruptor estaba destornillado de la pared y parecía que habían cortado los cables eléctricos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y miró a su alrededor, escudriñando las sombras. Fue rápidamente hacia el pequeño comedor para coger su móvil y llamar a la policía cuando un fuerte brazo le rodeó los hombros desde atrás al mismo tiempo que sentía un fuerte golpe en la sien. Se desplomó, inconsciente, en los brazos de su agresor.

— Bienvenida a mi mundo —susurró el desconocido al oído de la chica, antes de besarle el cuello.

*** * ***

**Cementerio antiguo. 00:26h**

Las lápidas se elevaban del suelo como mudos lamentos de piedra, insensibles a los elementos, proyectando sombras en la hierba húmeda. Los pasos del vigilante nocturno y el haz de luz de su linterna rompieron el reposo de los que ahí yacían. El hombre hacía una ronda por el cementerio un par de veces durante la noche, hiciese lo que hiciese la climatología; no quería que nadie saltara el muro que separaba el cementerio del resto de la ciudad para perturbar el sueño de los muertos.

La luz de la linterna hacía grandes arcos, barriendo con parsimonia las innumerables tumbas y pequeños mausoleos que había a ambos lados del camino de gravilla. En uno de esos arcos, el haz de luz iluminó uno de los mausoleos más antiguos que allí había, el de una buena familia bostoniana largo tiempo extinguida. En los escalones que conducían a la puerta de entrada, había dos siluetas tumbadas boca arriba.

— ¡Eh, vosotros! ¡Marchaos de aquí! —Gritó el vigilante, acercándose al mausoleo e iluminándolo con la linterna. Las dos figuras no se movieron. El hombre se acercó aún más, andando con rapidez— ¿Qué no me...?

Las palabras murieron en sus labios al comprobar realmente lo que había en la entrada del mausoleo. Sus ojos no podían apartar la mirada y todo su cuerpo se quedó paralizado ante tan dantesca estampa. Las manos se le crisparon, dejando caer la linterna al suelo. El sonido del impacto hizo que el hombre pudiese reaccionar, haciéndole correr entre las lápidas como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la pequeña caseta de la entrada.

La linterna siguió iluminando, impasible, la escena del mausoleo: dos jóvenes, un chico y una chica, cogidos de la mano; se miraban mutuamente a través de sus ojos vacíos y opacos. Estaban muertos. Una rosa roja, fresca, se entrelazaba entre sus fríos dedos.

*** * ***

**Un sótano oscuro. 05:32h**

Hacía rato que había recuperado la consciencia, pero no se atrevía a moverse. El pánico le atenazaba el estómago; el frío se le calaba hasta los huesos; el corazón le latía con fuerza, como si quisiera salirle por la boca; sentía el roce de unas cadenas en sus tobillos desnudos. Estaba en un lugar que no reconocía; todo estaba a oscuras aunque, con el rato que llevaba con los ojos abiertos, se había dado cuenta que en aquel lugar unas sombras eran más oscuras que otras. Movió un poco su pie izquierdo para cerciorarse que las cadenas la apresaban; los eslabones crujieron. Fue entonces cuando su corazón dio un vuelco al darse cuenta que no estaba sola.

— ¿Has oído eso? —Murmuró muy bajo una voz femenina. No hubo respuesta— ¡Eh! ¿Has oído eso o no? —Repitió, en un tono más insistente.

— ¡Shhh...! —Replicó otra voz femenina, también en un murmullo— Vas a despertarla.

La chica, aún dominada por el terror, se atrevió a girar un poco la cabeza, intentado averiguar el origen de aquellas dos voces. Le pareció entrever una silueta encogida en el suelo frente a ella, al otro extremo de aquel lugar, y otra a su derecha, también al lado de la pared.

— Tienes razón —respondió la primera voz en un apagado susurro—. No quiero ni imaginar lo que le pasará por la cabeza cuando despierte en esta pesadilla, cuando vea en qué lugar la ha metido.

"Que esto no puede estar sucediéndome a mí", pensó la chica en respuesta.

— ¿Tú qué pensaste cuando te viste aquí? —Le preguntó la segunda voz a la primera con un cuchicheo, tras un momento de silencio total.

La primera voz tardó unos instantes en responder. A la chica se le empezó a helar la sangre con cada segundo de espera.

— Que no iba a salir viva de este sitio —respondió ésta, con voz temblorosa.

*** * ***

**Unidad de Análisis de Conducta, Quantico. 10:53h**

JJ salió de su despacho, llevando unas carpetas en su mano, y se dirigió con paso rápido al de Hotch, que tenía la puerta entreabierta. Antes de llegar, pero, oyó como éste hablaba por teléfono y decidió esperar un momento fuera.

— Haley, por favor... Sólo quiero que lo hablemos.

Del otro lado de la línea llegó una respuesta airada antes de que todo terminase con un sonoro golpe. Hotch se quedó unos instantes con el auricular todavía en la oreja, escuchando el rítmico pitido de la comunicación cortada. Después, lentamente, colgó el teléfono. JJ picó un par de veces con los nudillos en la puerta y entró en el despacho.

— Hotch...

Éste parpadeó un par de veces para salir de sus cavilaciones y centrarse en el trabajo. Levantó la cabeza.

— Dime, JJ.

— Boston —JJ le entregó una de las carpetas a Hotch—. Nuestro próximo caso.

Hotch miró unos momentos el contenido de la carpeta.

— ¿Y los demás? —Preguntó sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

— Ya los he avisado. Están todos en la sala de reuniones.

— Bien —respondió Hotch, cerrando la carpeta y levantándose del sillón.

Ambos salieron del despacho y fueron hacia la sala de reuniones. Prentiss y Morgan estaban charlando. Reid leía un grueso libro mientras bebía un humeante café. Todos dejaron lo que hacían y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa cuando Hotch y JJ aparecieron por la puerta; Hotch también tomó asiento. JJ empezó a repartir los dosieres al tiempo que hablaba.

— En Boston han encontrado dos cadáveres en el cementerio antiguo de la ciudad, Robert Spells, de 22 años, y Margaret Fing, de 20. Es el quinto caso en cuatro meses —JJ cogió el mando del televisor y empezó a pasar imágenes por él, mientras los demás ojeaban los dosieres al tiempo que escuchaban lo que les decía JJ—. Las primeras dos víctimas: Susan Lessen, de 18 años, y Charles Gornold, de 20, encontrados en el cementerio que hay detrás de la universidad. Un mes y medio más tarde, Jessie Arnols, de 21 años, y Adam Jones, de 24; también encontrados en el cementerio de detrás la universidad. Dos semanas después, Emma Herns y Jonathan Robins, ambos de 19 años. Y casi un mes más tarde, Lauren McGormak, de 20 años, y Frederick Downs, de 23. Las dos últimas parejas fueron encontradas en un cementerio cerca de las afueras de Boston.

— ¿Las víctimas se conocían entre ellas? —Preguntó Morgan.

— Sólo las dos primeras —respondió JJ—. Eran novios. Aparentemente, las demás parejas no se conocían ni tenían nada en común.

— ¿Cómo los matan? —Inquirió Reid.

— A los chicos los mataron por envenenamiento; arsénico, según los análisis —contestó Hotch sin levantar la vista de su carpeta—. A las chicas les clavaron un cuchillo en el estómago; murieron desangradas en poco tiempo. Según el informe del forense, el asesino se colocó detrás de las víctimas y las apuñaló.

— ¿Cómo si se lo clavara la propia víctima?

— Sí —Hotch cerró la carpeta y se levantó de su silla—. En veinte minutos despegamos. Seguiremos hablando en el avión.

Los demás le imitaron.

*** * ***

**Un sótano oscuro. 10:59h**

Hacía ya horas que el silencio se había adueñado de la oscuridad. Aunque no era una oscuridad total: por algún lado, se colaba una débil rendija de luz que convertía la oscuridad en oscura penumbra.

Dos de las chicas respiraban acompasadamente; quizás dormían. Pero la tercera, aún tumbada en el suelo, mantenía los ojos abiertos, resiguiendo una y otra vez esa penumbra que se negaba a revelar en qué lóbrego lugar estaba encerrada. Tenía frío. Quien fuera que la había metido allí dentro, la había despojado de su calzado y de su jersey, dejándole los pies desnudos y la mitad del cuerpo cubierto por una fina camiseta. En su cabeza, no dejaba de repetirse las palabras que había dicho una de las dos chicas que se encontraban en su misma situación: "_No iba a salir viva de este sitio_". Pero... ¿Por qué no gritaban pidiendo ayuda? ¿Por qué no intentaban liberarse? Quizás se habían rendido de intentarlo o estaban demasiado cansadas y débiles para continuar; no podía entenderlo. Pero ella sería diferente. Ella no dejaría de intentarlo, por más agotada que estuviera: gritaría hasta quedarse afónica, patalearía por soltarse de las cadenas... Sí, lucharía por su vida hasta que no le quedaran fuerzas y, aún así, lo seguiría intentando. Ella no se rendiría; jamás lo haría. Y empezaría ahora mismo.

Movió un pie, haciendo que la cadena crujiera de nuevo. Escuchó; ninguna de las otras chicas parecía que se había despertado. Movió el otro pie, acercándolo a su menudo cuerpo, hasta que pudo incorporarse y sentarse recostada en la pared. Ahora podría trabajar con las manos, intentando encontrar un defecto en las cadenas que pudiese utilizar para liberarse. Empezó a toquetear los eslabones.

— No lo hagas —dijo una voz a su derecha, en un murmullo. La chica se quedó paralizada y no respondió—. Intentas liberarte de las cadenas, ¿verdad?

— Sí —respondió la chica, tras un instante de duda—. ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Por qué no lo intentáis vosotras?

— No podemos. Está prohibido —respondió la voz—. Como muchas otras cosas...

A la chica no le gustó el tono que había utilizado la otra chica. Era de... resignación.

— ¿Cómo cuales?

— Se supone que deberíamos habértelo dicho en cuanto despertases; pero yo, al menos, he preferido que fueras tú quien preguntaras. Y si has hecho la pregunta es porque estás preparada para oír la respuesta.

— No sé si alguna vez estaré preparada para oír esa respuesta, pero... Adelante —la chica intentó darle a su voz un tono de seguridad que no poseía.

La otra chica, que era la que horas antes había iniciado la conversación, tardó unos instantes antes de empezar a hablar.

— Según el hijo de perra que nos tiene aquí encerradas, esto un juego, una prueba o algo parecido, pero pienso que esto no es más que una macabra pesadilla ideada por ese maldito loco. Dice que, como todo juego, éste también tiene sus propias reglas, unas reglas que nos impiden pedir ayuda pero que nos mantienen con vida, al menos de momento. No podemos intentar liberarnos, no podemos gritar ni hacer ruido con las cadenas, como tampoco podemos movernos de donde estamos... —la voz de la otra chica parecía estar a punto de gritar, pero pudo contenerse a tiempo. Tardó unos segundos en seguir hablando— Si incumplimos alguna norma, él, tarde o temprano, lo sabrá y entonces...

La voz de la chica se apagó con las últimas sílabas, como si tuviese miedo a pronunciar las que seguían.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó la chica, impaciente; no podía soportar la incertidumbre.

— Pues la que incumpla alguna norma, será la elegida —dijo la otra chica con un hilo de voz.

— E... ¿Elegida? ¿Elegida para qué?

— No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que la elegida no regresa aquí. Tú estás en el lugar de la última elegida, Maggie.

— Quieres decir... ¿Quieres decir que la chica que estaba aquí antes que yo...? ¿Incumplió alguna de las normas y que por eso no está aquí?

No lo había querido decir, pero en su cabeza se preguntaba si la tal Maggie estaba muerta. Un fuerte temblor le sacudió todo el cuerpo.

— Sí, incumplió una norma, pero una de las que aún no te he hablado.

— ¿Es que hay más? —La recién llegada no daba crédito a lo que oía.

— Por desgracia, sí. De vez en cuando, a ese lunático le da por atar a un pobre chico en el centro de esta especie de sala y darle una paliza tras otra hasta que una de nosotras sucumbe y rompe las reglas —la chica calló, esperando la pregunta obvia que iba a continuación, pero el silencio fue más elocuente y siguió con la explicación—. No podemos emitir ningún sonido mientras el chico esté aquí; ni siquiera puedes toser, estornudar o tener hipo y mucho menos llorar. Y, mientras le está pegando, puedes taparte los ojos o los oídos, pero nunca ambas cosas a la vez. Te recomiendo que te tapes los ojos; así, de paso, puedes taparte la boca. Aunque debo decirte que los gritos son espantosos, te hielan la sangre.

— Oh, dios mío... —fue lo único que pudo murmurar la chica al comprender lo que le esperaba en ese lugar de los horrores. Se tapó la cara con las manos— Esto es un sueño, esto es un sueño, esto es un sueño... —se repitió para sí en voz queda varias veces.

— No es ningún sueño, es una pesadilla. Y todas estamos en él.

La chica empezó a llorar en silencio.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Jet privado. 11:32h**

— ¿Qué más sabemos de las víctimas? —Preguntó Hotch.

— Todas las chicas fueron violadas antes de morir y todos los chicos recibieron varias palizas, también antes de morir —dijo Morgan—; incluso en la pareja de novios. Está claro que no es ningún crimen amoroso; al principio, la policía lo sostuvo como teoría en el primer caso, pero lo descartaron cuando se produjo el segundo ataque, idéntico al primero, porque descubrieron que las dos víctimas no se conocían de nada.

— Además —añadió JJ—, fue cuando empezaron a sospechar que podía ser un asesino en serie, ya que había detalles en las escenas de los crímenes que no se habían filtrado a la prensa. Como, por ejemplo, unos pedazos de papel con algunas líneas escritas que había en todos los escenarios.

— Lo que es raro en las muertes es que los chicos sean asesinados con veneno y las chicas con un cuchillo —comentó Prentiss—. El envenenamiento lo suelen usar las asesinas en serie, como las viudas negras, mientras que el cuchillo sugiere un asesino masculino. ¿Serán una pareja de asesinos?

— Habrá que tener en cuenta esa posibilidad —asintió Hotch, reflexivo—. Aunque pienso que sólo es un sujeto.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? —Quiso saber JJ.

— Por la herida del cuchillo de la chica —respondió Morgan—. No hay ninguna otra herida que muestre indecisión. La mano que empuñaba el cuchillo era firme y lo clavó hasta la empuñadura, para asegurarse que la herida era mortal y no tardase mucho en morir.

— Vale, ¿y eso qué significa? —Volvió a preguntar JJ.

— Que sus relaciones con las mujeres siempre han sido un fracaso —explicó Hotch—. El sudes no podría tener por cómplice a una mujer, donde su relación sería de igual a igual.

— Por eso viola a las chicas —añadió Reid—. Necesita estar por encima de ellas, nunca al mismo nivel, para poder tener el control de la relación que mantiene con ellas.

— ¿Y no podría ser una pareja de hombres? —Aventuró Prentiss— ¿Uno dominante y otro sumiso?

— El sumiso tendría que serlo en grado tan extremo —razonó Morgan—, que casi sólo podría ser un simple observador a primera fila. ¿Qué hombre sería capaz, por muy sumiso que fuera, de sólo ayudar a secuestrar a chicas que viven solas, darle palizas a chicos atados e indefensos y finalmente hacerles tragar un frasco de arsénico mientras el otro se lleva toda la diversión?

— Cualquiera acabaría rebelándose —asintió Prentiss.

— Entonces está bastante claro que buscamos un solo sujeto —concluyó Hotch.

Reid observaba las fotos de los distintos escenarios.

— Todos los escenarios están cuidadosamente presentados exactamente de la misma manera —empezó a decir Reid—: el lugar que escoge...

— Los cementerios —le interrumpió Prentiss.

— Las entradas de los mausoleos —puntualizó Reid—, la posición de los cuerpos, la flor que hay en las manos unidas de las víctimas, el cuchillo que hay cerca de la mano derecha de las chicas, el frasco que contenía el arsénico al lado de la mano izquierda de los chicos y los retazos de papel que deja junto a los cuerpos. ¿En el informe dice algo sobre el contenido de los papeles? —Preguntó mientras miraba las hojas del informe que tenía en sus manos.

— No, aún no los han terminado de analizar —respondió Hotch—. En la policía no entienden el significado que pueden tener en los asesinatos. Por eso nos han llamado.

— Entonces habrá que evitar que se filtre algo a la prensa —dijo JJ—. Los medios están siguiendo muy de cerca el caso. Me ocuparé que nadie relacionado con el caso comente nada al respecto.

— Bien. Reid, tú encárgate de buscar el significado de los escritos —le ordenó Hotch.

Reid asintió.

— Si los textos están manuscritos, también analizaré la grafología de la letra —dijo el doctor.

— Yo iré a ver el último escenario —dijo Morgan.

— Iré contigo —se apuntó Prentiss.

Morgan asintió.

— De acuerdo, entonces —concluyó Hotch.

*** * ***

**Lugar desconocido. 11:40h**

Era una habitación de dimensiones pequeñas, pero le importaba poco el espacio. Tenía suficiente para moverse sin incomodidades al tiempo que observaba las pantallas del circuito cerrado de televisión. Las cámaras que había en el sótano transmitían en infrarrojo, por lo que las imágenes que veía en los monitores eran de color verde venenoso. Dichas imágenes eran las de tres muchachas. Dos de ellas estaban despiertas; una de ellas lloraba. Miró de reojo el aparato de audio que recogía la cantidad de sonido que había en el sótano: el ruido era inferior al permitido. "Bien", pensó; "ya conoce las normas".

Miró la tercera joven: estaba tumbada en el suelo y tenía los ojos cerrados; dormía. Aunque no sabía muy bien la razón, la admiraba; le excitaba sobremanera la admiración que sentía por ella. Tenía tantos deseos de que la próxima vez fuera ella la que incumpliera alguna norma... Pero las mismas normas que él había creado, le impedían satisfacer sus deseos; eso, a veces, le enfurecía sin medida hasta que no lo podía aguantar más. Quería olvidar esas absurdas normas y elegir a quien quisiera... Pero, entonces, ya no sería igual; perdería ese encanto que tanto le gustaba. Por eso, lo único que podía hacer para sentirse completo era retarla. Pero ella seguía en sus trece, sin doblegarse, casi desafiándole, mientras que sus compañeras se desmoronaban y sucumbían, rompiendo las reglas. Aquello le calmaba algún tiempo, hasta que las ansias de retarla otra vez le desbordaban.

— Alguna vez, llegará tu hora —murmuró, mientras acariciaba la pantalla con su imagen.

*** * ***

**Un sótano oscuro. 11:42h**

La chica, poco a poco, terminó de derramar sus últimas lágrimas y dejó de sollozar. Durante un breve instante, silencio y oscuridad se fundieron.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó la otra chica con voz suave.

— ¿Qué?

— Yo me llamo Torrence. ¿Y tú?

— Sa... Sarah —se frotó los ojos para secarse las lágrimas. Después, miró al frente suyo, donde sabía que estaba la tercera chica—. Y ella... ¿Cómo se llama?

— ¿Quién? ¿La otra chica?

— Sí.

— No lo sé. Se lo he preguntado varias veces pero nunca ha respondido. Maggie, por lo que me contó, también se lo preguntó montones de veces... Sin resultado.

— Que poco amigable, ¿no?

— Puede. Pero, según Maggie, ella ya estaba aquí cuando ella llegó.

— Oh, dios... ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí encerrada?

— Eso tampoco lo ha dicho nunca.

— ¿Y tú, Torrence, cuánto llevas aquí?

— No sé... El tiempo aquí parece eterno; a veces creo que pueden haber pasado minutos cuando pueden haber pasado horas... ¿Qué día es hoy?

— A ver... —Sarah empezó a hablar a sí misma, a media voz, como si contara mentalmente— Si el tipo éste me atacó a esa hora, supongo que a estas alturas ya habremos pasado... —se giró hacia Torrence— Creo que estamos a 26 de octubre, sino me equivoco.

— ¿Tanto ya? —Inquirió, incrédula, Torrence.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Cuánto llevas aquí? —Le preguntó Sarah, temblando.

Torrence, antes de responder, cogió aire profundamente y lo soltó con lentitud.

— Estoy aquí desde hace dos semanas —Sarah se quedó muda ante esta revelación. Torrence empezó a hablar para sí a toda velocidad, entre balbuceos—. Dios... Dos semanas... Sólo dos semanas... Pero si han parecido una eternidad... Cada hora, un día... Cada día, un mes... Oh, dios... Dios, dios... Dios mío... Quiero salir de aquí, quiero salir de este maldito sitio...

— Torrence, por favor, no te hundas —le suplicó Sarah, cortando así los pensamientos de su compañera—. Tenemos que ser fuertes. Nos tenemos apoyar mutuamente; no hay más opción. Tenemos que aguantar hasta que la policía nos encuentre, porque seguro que nos están buscando.

— ¿Estás segura?

— ¡Claro que lo estoy! Puede que yo lleve unas pocas horas secuestrada, pero tú llevas dos semanas. Alguien te habrá echado en falta, ¿verdad?

— Supongo que sí... —dijo Torrence con apatía.

— Y a ella también la habrán echado en falta, ¿no? —Continuó diciendo Sarah, refiriéndose a la tercera chica, ignorando por completo el comentario de su compañera— Me dijiste que ella ya estaba aquí cuando tú llegaste. Por lo tanto, a ella también la estarán buscando. Cuanta más gente nos esté buscando, más fácil será que nos encuentren.

— Supongo que sí —volvió a decir Torrence, con la voz un poco más animada—. Lo siento, me he dejado llevar por el desánimo. Si no hubiera sido por ti, seguro que me habría hundido más y más y...

— No sigas con eso —le suplicó Sarah—. Debemos ser optimistas, aunque nos cueste; sólo así lograremos salir de aquí.

— De acuerdo —asintió Torrence—. Oye, ¿crees que sigue durmiendo?

— ¿Quién? ¿La otra chica?

— Sí.

Las dos chicas escucharon con atención. Al cabo de poco oyeron la respiración rítmica y pausada de la tercera chica.

— Parece que duerme —aventuró Sarah.

— Yo creo que también —corroboró Torrence—. Además, creo que es la más lista de las tres.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— No sé... —Torrence tardó unos segundos en seguir hablando— Pienso que durmiendo, el tiempo pasa más deprisa y, además, quizás puedes escapar de esta pesadilla, aunque sea sólo por unas horas.

— Ojalá yo pudiera dormir ahora... Pero creo que me será imposible hacerlo.

— Lo harás —le aseguró Torrence con voz lúgubre—. Pero no será ningún sueño reparador, te lo aseguro.

Lo que ni Torrence ni Sarah sabían es que la tercera chica estaba tan despierta como ellas y había oído todo lo que habían dicho. En su mente se mezclaba la desesperación de llevar tanto tiempo allí, más de lo Torrence y Sarah imaginaban, con la determinación de escapar... A la primera oportunidad que se le presentara.

*** * ***

**Cementerio antiguo. 12:04h**

La policía de Boston mantenía a raya a curiosos y la prensa en la entrada del cementerio. Morgan y Prentiss lograron atravesar aquel cerco con el todo terreno y mostrando sus placas al llegar al cordón policial. Una vez dentro, dejaron el vehículo cerca de la entrada y anduvieron hasta la escena del crimen; ésta aún estaba acordonada mientras los forenses recogían las últimas muestras ya etiquetadas para su análisis en el laboratorio. Los dos agentes de la UAC se dirigieron directamente al policía al mando de la escena.

— ¿Agente Edwards? —Preguntó Morgan. El aludido se giró hacia ellos y estrechó la mano que le ofrecía Morgan— Somos los agentes Prentiss y Morgan, de Análisis de Conducta del FBI.

— Encantado de conocerles —respondió el agente Edwards al tiempo que estrechaba la mano de Prentiss.

— Hemos venido a ver el escenario. ¿Podemos pasar? —Preguntó Prentiss.

— Por supuesto —respondió Edwards levantando la cinta amarilla que delimitaba la escena del crimen.

Morgan y Prentiss pasaron por debajo la cinta. Morgan empezó a pasear por la escena, observándola detenidamente. Prentiss se quedó al lado de Edwards.

— ¿Quién encontró los cuerpos? —Inquirió Prentiss.

— El guarda nocturno —explicó Edwards—. Los encontró sobre las doce y media de la noche, mientras hacía la ronda habitual por el cementerio. Tantos años trabajando rodeado de muertos y el pobre hombre se quedó en estado de shock al ver los cadáveres. Aún se está recuperando en el hospital.

— Por lo que se ve, el sudes mató aquí las víctimas y no en otro lugar —dijo Morgan, observando el charco de sangre en los escalones del mausoleo y la hierba aplastada por el peso de los cuerpos.

— O sea, que tuvo que llevar hasta aquí al chico y la chica con vida —dijo Prentiss, siguiendo el pensamiento de Morgan. Se giró hacia el policía—. ¿En la entrada hay cámaras de seguridad?

— Sí, creo que hay un par de cámaras que enfocan los vehículos que entran y salen del cementerio —explicó Edwards—. Pediré que les traigan las cintas.

— Muchas gracias.

Edwards se alejó. Prentiss observó los avances de Morgan desde donde estaba.

— ¿Por qué eligió este mausoleo en particular? —Se preguntó Morgan. Miró los mausoleos de los alrededores— Parece el más grande de todos.

— Sí, es cierto —asintió Prentiss—. ¿Tendrá algún significado en particular para el sudes este mausoleo?

— Lo dudo —negó Morgan—. Es la primera vez que deja a sus víctimas en este cementerio. Quizás va cambiando de cementerio para evitar la posible vigilancia de la policía. Le sería muy difícil entrar en un cementerio vigilado por una o más patrullas con sus dos víctimas aún vivas y salir sin ellas más tarde. Resultaría muy sospechoso.

— Quizás las introduce escondidas en su vehículo estando las víctimas sedadas, para que no griten pidiendo ayuda —razonó Prentiss.

— Pero nadie ve lo que hace, por lo que debe permanecer aquí con las dos víctimas hasta que el cementerio cierra sus puertas. Y pueden pasar horas hasta que se sienta solo y seguro.

— Hay muchos lugares donde pueden esconderse tres personas —Prentiss barrió con la mirada todo su alrededor—. Este sitio es enorme. Le sería fácil ocultarse con las víctimas en cualquier rincón oscuro.

— Antes de llevar a cabo los asesinatos, vino a inspeccionar el cementerio para ver cuál era el mejor sitio donde ocultarse y para escoger el escenario ideal.

— Pero... ¿Y el vehículo? ¿Cómo pudo sacar el vehículo después que el cementerio hubiera cerrado?

Morgan lo pensó durante unos instantes.

— Llevó las víctimas sedadas hasta el escondrijo que previamente había seleccionado y las dejó ahí, asegurándose de que no podrían escapar ni que nadie podría verles. Salió del cementerio con el vehículo y lo aparcó relativamente cerca, lo suficiente para poder volver al cementerio a pie, pero lo suficientemente alejado como para que no levantase sospechas.  
» Una vez dentro el cementerio, se escondió junto a sus víctimas y esperó que el cementerio esté cerrado. Después, llevó a las víctimas hasta el lugar donde después las mató. Cuando hubo terminado, colocó los últimos detalles del escenario y salió del cementerio por algún punto del muro que bordea el camposanto por el que sea fácil trepar.

— Sí —admitió Prentiss—, es bastante plausible.

El agente Edwards se acercaba a Morgan y Prentiss con las cintas de seguridad en la mano.

— Aquí tienen las cintas que pidieron.

— Gracias —dijo Prentiss, cogiéndolas.

— Debemos enviárselas a García para que las analice —dijo Morgan.

— De acuerdo. Vamos a comisaría, pues.

— Les acompañaré —se ofreció Edwards.

Los tres fueron sorteando tumbas de vuelta a la entrada del cementerio.

*** * ***

**Comisaría central de Boston. 12:06h**

Hotch, JJ y Reid entraron en la comisaría y preguntaron por el inspector Mattson, el encargado del caso. Les indicaron un pequeño despacho situado en un rincón de la comisaría. Fueron hacia allí. Al llegar a la puerta, JJ llamó un par de veces antes de entrar

— ¿Inspector Mattson? —Preguntó JJ mientras avanzaba hasta la mesa. El aludido se levantó de su silla y le tendió la mano a JJ— Soy la agente Jareau; hablamos por teléfono. Ellos son el agente Hotchner y el doctor Reid.

Hotch estrechó la mano del inspector y Reid hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano a modo de saludo.

— Gracias por venir tan deprisa —dijo el inspector Mattson.

— Hemos venido para ayudar —le respondió Hotch—. ¿Dónde podemos instalarnos?

— Pueden ocupar la sala de conferencias. Les acompaño.

Mattson salió de detrás de la mesa y condujo a Hotch, JJ y Reid hasta la sala de conferencias. Era una sala bastante espaciosa. En el centro había una mesa grande rodeada por varias sillas. Había una pizarra de rotulador con ruedas y varios paneles de corcho en las paredes. Un par de ventanas se abrían a la calle; unas persianas las tapaban, limitando así la luz del sol que entraba por ellas.

— ¿Y los informes de los casos? —Preguntó JJ.

— Ahora los traerán —contestó Mattson, señalando la puerta.

— ¿Saben algo de los mensajes que deja el sudes en los distintos escenarios? —Inquirió Reid.

— No sabemos lo que quieren decir, aunque todos hacen referencia a la muerte, algunos más explícitamente que otros —dijo Mattson.

Un par de agentes entraron llevando varias cajas llenas de la documentación sobre los casos. Las dejaron encima de la mesa y se fueron.

— ¿Los originales están aquí? —Volvió a preguntar Reid acercándose a la mesa.

— Sí, están en alguna de estas cajas. Ahora no sé exactamente en cual —Mattson hizo un gesto vago.

Reid abrió una de las cajas, se acomodó en una silla y empezó a examinar su contenido, buscando lo que quería. Hotch cogió otra caja y sacó una carpeta con las fotografías de los distintos escenarios. JJ se acercó a Mattson.

— ¿Qué información posee hasta ahora la prensa? —Preguntó JJ.

— No mucha, pero los periodistas no hacen más que hacer especulaciones sobre las muertes, cosa que hace que la gente cada vez esté más inquieta —le explicó el inspector—. Dentro de una hora está prevista una rueda de prensa para desmentir algunos de estos rumores pero, la verdad, no sé si sonará convincente.

— Si usted quiere, puedo ayudarle.

— Se lo agradecería mucho, la verdad. Tengo la nota de prensa en mi despacho —Mattson señaló su despacho, medio oculto por los agentes que iban y venían por la comisaría.

— Después de usted —dijo JJ señalando la puerta con un ademán.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el despacho del inspector. Reid y Hotch se quedaron solos en la sala de conferencias. Hotch pegó algunas de las fotografías de los distintos crímenes en una pizarra de corcho, se alejó unos pasos y observó las instantáneas desde la distancia.

— Reid —le llamó Hotch. El doctor alzó la cabeza de los papeles que tenía diseminados por la mesa—, fíjate en los distintos escenarios. Éste es el primero —señaló la imagen de la esquina superior izquierda—, y las otras dos de al lado pertenecen a los escenarios dos y tres. Las dos fotos de abajo pertenecen a los escenarios cuatro y cinco.

Reid se levantó para mirar con más atención las fotografías que había colgado Hotch.

— Son idénticos —señaló Reid—. Bueno, si obviamos el hecho que las fotografías fueron tomadas en momentos distintos del día y en ángulos distintos y que los mausoleos también cambian. Prepara el escenario siempre idéntico. Eso no es normal.

— No, no es normal —corroboró Hotch—. Lo más usual es que los escenarios de un asesino en serie varíen de uno a otro, ya sea porque son lugares distintos o porque va evolucionando su _modus operandi_, que va perfeccionándose con cada nuevo asesinato. Pero aquí, todo está en el mismo sitio y en la misma posición. No hay ninguna evolución.

— Aquí —dijo Reid, que se había acercado a las fotografías para verlas con más detenimiento—. A simple vista no se ven, pero hay pequeñas diferencias en los escenarios.

— ¿Dónde? —Inquirió Hotch, acercándose también al tablón.

— Fíjate en los papeles con los mensajes que hay en los escenarios —Reid los señaló en las instantáneas—. No están en el mismo sitio ni siempre hay la misma cantidad. En el primer escenario hay dos papeles, en el segundo y en el tercero hay un solo retazo, y en el último también hay dos. A veces están en las manos de las víctimas, a veces en la rosa que sujetan ambos y otras veces están en el suelo.

— Sí, ya lo veo —asintió Hotch—. Si no hay la misma cantidad de mensajes ni están en el mismo sitio, quiere decir que es algo importante para el sudes.

— Pero no lo sabremos con exactitud hasta que veamos el contenido de los mensajes.

— De acuerdo —Hotch volvió a centrarse en los papeles mientras Reid siguió buscando en las distintas cajas—. Le pediré a García que investigue a todas las víctimas a fondo. Quizás podamos encontrar alguna relación que a la policía de Boston se le haya pasado por alto.

Hotch cogió su móvil al tiempo que se colocaba al lado de una de las ventanas. Reid, por su parte, siguió buscando en las cajas; al final, encontró lo que buscaba: las hojas con los mensajes de los cuatro primeros escenarios. Estaban metidas dentro de bolsas de plástico y convenientemente etiquetadas.

"Caso 6023. Prueba nº: 6  
Lugar: cuadrante norte, sección 7ª, hilera 5. Cementerio de la universidad. Boston  
Fecha: 19 de Julio  
Ubicación en la escena: atado a la prueba 5 (rosa)  
Características: papel gofrado de 310g/m², color pergamino. 100x150mm (medidas aproximadas)  
_These violent delights have violent ends  
And in their triumph die, like Fire and powder,  
Which as they kiss consume._"

"Caso 6023. Prueba nº: 7  
Lugar: cuadrante norte, sección 7ª, hilera 5. Cementerio de la universidad. Boston  
Fecha: 19 de Julio  
Ubicación en la escena: en el piso entre las víctimas  
Características: papel gofrado de 310g/m², color pergamino. 100x150mm (medidas aproximadas)  
_Alack, alack, what blood is this which stains  
The stony entrante of this sepulchre?_"

"Caso 6023 (ampliación 1). Prueba nº: 3  
Lugar: cuadrante oeste, sección 3ª, hilera 4. Cementerio de la universidad. Boston  
Fecha: 6 de Septiembre  
Ubicación en la escena: mano derecha de la víctima mujer  
Características: papel gofrado de 310g/m², color pergamino. 100x150mm (medidas aproximadas)  
_I have an ill-diving soul!  
__Methinks I see thee, now thou art so low,  
As one dead in the bottom of a tomb,  
Either my eyesight fails, or thou lookest pale._"

"Caso 6023 (ampliación 2). Prueba nº: 7  
Lugar: zona este, sección 6ª. Cementerio del sur. Boston  
Fecha: 17 de Septiembre  
Ubicación en la escena: mano izquierda de la víctima varón  
Características: papel gofrado de 310g/m², color pergamino. 100x150mm (medidas aproximadas)  
_Let me have  
A dram of poison, Duch soon-speeding gear  
As will disperse itself through all the veins,  
That the life-weary taker __may fall dead  
And that the trunk may be discharged of breath._"

"Caso 6023 (ampliación 3). Prueba nº: 5  
Lugar: zona sur, sección 1ª. Cementerio del sur. Boston  
Fecha: 9 de Octubre  
Ubicación en la escena: mano izquierda de la víctima varón  
Características: papel gofrado de 310g/m², color pergamino. 100x150mm (medidas aproximadas)  
_Hadst thou no poison mixed, no sharp-ground knife,  
No sudden mean of death, though ne'er so mean._"

"Caso 6023 (ampliación 3). Prueba nº: 9  
Lugar: zona sur, sección 1ª. Cementerio del sur. Boston  
Fecha: 9 de Octubre  
Ubicación en la escena: en el piso entre las víctimas  
Características: papel gofrado de 310g/m², color pergamino. 100x150mm (medidas aproximadas)  
_A glooming peace this morning with it brings.  
__The sun for sorrw will not show his head.  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things._"

La letra de las notas estaba impresa en tinta roja, en un tono que imitaba el color de la sangre. La tipografía imitaba la letra gótica medieval; los trazos presentaban irregularidades debido a la superficie rugosa del papel. Reid leyó con rapidez las notas varias veces. Conocía esos versos, pero hacía mucho tiempo que los había leído. Se levantó de la silla.

— Necesito encontrar una librería —dijo en voz alta, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó, sorprendido, Hotch, levantado la vista del informe que tenía entre manos— ¿A dónde vas?

— Tengo que comprobar una cosa —le contestó Reid mientras salía de la sala y cogía su cartera.

Salió corriendo de la comisaría.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Lugar desconocido. 12:21h**

Miró la reserva de provisiones. Aún tenía suficiente para hoy. Mañana tendría que comprar más. Esa tarde le tocaba ir a trabajar; no podía faltar. A veces le disgustaba ir al trabajo, pero debía mantener las apariencias. No quería separarse de sus chicas, de sus doncellas, pero no había más remedio. Pero antes de irse, lo aprovecharía para dar la bienvenida a la recién llegada. Seguro que sería todo un espectáculo. Después, haría lo de siempre y se iría a trabajar y no volvería hasta bien entrada la noche, casi de madrugada. Debía, pues, prepararlo todo para la tarea que le esperaba, pero sabía que era más fácil de lo que al principio le parecía; el miedo que le tenían las chicas ayudaba notablemente.

Se levantó, reacio, del sillón, echó una última ojeada a las pantallas del circuito cerrado y fue hacia un rincón de la habitación, que había habilitado como cocina. Quizás les prepararía algo especial...

*** * ***

**Comisaría central de Boston. 12:49h**

Morgan y Prentiss entraron en la sala de conferencias.

— ¿Dónde están Reid y JJ? —Preguntó Morgan al ver a Hotch solo en la sala.

— JJ está ayudando al inspector Mattson con la rueda de prensa y Reid ha dicho algo de buscar una librería —les explicó Hotch—. ¿Cómo os ha ido?

— El sudes mata a las víctimas en el mismo lugar donde se encuentran después, por lo que las lleva hasta allí con vida. Hemos pedido las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad de la entrada del cementerio para que García coteje las matrículas de las furgonetas o vehículos grandes para ver si encontramos algo que nos ayude.

— Por la forma como actúa —añadió Prentiss—, podría pensarse que es obra de dos sujetos pero, por lo que nos han dicho los de criminalística, sólo hay un par de pisadas; las víctimas estaban descalzas.

— Así que, como pensábamos, nos enfrentamos a un sujeto que trabaja sólo y que es capaz de dominar a dos víctimas a la vez —concluyó Hotch—. En los informes de las autopsias, se han encontrado restos de tranquilizantes en la sangre de todas las víctimas, y de pastillas para dormir sólo en la sangre de las chicas.

— Habrá que averiguar por qué lo hace.

— Voy a enviarle los vídeos a García —dijo Morgan, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

En ese momento, entró Reid con un libro en la mano. Dejó la cartera en el suelo y se dirigió hacia la silla que había ocupado antes. Cogió los pedazos de papel, los distribuyó por la mesa, delante suyo, y abrió el libro, pasando las páginas a toda velocidad.

— Vale, Reid, no saludes —le dijo Morgan en tono sarcástico.

— ¿Qué libro es? —Inquirió Prentiss.

— _Romeo y Julieta_, de William Shakespeare —respondió Reid sin levantar la vista del libro.

— ¿Has encontrado alguna relación con los mensajes? —Quiso saber Hotch, acercándose a Reid y colocándose a su lado, de pie.

— Cuando he leído los textos, he visto que eran fragmentos de _Romeo y Julieta_. Lo que quiero comprobar es quien dice estos fragmentos y en qué parte de la obra aparecen.

Prentiss y Morgan también se habían acercado a Reid y observaban los textos de los papeles.

— ¿Pueden revelar estos fragmentos de _Romeo y Julieta_ las intenciones del sudes? —Preguntó Morgan.

— Es posible —respondió Reid. Se detuvo en una página del libro—. Aquí está el primer fragmento: "Al placer violento sigue un final violento; / muere en pleno fervor, como el fuego y la pólvora / que se consumen al besarse.". Es de una entrada de Fray Lorenzo.

Prentiss buscó entre las pruebas dispersas por la mesa.

— Es del primer crimen. Estaba atado a la rosa —dijo Prentiss, leyendo la etiqueta de la bolsa.

Reid pasó unas páginas más. Prentiss separó la prueba de las demás, dejándola a un lado.

— "¿No tendréis un brebaje de veneno, un cuchillo afilado, / nada para una muerte súbita? ¿Nada?". De Romeo —leyó Reid.

— Cuarto crimen. La nota estaba en la mano del chico —dijo Prentiss mientras Reid volvía a pasar páginas.

— "De negros presagios está llena mi alma. / Viéndote ahí... al fondo de una tumba... / Me parece que estás... ahora muerto... / Mis ojos... ¿No me engañan? Te veo tan pálido.". Un fragmento de Julieta.

— Segundo crimen. En la mano de la chica —leyó Morgan de la etiqueta.

— "Procuradme una dosis / de veneno, algo que actúe rápido, / y que se dispare por las venas de modo / que quien lo tome, cansado de la vida, / caiga muerto, huyendo el hálito de sus labios." —volvió a recitar Reid, tras haber encontrado el siguiente fragmento—. Este también es de Romeo.

Reid siguió pasando páginas del libro.

— Tercer crimen. El papel estaba en la mano del chico —leyó Prentiss de la etiqueta correspondiente.

— "¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¿Qué sangre es la que tiñe / el mármol de la entrada del sepulcro?". Ésta es de Fray Lorenzo —señaló Reid antes de pasar página.

— Primer crimen. Estaba tirado en el suelo, cerca de las víctimas —dijo Morgan; después puso esta prueba junto a la otra del primer crimen.

— Y la última —dijo Prentiss, cogiendo la única prueba que les faltaba por comprobar—. "La mañana trae consigo una paz lúgubre; / el sol, apenado, no asoma su cabeza. / Vayamos, que hemos de hablar de estos hechos tristes.". Cuarto crimen; el papel estaba en el suelo.

Reid llegó al final de la obra.

— Es la última intervención de la obra. Son palabras del Príncipe —dijo Reid, levantando la vista del libro.

Todos permanecieron unos momentos en silencio, asimilando y meditando lo que acababan de descubrir.

— Está claro que, de los cuatro temas que trata _Romeo y Julieta_, el Destino trágico de los amantes, la Acción propiciada por la enemistad de ambas familias, el Amor como contraste al odio, y la Muerte como forma de perpetuar el amor, nuestro sudes sólo se centrado en ésta última, en la Muerte —dijo Reid.

— Los fragmentos que dicen Romeo y Julieta los ha dejado en los papeles que tenían las diferentes víctimas en las manos —añadió Morgan—. Mientras que los fragmentos de los demás personajes los deja en el suelo o atados a la rosa.

— Pero los fragmentos de la obra no los ha dejado en el orden en que aparecen —dijo Prentiss mirando los pedazos de papel organizados por la escena del crimen en que aparecieron—. Así que el orden no es importante para él. Deja aquellos fragmentos de _Romeo y Julieta_ que considera adecuados para expresarse.

— Podemos deducir que el sudes considera a las víctimas como representaciones de Romeo, en el caso de los chicos, y Julieta, en el caso de las chicas —concluyó Hotch—. Por eso el lugar de la muerte y la forma de asesinar.

— ¡Está representando el final trágico de _Romeo y Julieta_! —Exclamó Reid— Romeo se suicida al lado de Julieta, a quien cree muerta viéndola dentro de la cripta de los Capuleto, tomando un veneno, mientras que Julieta, más tarde, al ver a Romeo muerto a su lado, se mata clavándose el puñal de Romeo. Los asesinatos son una escenificación del final trágico de la obra. Por eso encontraron el frasco que contenía el arsénico y el puñal en la escena del crimen, porque forman parte de esa escena de la obra en concreto.

— Entonces, si como dices, escenifica _Romeo y Julieta_, primero mata al chico, Romeo, con el arsénico y, después, a Julieta con el puñal, ¿no? —Dedujo Morgan.

Reid asintió.

— Pero entonces... ¿Por qué les da una paliza a los chicos y viola a las chicas? —Preguntó Prentiss— Eso no forma parte de la obra. No tiene sentido.

— La paliza a los chicos tampoco yo le veo sentido, pero creo que sí sé cuál es el motivo por el que viola a las chicas y no como creíamos al principio —dijo Hotch. Todos le miraron, intrigados—. En la obra de Shakespeare, Romeo y Julieta no llegan a consumar el matrimonio antes de morir. Creo que el sudes imagina que las chicas son Julieta y él es Romeo, pero cuando llega el final de la obra, de su particular obra, él se convierte en la Muerte que se abate sobre los enamorados.

— Altera partes de la obra pero reproduce otras al pie de la letra para satisfacer sus fantasías sádicas —concluyó Morgan.

— Es el clásico perfil de un sádico sexual que construye sus fantasías tomando la obra de _Romeo y Julieta_ de Shakespeare como base —añadió Reid.

— ¿Podemos dar ya un perfil? —Preguntó Prentiss.

— Todavía no. Primero tenemos que asegurarnos que en el último crimen ha seguido los mismos pasos y hay que estudiar en profundidad a todas las víctimas —contestó Hotch—. He estado repasando los informes que nos han dejado y, como ya sabíamos, las víctimas no tienen nada en común, excepto las dos primeras, que eran novios. Necesitamos saber si García ha encontrado algo que relacione a las víctimas.

Morgan cogió el móvil.

*** * ***

**Un sótano oscuro. 13:19h**

Sarah no hacía más que cambiar de posición, en un vano intento por encontrar una que le resultase cómoda, cosa que provocaba que su cadena no parara de crujir. Torrence aguantaba estoicamente todo ese alboroto. Al final, derrotada, Sarah se tumbó en el suelo, encogiendo las rodillas hacia el pecho.

— Todo lo que me has contado antes, Torrence —dijo Sarah, titubeando—, ¿te lo dijo él?

— No... —respondió Torrence con cautela— Me explicó las normas la otra chica.

— ¿Quién? ¿Maggie?

— No, la que está aquí con nosotras.

— Ah... —Sarah guardó silencio un instante antes de preguntar— ¿Y quién se las contó a ella?

— No lo sé —respondió Torrence con un hilo de voz trémula—. Y tampoco tengo ganas de saberlo.

Ambas chicas se sumieron en un profundo silencio.

— Tengo hambre —dijo Sarah de repente.

— ¿Por eso no parabas de moverte? —Intentó deducir Torrence.

— Sí —asintió su compañera.

— Yo también tengo —admitió Torrence—. Pero he aprendido a soportar el hambre, a ignorarla. Además, como estamos aquí quietas, sin posibilidad de movernos, podemos aguantar más tiempo sin comer.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Gastamos menos energía que si no estuviéramos en manos de este loco. Lo único que hace tu cuerpo a consumir las reservas que tiene. Lo sé, es una manera poco ortodoxa para adelgazar, pero muy efectiva —Sarah soltó una pequeña carcajada al oír aquel intento de broma. Torrence sonrió—. Pero eso no quiere decir que este loco nos mate de hambre: nos trae comida una vez al día... Bueno, supongo. Sin un reloj, no sé si estoy en lo cierto.

— ¿Crees que tardará mucho?

— No tengo ni la más remota idea.

Sarah suspiró de resignación.

— Y... ¿Para ir al baño? —Volvió a preguntar Sarah— Es que por aquí no veo ningún retrete ni nada que se le parezca. O, al menos, yo no lo veo. Con esta oscuridad...

— No, de eso también se ocupa ese desquiciado —resopló Torrence—. Antes de darnos la comida, nos lleva una por una al lavabo. Pero si piensas que podrás intentar escaparte, lo llevas claro: te clava una pistola en las costillas para que ni lo intentes.

— ¡Qué horror!

— Tampoco hace falta que te molestes en intentar averiguar qué lugar es éste: todo está sumido en la oscuridad y, además, huele fatal.

— No habrá ratas, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Sarah, encogiéndose.

— No, no hay. Al menos, no aquí en esta sala.

Sarah dejó escapar una exhalación de alivio.

— ¿Sabes qué, Torrence? Creo que voy a intentar dormir, aunque sea sólo un sueño ligero.

— Pues buena suerte...

*** * ***

**Comisaría central de Boston. 13:24h**

— Restaurante del Saber y la Información. ¿Cuál es su pedido? —Dijo García a modo de saludo desde un extremo de la línea.

— Mmm... Un menú completo sobre ocho jóvenes muertos en Boston, por favor —respondió Morgan al otro extremo.

— ¡Ay! Yo pensaba que ibas a pedirme las llaves de mi apartamento.

— Creo que no hace falta. Seguro que un día de éstos me las das sin yo pedírtelas.

— Como me conoces, encanto...

— No lo sabes tú bien... Bueno, ¿qué has encontrado? Espera, que pongo el manos libres.

— A ver... —la voz de García se oyó por toda la sala de conferencias— Susan Lessen, de New Bedford, Massachusetts, Charles Gornold, de Boston, y Emma Herns, de Peoria, Illinois, estudiaban Ciencias Políticas en la facultad de Derecho de Harvard. Susan y Charles iban a la misma clase; según los expedientes académicos, Charles no era muy buen estudiante, mientras que Emma Herns estudiaba gracias a una beca y sacaba muy buenas notas. Las demás chicas también estudiaban en Harvard: Jessica Arnols, de Detroit, Michigan, estudiaba Derecho, en la misma facultad que Susan, Charles y Emma; Lauren McGormak, de Richmond, Filadelfia, cursaba Filología Inglesa, y Margaret Fing, de Fall River, Massachussetts, estudiaba Arquitectura, ambas en la facultad de Artes y Ciencias. Todas sacaban bastantes buenas notas. Se denunciaron las desapariciones de Susan Lessen, Emma Herns, Lauren McGormak y Margaret Fing.

— ¿Y de Jessica Arnols no? —Preguntó Morgan, extrañado.

— No... —respondió García lacónicamente.

— ¿Cuándo se produjeron las desapariciones? —Quiso saber Prentiss.

— Lauren McGormak desapareció el 17 de junio y un día más tarde lo hizo Susan Lessen; la denuncia de Susan la puso su novio —respondió el inspector Mattson, que había entrado en la sala junto con JJ sin que los demás se diesen cuenta—. La denuncia de Emma Herns se puso el 7 de septiembre, el mismo día en qué fue vista por última vez. Y la desaparición de Margaret Fing se produjo el 18 de octubre.

— ¿Y qué hay de los chicos? —Inquirió Hotch.

— Adam Jones... —oyeron como García tecleaba en sus ordenadores— Era de Nueva York y provenía de una familia de clase media. Empezó a estudiar Física en el Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts, pero lo dejó en el segundo curso para ponerse a trabajar en una empresa de material eléctrico. Jonathan Robins... De Quincy, Massachusetts. Detenido varias veces por posesión y venda de droga y robo de coches. Acababa de salir de la cárcel donde había cumplido veinte meses de prisión cuando murió. Frederick Downs... Era de Kirksville, Missouri. A los doce años se trasladó con su familia a Gloucester, Massachussets. Trabajaba como ayudante en una biblioteca pública de Boston. Y de Robert Spells, de Memphis, Tennessee, sólo he encontrado que se había empadronado en Boston una semana antes de su muerte. Antes había estado en Nueva York trabajando en el puerto de mercancías.

— ¿No has encontrado nada más? —Preguntó Prentiss.

— Todo esto ya lo sabíamos —cortó el inspector Mattson.

— Espere un momento —le pidió Hotch—. García... ¿Algo más?

— Sí... He encontrado un artículo del diario de la universidad de finales de marzo donde se mencionan los nombres de dos de las chicas: Susan Lessen y Jessica Arnols. El artículo habla de la estrena de una obra de teatro por parte del grupo de teatro de la universidad. Las dos chicas salen como parte del reparto.

— ¿Y qué obra representaban?

— _La importancia de llamarse Ernesto_, de Oscar Wilde.

— Busca si las otras chicas estuvieron también en ese grupo de teatro —dijo Morgan.

— Dalo por hecho, cielo —contestó Penélope antes de colgar.

Y colgó. Morgan también colgó y se puso el móvil en la funda que llevaba en su cinturón. Todos se quedaron callados durante unos instantes.

— ¿Qué relación tiene que tres de las víctimas estuvieran en el grupo de teatro de la universidad? —Preguntó, al fin, el inspector Mattson.

— Mucho —respondió, de inmediato, Reid—. Los fragmentos que el sujeto deja en los escenarios son fragmentos de _Romeo y Julieta_, de Shakespeare, lo que lleva a pensar que ve a sus víctimas como encarnaciones de Romeo y Julieta o de actores que interpretan a estos personajes.

— Ahora hay que ver si sigue la misma pauta en el último escenario —dijo Prentiss—. ¿Tiene ya todas las pruebas de ese escenario?

— Sí —respondió el inspector—, acaban de llegar.

Se agachó, cogió una caja que estaba en el suelo, a sus pies, y la dejó encima de la mesa. Reid se apresuró a buscar en ella los pedazos de papel con los textos de Shakespeare.

— "Juntad vuestras manos con palabras santas, / Y que la muerte, destructora del amor, actúe"* —leyó Reid—. Es... Es un fragmento de Romeo que está justo antes que el de Fray Lorenzo que dejó en el primer crimen.

— Pero en este caso, deja este fragmento de Romeo unido a la rosa en vez de hacerlo en la mano del chico —objetó Prentiss—. ¿Ha cambiado su firma?

— No, creo que lo hemos planteado mal —repuso Reid.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Quiso saber Morgan.

— Deja los fragmentos de la obra en los lugares del crimen con los que tienen relación. Si tiene relación con Julieta, lo dejará en la mano de la chica; si tiene relación con Romeo, lo deja en la mano del chico.

— Vale, eso lo entiendo. ¿Pero y los demás trozos?

— Aquellos que tratan del amor, sin especificar a Romeo ni a Julieta, los deja en la rosa, mientras que el resto los deja en el suelo. Como éste último hace referencia a las manos y al amor, lo deja en la rosa. El quien lo dice en la obra no tiene importancia para él.

— Es decir, que lo deja para nosotros —dijo Hotch—. Somos los espectadores de su obra.

— Eso parece —asintió Reid.

— ¿Qué dice el otro fragmento? —Preguntó JJ.

— "¡Una copa sujeta entre las manos de mi amado! / Ahora lo entiendo... el veneno fue su muerte prematura..."** —leyó Morgan, que había cogido el otro fragmento de dentro de la caja, aún dentro de la bolsa de pruebas—. Estaba en la mano de la chica

— Éste es de Julieta —dijo Reid—. Es del final de la obra. Está entre el fragmento de Fray Lorenzo que dejó en el primer escenario y el fragmento del Príncipe del cuarto.

— Entonces parece que sigue el mismo _modus operandi_ que en los casos anteriores —concluyó Prentiss.

— Inspector Mattson —dijo Hotch girándose hacia él—, reúna a sus hombres. Les daremos el perfil del sujeto.

* * *

*_Versos originals de _Romeo and Juliet: "Do thou but close your hands with holy words, / Then love-devoring death do what he dare."

** _Versos originals de _Romeo and Juliet: "What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? / Poison, I see, hath been his tímeles end."


	4. Capítulo 4

**Apartamento de Sarah Talbot. 13:33h**

— ¡Sarah, sé que estás ahí! ¡Abre de una vez! —Gritaba Andrea mientras tocaba el timbre del apartamento.

Calló un momento para coger aire y tragar saliva. Entonces, se dio cuenta que el timbre había sonado muy bajo. El timbre del apartamento de Sarah siempre sonaba tenue, pero esa vez parecía que había sonado más bajo aún, si era eso posible. Llamó otra vez mientras escuchaba con atención y un escalofrío le sacudió el cuerpo: el timbre _no_ había sonado.

Apoyó la mano en el pomo de la puerta y ésta se abrió sin esfuerzo unos centímetros. Empujó un poco más la puerta, lo suficiente para que la luz del rellano cruzara el umbral e iluminara la entrada del apartamento. Andrea miró, inquieta, el interior, intentando oír algún sonido fuera de lo común, pero todo estaba sumido en el silencio. Cruzó muy lentamente la puerta, temiendo en cada momento que algo o alguien se abalanzara sobre ella. Cruzó el recibidor y se paró en el umbral de la puerta del salón; la luz de fuera no llegaba hasta allí. Buscó a tientas el interruptor y lo accionó. La luz no se encendió. Volvió a intentarlo, pero fue inútil.

En ese instante, se dio cuenta de algo. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra de la estancia, ya que las cortinas de las ventanas estaban echadas, por lo que podía ver los contornos de los muebles que había. Encima de la mesilla de enfrente el sofá había un bolso. Andrea se acercó despacio para verlo mejor. Cuando lo tuvo al alcance de su mano, se le cortó la respiración. ¡El bolso de Sarah! Lo abrió con manos temblorosas para asegurarse que realmente era el bolso de su amiga y buscó el billetero, donde sabía que tenía su permiso de conducir. Sí, allí estaba el carné de Sarah Talbot.

Andrea dejó caer el billetero en el suelo y salió corriendo del apartamento.

*** * ***

**Comisaría central de Boston. 14:31h**

— El sujeto que buscamos es un fan incondicional de Shakespeare, especialmente de la obra _Romeo y Julieta_, ya que en todos sus crímenes ha dejado fragmentos de dicha obra —empezó explicando Hotch a los agentes reunidos en la zona de mesas de la comisaría, al lado de donde estaba la sala de conferencias—. Conoce a la perfección toda la obra, por lo que utiliza fragmentos de ella para destacar el acto de la muerte.

— A través de estos fragmentos podemos ver dos hechos que rigen el comportamiento del sudes —continuó diciendo Reid a un ritmo bastante acelerado—. El primero es que se trata de un individuo que ha fracasado en sus relaciones afectivas. Por ese motivo, necesita retener a sus víctimas durante un período de tiempo, para sentir que tiene una relación con ellas, aunque sea con varias a la vez, ya que sabemos que, al menos, ha retenido dos chicas a la vez en un mismo período de tiempo. Por otra parte, el hecho que los mensajes que deja en los escenarios de sus crímenes sean de una obra de Shakespeare muestra que le apasiona el teatro; para él, el teatro es una manera de destacar entre los demás, aunque sea a pequeña escala, entre aquellos que le conocen.

Algunos de los agentes reunidos iban tomando notas en sus libretas mientras que otros escuchaban con atención.

— Eso nos conduce a la segunda característica de nuestro sudes —ahora fue Morgan quien tomó la palabra—. Este individuo no destaca en ninguno de los aspectos de su vida. Tiene un trabajo corriente y mal pagado pero que él considera que no está a la altura de sus expectativas y capacidades. Vive solo, casi como un ermitaño, sin apenas amigos. Sus compañeros de trabajo dirán de él que es un tipo raro, que apenas habla con nadie y que cuando lo hace es con desdén, como si creyera estar por encima de los demás.

— Con esto no queremos decir que vaya ser fácil cogerlo —repuso Prentiss—. En todos sus crímenes apenas deja pistas, sólo aquellas que quiere que sean encontradas y que están dirigidas a los investigadores. Por eso es muy probable que tenga antecedentes por pequeños hurtos o robo de coches cuando era joven; de allí que conozca los procedimientos policiales. Tiene acceso al arsénico que utiliza para matar a sus víctimas masculinas, ya sea porque lo ha obtenido de forma ilegal o porque en su actual trabajo es posible que tenga acceso a él. Como todas sus víctimas femeninas iban a la universidad de Harvard, lo más probable es que trabaje en la misma universidad o cerca de ella, cosa que le permite pasearse por ella sin levantar sospechas.

— ¿Y dónde esconde a las chicas que secuestra? —Preguntó el inspector Mattson— A Lauren McGormark la retuvo durante más de tres meses. No puede hacerlo en cualquier lugar.

— Tiene razón. Debe tener o utilizar algún lugar aislado al que sólo pueda acceder él y donde pueda controlar a sus víctimas —respondió Morgan—. Es un sádico sexual. Este lugar... Será aislado y estará oculto a la vista de todos. Un edificio abandonado, un viejo almacén o una antigua fábrica. Un sitio de donde sus víctimas no puedan escapar, ya que con las pastillas para el sueño que les administra las domina por completo.

— Entonces... ¿Qué tipo de persona tenemos que buscar? —Inquirió uno de los policías.

— Teniendo en cuenta lo que les hemos dicho hasta ahora y las edad de todas sus víctimas, creemos que se trata de un hombre blanco, de entre 25 y 40 años y que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para dominar y transportar a sus víctimas —le contestó Hotch—. Mucha suerte a todos.

Los agentes empezaron a levantarse pero el inspector Mattson los retuvo un momento en sus sitios con gesto.

— Aquellos que no salgan a patrullar se dedicarán a buscar sujetos que encajen en el perfil que han recibido y lo pasarán a los agentes del turno de tarde. Manos a la obra, pues.

Los agentes, ahora sí, se dirigieron con presteza a las tareas que tenían encomendadas. Hotch se giró hacia su equipo.

— Reid, tú y Prentiss iréis a la universidad para averiguar más sobre las víctimas, especialmente su relación entre ellas y el grupo de teatro. Está claro que si dos de ellas estaban en el grupo y que el sudes le apasiona el teatro, lo más probable es que las otras tres víctimas también algún tipo de contacto con el grupo. Morgan, llama a García, a ver si ha podido descubrir algo en las imágenes de la entrada del cementerio y que coteje los nombres de los empleados de Harvard con nuestras bases de datos. JJ...

Hotch dejó la frase a medias al notar la presencia de un policía que se había acercado. Se giró hacia él.

— Señor, hay una chica afuera esperando; dice que su amiga ha desaparecido de su casa. Cuando ha ido a verla este mediodía a su apartamento, después de las clases de la facultad, se ha encontrado con la puerta abierta. Está muy nerviosa y asustada.

Hotch asintió y se giró hacia JJ.

— Ve a buscarla e intenta tranquilizarla.

— Sí, señor —le respondió JJ antes de irse.

— Esperemos que no esté relacionado con el caso —suspiró Hotch, dirigiéndose al resto del equipo.

El inspector Mattson se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Ojalá no lo sea, pero es posible que tengamos otro secuestro —le contestó Hotch en tono lúgubre.

*** * ***

**Un sótano oscuro. 14:49h**

Sarah dormitaba intranquila, removiéndose en su rincón y lanzando de vez en cuando gemidos apagados en sueños, y Torrence estaba en silencio, sumida en su silencio, preocupándose por su compañera. Pero la tercera chica seguía inmóvil, en la misma posición que había adoptado horas antes, como si fuera una estatua de frío mármol. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era suave y acompasada, como si estuviera sumida en un profundo sueño.

O eso parecía.

Su mente estaba inquieta y en pleno funcionamiento. Se negaba a sí misma un descanso, dándole vueltas una y otra vez a toda la información que había acumulado en su largo cautiverio. Buscaba casi con desesperación una forma de escapar de esa pesadilla que había creado ese perturbado. Conocía sus límites lo suficientemente bien para saber que no podría soportar mucho tiempo más esa tortura psicológica que las sometía ese loco. Había presenciado demasiadas palizas y demasiadas elecciones como para saber que no aguantaría ni una más. No, sabía que si él traía a otro chico, la primera en caer, esa vez, sería ella y tenía una idea bastante clara sobre lo que ocurría después de esa tortuosa elección a la que las sometía.

Tenía grabadas a fuego en su mente cada súplica de aquellos pobres muchachos que él encadenaba en el centro de esa sala, cada grito de dolor que emanaba de sus gargantas con cada brutal golpe que recibían. Tampoco podía olvidar cada gemido de terror que chillaban las chicas que él se había llevado; no aquellos que hacían cuando él las arrastraba fuera de esa sala, sino los que venían después, aquellos que le habían helado el alma hasta dejarla casi palpitación. Imaginaba demasiado bien a qué se debían esos alaridos de pánico y dolor. Las demás, por lo que había podido comprobar, no los habían oído. ¡Qué suerte para ellas!

Sabía que ese tipo de pensamientos a cualquier otro le habrían sumido en la más absoluta de las desesperaciones, sin posibilidad alguna de trazar ningún plan de huida, pero a ella le producía el efecto contrario. Conociendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, no tenía nada que perder por intentar escapar. Antes, pero, debía encontrar un modo de soltarse de las cadenas de sus tobillos sin que él se diera cuenta así como también la forma de esquivarle.

Pero, espera un segundo...

Cadenas... Soltarse... Huir... ¡Ya lo tenía! ¡Había encontrado una manera, una posibilidad de escapar! Estaba tan exultante que una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en los labios. La borró de inmediato, temiendo que pudiera delatarla. Intentó tranquilizarse, soltando lenta y silenciosamente el aire que inspiraba. Lo hizo varias veces.

Dio resultado. La alegría seguía inflamándole por dentro pero la concentración que la caracterizaba volvió a ella, dispuesta a no dejar ningún cabo suelto en su desesperado plan de huida.

*** * ***

**Comisaría central de Boston. 14:59h**

— ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Café, agua? —Preguntó JJ a la chica que la acompañaba hacia la sala de conferencias.

— Agua, por favor —respondió la chica con nerviosismo.

Hotch, que estaba dentro de la sala de conferencias junto con Morgan, oyó la respuesta de la chica y fue a buscar de inmediato un vaso de agua a un rincón de la sala, donde había una pequeña fuente junto a una máquina de café medio vacía de café frío. Mientras, JJ le ofreció un asiento a la chica para que se sentara; la chica se sentó de inmediato, como si dudara que sus piernas pudieran sostenerla mucho tiempo más. JJ se sentó frente a ella y esperó que Hotch llegara hasta ellas con el agua. Morgan estaba al otro lado de la mesa, en pie, atento a todo cuanto dijera la chica. Hotch, una vez dado el vaso a la chica, se quedó de pie, entre JJ y la chica.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Le preguntó JJ suavemente.

— Andrea. Andrea Platts —respondió la chica con voz trémula, con la vista baja.

JJ buscó los ojos de Andrea, que los mantenía fijos en el suelo. Como no lo consiguió, cogió una de las manos de Andrea para que ésta reaccionara y la mirara. JJ no habló hasta que no tuvo la atención de la chica.

— Andrea, cuéntanos por qué crees que tu amiga ha desaparecido.

Andrea cogió una bocanada de aire antes de empezar a hablar atropelladamente.

— A la una y media he ido a su casa. No había venido a las clases de la universidad, y hoy, además, teníamos un examen...

— ¿De qué era el examen? —Inquirió Hotch.

— Biología molecular —respondió Andrea automáticamente.

— Continúa —le pidió JJ.

— Me ha parecido muy raro que no apareciera en la facultad —siguió explicando Andrea en tono nervioso—, porque habíamos quedado en encontrarnos antes del examen, para repasar un poco y eso...

— ¿A qué hora habíais quedado?

— A las ocho en la cafetería que hay cerca de la entrada de la facultad. El examen era a las once menos cuarto; antes teníamos clases pero tenemos asignaturas distintas, así que no podía verla hasta la hora del examen. A las diez y media la he llamado a su móvil, pero no me ha respondido. Me he imaginado que quizás estaba charlando con algún profesor y que no habría podido responder.

— Y cuando ha sido la hora del examen, ¿la has visto antes de entrar? —Quiso saber Hotch.

— No —respondió Andrea con cara de culpabilidad—. Estaba demasiado concentrada en el examen como para fijarme.

— ¿Qué has hecho después del examen? —Preguntó JJ.

— Al entregar el examen, me he fijado que ella no estaba en el aula y le preguntado al profesor si ya le había entregado el examen. Y me ha dicho que no —a Andrea se le empezaron a escapar las lágrimas—. Entonces... Entonces he ido a su apartamento, enfadada, porque me había dejado plantada antes del examen sin decirme nada.

— ¿Falta mucho a clase?

— Só... Sólo cuando está enferma. Tiene bastante facilidad en pillar resfriados muy fuertes; a veces...

— ¿Cuándo la viste por última vez?

— Ayer, sobre las tres de la tarde; pero hablé con ella por teléfono más tarde, a eso de las nueve o nueve y media.

— ¿Qué ha pasado cuando has llegado a su apartamento? —Inquirió Hotch.

— La puerta estaba abierta y las luces no funcionaban; estaba todo muy oscuro —dijo Andrea, temblando sólo de recordar—. Su bolso estaba en el salón; dentro estaban todas sus cosas. He salido corriendo de allí y venido aquí.

JJ se inclinó hacia ella y le puso una mano en el brazo, en un intento por tranquilizarla y transmitirle seguridad.

— Has hecho lo que debías —susurró JJ—. ¿Cómo se llama tu amiga?

— Sa... Sarah. Sarah Talbot —balbuceó Andrea entre lágrimas.

— ¿Sabes si estaba en el grupo de teatro de la universidad?

— S... Sí... Le gustan mucho los musicales de Broadway, pero era bastante tímida para salir al escenario.

Morgan y Hotch intercambiaron miradas: Sarah Talbot encajaba en el perfil del sudes.

— ¿Dónde está su apartamento? —Preguntó Hotch. Andrea le dio la dirección; Morgan la apuntó en un papel— Gracias. JJ, quédate con ella.

— Sí, señor —contestó JJ, sabiendo lo que quería que hiciese: seguir indagando en la vida de Sarah Talbot.

Hotch miró a Morgan y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que salieran de la sala. Se dirigieron directamente a ver el inspector Mattson.

— ¿Qué les ha dicho? —Preguntó Mattson, impaciente.

— Creo que sí tenemos otro secuestro y es posible que averigüemos como secuestra a sus víctimas, al menos a las chicas —respondió Hotch—. Tenemos una dirección.

— Voy con ustedes.

Los tres hombres salieron de la comisaría.

*** * ***

**Universidad de Harvard. 15:27h**

Prentiss y Reid andaban con paso ágil por los pasillos del edificio central de la universidad, directos al despacho del decano de la universidad; ya le habían avisado de su llegada. Lo encontraron fuera de su despacho, esperándoles.

— ¿Señor Zimberbarch? —Inquirió Prentiss cuando estuvieron frente al hombre. El hombre le tendió la mano, que Prentiss estrechó— Soy la agente Emily Prentiss y él es el doctor Reid.

— Encantado de conocerles, aunque no creo que sea esta la mejor ocasión para hacerlo —respondió el decano Zimberbarch.

— No, ni para nosotros —asintió Prentiss.

Los tres entraron en el despacho. El decano cerró la puerta. Prentiss y Reid se quedaron en pie frente a la mesa del despacho. El decano la rodeó para sentarse en su sillón.

— Señor Zimberbach —dijo Reid—, querríamos preguntarle algunas cosas acerca del grupo de teatro que hay en marcha en la universidad.

— ¿Puedo saber el porqué? —Preguntó el decano.

— Supongo que está al corriente de las muertes ocurridas en los últimos meses en los cementerios —dijo Prentiss. El decano asintió—. Todas las chicas eran estudiantes de esta universidad y algunas de ellas formaban parte del grupo de teatro. Estamos intentando averiguar si las demás víctimas también tuvieron relación con el grupo.

— Tendría que mirarlo en los archivos de grupos y asociaciones de la universidad —dijo el decano volviendo su mirada hacia la pantalla de ordenador que había en una punta de la mesa mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por el teclado.

— Esperaremos —dijo Reid.

En ese momento, el móvil de Prentiss empezó a sonar. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y descolgó.

— Dime, Hotch... Sí, ya estamos aquí... Sí... ¿Dónde...? De acuerdo, venimos enseguida... —Prentiss colgó. Reid la interrogó con la mirada—. Otro.

Reid iba a formular la pregunta pero Prentiss le disuadió con un movimiento de cabeza, señalando al decano. Reid asintió, comprendiendo.

— Aquí está —dijo el decano sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla—. La lista de los integrantes del grupo de teatro —miró a Prentiss y Reid—. ¿De veras les ayudará en la investigación para atrapar a ese asesino?

— Sólo estamos siguiendo pistas —respondió Prentiss evasivamente—, pero esperamos que así sea.

— ¿Podría darnos las listas de los integrantes actuales y las de los últimos diez cursos anteriores? —Pidió Reid. El decano asintió— Gracias.

El decano dio la orden al ordenador para que imprimiera las listas. Al cabo de un momento, la impresora, colocada en una mesa auxiliar detrás del decano, empezó a escupir las hojas impresas. El decano las recogió de la bandeja de salida y se las entregó a Reid.

— Espero que cojan a ese asesino lo más pronto posible —dijo el decano—. Los estudiantes empiezan a estar inquietos. Y, la verdad, el profesorado también.

— Lo comprendemos —asintió Prentiss—. Gracias otra vez.

Prentiss y Reid se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Prentiss estaba con la mano en el pomo cuando Reid se volvió hacia el decano.

— Señor Zimberbach, ¿quién puede apuntarse en el grupo de teatro?

— En teoría, todo aquél que trabaje o estudie en la universidad; al fin y al cabo es un grupo _amateur_ que representa una o, como mucho, dos obras durante el curso, por lo que no hay ningún otro requisito en especial —respondió el decano—. La mayoría de los inscritos son estudiantes, pero a veces también se apunta algún profesor o personal de la universidad: mantenimiento, limpieza, administración... ¿Por qué quiere saberlo?

— Era sólo curiosidad —dijo Reid—. Gracias.

Prentiss y Reid salieron del despacho y tomaron el camino hacia la salida, directos hacia su vehículo.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Inquirió Prentiss tras haber dado unos pasos.

— Creo que el sudes forma parte del grupo de teatro —respondió Reid, echando una ojeada a las hojas de papel que tenía en la mano—. Le encanta Shakespeare, está obsesionado con él. Seguro que está en estas listas; no habrá podido resistirse a la tentación.

— Pero hay muchos nombres —replicó Prentiss, ojeando también las listas.

— Lo más probable es que su nombre esté varias veces —dijo Reid mientras buscaba con rapidez los nombres repetidos—. Por cierto, ¿qué quería Hotch?

— Ha habido otro secuestro con el mismo tipo de víctima; otra chica —contestó Prentiss—. Vamos a su apartamento, donde la secuestró.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Apartamento de Sarah Talbot. 16:13h**

La entrada del edificio de apartamentos estaba custodiado por varios coches patrulla. En el interior del edificio, hervía un bullicio de actividad. Unas dos docenas de policías interrogaban a los vecinos en busca de testimonios y pistas que les pudieran ayudar en la investigación; otra docena transportaba las pruebas que se iban recogiendo en el apartamento de Sarah Talbot, donde la policía científica trabajaba con minuciosidad y precisión quirúrgicas.

En el pasillo que conducía al apartamento de Sarah Talbot, Hotch y Morgan permanecían a la espera de poder entrar en él. El inspector Mattson asomó la cabeza por la puerta del apartamento y les hizo una señal. Los dos agentes se acercaron y Mattson les dio un par de guantes de látex y un par de peales de plástico para cada uno. Morgan y Hotch se los pusieron rápidamente antes de entrar.

— ¿Qué han encontrado? —Preguntó Hotch nada más cruzar el umbral.

— Tal como ha contado la amiga de Sarah Talbot, hemos encontrado la puerta del apartamento abierta —explicó Mattson una vez los tres hombres estuvieron en el recibidor del apartamento—. El dormitorio y el baño están por ahí —señaló hacia su espalda, donde se abría un minúsculo pasillo con dos puertas, una al fondo y otra a la izquierda—. La cocina es esa puerta —hizo un ademán con la cabeza para indicar la puerta entreabierta que estaba frente a la puerta de entrada—. Dentro del apartamento no hay luz: alguien cortó los cables de la luz del cuadro general del apartamento, seguramente con unas alicatas. Por lo demás, todo está en orden. No han tocado ni se han llevado nada.

— Salvo a la propia Sarah Talbot —rectificó Morgan.

Hotch asintió y él y Morgan se separaron: Morgan hacia el salón y Hotch hacia la cocina y las habitaciones. El inspector Mattson siguió a Morgan.

Dentro del salón todavía había dos o tres agentes de la científica recogiendo las últimas pruebas, ya etiquetadas, y sus instrumentos, metiéndolos dentro de sus maletines metálicos. El inspector Mattson se quedó en el centro de la estancia mientras Morgan observaba las ventanas.

— ¿Las cortinas estaban así, abiertas? —Inquirió Morgan sin apartar la vista de los cristales.

— No, los de la científica los han abierto para poder ver —respondió el inspector—. Al llegar estaban cerradas.

— ¿Y las ventanas estaban todas cerradas por dentro?

— Eso creo que no lo han comprobado.

Morgan se dedicó a inspeccionarlo. La última ventana, la de derecha del todo, no estaba cerrada. Morgan la abrió y se asomó por ella. La ventana daba a un callejón lateral, pero no había ninguna escalera de emergencia desde la cual acceder a la ventana, que estaba a cuatro pisos de altura. Morgan volvió a dejar la ventana como la había encontrado y se dedicó a observar el salón, quizás demasiado grande para ese pequeño apartamento de estudiantes: un armario con un televisor, un pequeño equipo de música y decenas de libros de temas diversos; un sofá de dos plazas con algunos cojines anodinos; una mesilla frente al sofá con un jarrón en medio; una mesa de comedor rectangular con cuatro sillas a su alrededor; algunos cuadros en las paredes blanquecinas. Sencillo y acogedor.

Morgan regresó hacia el recibidor. Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta del salón, el reflejo de la luz que entraba por la puerta principal en el suelo, le hizo fijarse en algo. Se agachó para comprobarlo mejor. En ese momento, un par de zapatos aparecieron en su campo de visión.

— En el dormitorio hay un par de libros abiertos con texto subrayado y varias docenas de hojas llenas de apuntes sobre la mesa de despacho —dijo Hotch, que había vuelto de la inspección de las habitaciones. Morgan se incorporó—, y en la cocina hay cena para uno a medio hacer; todavía hay cacharros por poner en el lavavajillas. ¿Morgan?

Morgan miró un instante a su alrededor antes de hablar.

— En el salón, una parte de la mesa está dispuesta para la cena. Es evidente que el sudes atacó a Sarah mientras ésta se preparaba la cena. Como al día siguiente tenía examen, quizás habría cenado más tarde de lo habitual; supongo que entre las diez y las once de la noche...

— ¿Cómo puede saber la hora que se puso a cenar? —Le interrumpió el inspector.

— La amiga de Sarah le ha contado a la agente Jareau que, cuando la llamó, Sarah le dijo que estaría una hora más estudiando antes de ponerse a estudiar —explicó Hotch—. Y como la llamada se realizó entre las nueve y las nueve y media de la noche...

— La atacó aquí, en el recibidor —siguió diciendo Morgan—. Si el sudes cortó la luz, debió esperar que Sarah estuviera en la cocina, donde el ruido que producía ella ocultaría el que el sudes hacía. Cuando ella vino a ver qué pasaba con la luz, la atacó, dejándola inconsciente con un golpe o un sedante. Después, la sacó del apartamento a rastras hasta su vehículo; hay unas marcas de unas suelas de goma aquí —señaló Morgan—, al lado de la puerta principal.

— ¿Y por dónde entró? —Inquirió Mattson— Estamos en un cuarto piso y no hay escalera de incendios.

— El sudes es lo suficientemente hábil como para forzar una puerta con una tarjeta de crédito —respondió Hotch observando la cerradura del marco de la puerta—. Está forzada.

— Pero... ¿Por qué la secuestró en su casa? —Se cuestionó el comisario— ¿No habría sido más fácil hacerlo cuando entraba o salía de su casa?

— Es posible, pero teniendo en cuenta el perfil, si identifica a sus víctimas femeninas como Julieta, lo más lógico para él es hacerlo de noche, cuando Romeo y Julieta tienen sus encuentros más emotivos y apasionados. El acto del secuestro, para el sudes, es una "huida" de Julieta de casa de sus padres, una "huida", en definitiva, de Julieta con su Romeo —la inconfundible voz de Reid les llegó a toda velocidad desde el rellano de delante el apartamento; él y Prentiss estaban frente a la puerta del apartamento, un poco apartados del umbral.

Hotch, Morgan y el inspector Mattson salieron del apartamento y se sacaron los guantes y los peales; los dejaron en una pequeña caja de cartón que la policía científica había dejado junto a la puerta del apartamento.

— ¿Qué tenéis? —Preguntó Hotch a Prentiss y Reid.

— Una lista de los últimos diez cursos con todas las personas que se inscribieron en el grupo de teatro —respondió Prentiss moviendo ligeramente el fajo de papeles que llevaba dentro de una carpeta.

— Habrá que cotejarlo con el perfil —dijo Hotch antes de empezar a andar.

Los cinco agentes empezaron a bajar las escaleras.

*** * ***

**Lugar desconocido. 20:38h**

Miró por última vez las pantallas que tenía enfrente. Le disgustaba profundamente tener que separarse de ellas, sus Julietas, sus amadas Julietas. Viéndolas allí, a través de las cámaras, vulnerables, desprotegidas, indefensas de todo aquello que conocían y que habitaba en sus anteriores vidas, le daba una sensación profundo y absoluto dominio y bienestar que le hacía vibrar cada fibra de su cuerpo. Eso le hizo recordar lo sucedido poco antes, cosa que le provocó un cosquilleo de placer...

"Entró en el sótano abriendo la puerta de acero de una patada. El estruendo que provocó hizo que las chicas se sobresaltaran, sobretodo la nueva. Cruzó el umbral casi sin hacer ruido y cerró la puerta con la misma fuerza con la que la había abierto; las chicas volvieron a asustarse. Después, se dedicó a pasearse por el sótano, haciendo tintinear su inseparable manojo de llaves a cada paso y moviendo bruscamente las cadenas que reptaban por el suelo con el pie cuando tropezaba con ellas. La nueva ahogó un grito de terror con las manos cuando su cadena fue la primera en moverse; el dulce sabor del poder le recorrió todo el cuerpo, desde los dedos de los pies hasta la punta de los cabellos.

'Decidió que la nueva tenía que aprender modales; de lo contrario, sería la siguiente en ser la elegida y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a que sucediera tan pronto. Escogió la chica más veterana, la niña de sus ojos, para que la nueva supiera qué era lo que esperaba de ella.

'Se acercó a ella al tiempo que se sacaba una pequeña pero potente linterna que emitía una vivísima luz blanca con un tono ligeramente azulado; apuntó la luz hacia el suelo, dejando así so rostro entre las sombras. Cuando estuvo casi a su lado, dejó la linterna en el suelo, boca abajo, dejando que la luz serpentease en haces cortos y difusos por el suelo, y sacó una pistola del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Acto seguido, y mientras la seguía apuntando, la liberó de sus cadenas. La cogió fuertemente del pelo y la obligó a levantarse. La chica hizo una mueca de dolor, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero no dejó escapar ni un gemido de sus labios.

'La arrastró fuera del sótano y la condujo por un corto tramo de pasillo hasta el lavabo, donde la introdujo sin contemplaciones; la chica tropezó al cruzar el umbral y cayó al suelo. Él cerró la puerta, dándole un poco de intimidad.

'— Cinco minutos —susurró a través de la puerta.

'Mientras esperaba, se dedicó a escuchar si algo andaba mal en el sótano. Nada; la nueva, en ese aspecto, tenía bien aprendida la lección. Transcurridos los cinco minutos, abrió la puerta, cogió otra vez a la chica del pelo y la devolvió a su sitio, arrojándola al suelo.

'— Ponte los grilletes —le ordenó en un murmullo.

'La chica obedeció al instante, buscando casi a tientas las cadenas. Unos segundos más tarde, escuchó el clic frío y característico de los grilletes. Se agachó para recoger la linterna y lo aprovechó para sacudir las cadenas, asegurándose así que estaban unidas a los tobillos de la chica. Después se levantó y fue directo hacia la nueva. Siguió el mismo proceso, sin encontrar apenas resistencia; se sintió poderoso y se dio el gusto de ser condescendiente con ella, lo que provocó en la chica nueva un medio aún mayor. Al terminar, le tocó el turno a la tercera chica; era un intermedio de las otras dos: estaba menos asustada que la nueva pero menos serena que la veterana. Todo ocurrió sin problemas.

'Una vez todas estuvieron otra vez en sus respectivos sitios, fue a buscarles la cena: un plato con un bocadillo de bacon y un sándwich vegetal, y un gran vaso de plástico lleno de naranjada.

'— Comed en silencio —les dijo a media voz.

'Las tres chicas se abalanzaron sobre la comida, ávidas. Masticaban y sorbían la bebida en silencio. En un momento dado, una de las chicas empezó a toser, como si se hubiera atragantado. La iluminó al instante: era la veterana. Se acercó a ella con grandes pasos.

'— ¿Te has atragantado? —Le preguntó en un murmullo. La chica asintió, temblando— Ya conoces las normas. Si vuelve a ocurrirte...

'La chica volvió a asentir con miedo y siguió comiendo en silencio.

'Cuando terminaron, recogió platos y vasos y se fue hacia su refugio, su santuario, a esperar... "

Ahora estaba allí, observando cómo los somníferos iban haciendo su trabajo, durmiendo a sus queridas doncellas en un dulce y apacible sueño. Sonrió al contemplar, en las pantallas, sus rostros llenos de belleza pero también de terror: una combinación perfecta.

Comprobó que las cintas de grabación estaban funcionando, cogió las llaves de su vehículo y salió de allí, apagando la luz.

*** * ***

**Comisaría central de Boston. 09:23h**

La comisaría bullía de actividad, y los agentes de la UAC ya estaban reunidos en la sala de conferencias, continuando la tarea que les había ocupado casi toda la tarde anterior: encontrar posibles sospechosos en las listas del grupo de teatro que encajaran con el perfil. Iban más o menos por la mitad de la lista, ya que tenían que comprobar muchos datos antes de descartarlos o no. García ya les había puesto al día sobre lo que había averiguado sobre los vídeos del cementerio.

En las cintas, García había encontrado una furgoneta que había entrado y salido del recinto llevando matrículas falsas y había visto el aspecto del conductor, pero no su cara; también había visto al conductor entrar en el cementerio después de haber salido del cementerio con su vehículo pero, al igual que en las imágenes de la furgoneta, García no había podido captar su rostro. Lo único que había averiguado por ahora era que era blanco, medía 1'80m y debía pesar entre 70 y 80 kg.

*

El inspector Mattson, por su parte, estaba en su despacho y seguía ocupándose de los asuntos de la comisaría, además del caso del asesino shakespeariano; en esos momentos, revisaba los informes que habían redactado los policías del turno de noche: robos, peleas, accidentes de circulación, escándalos públicos... Nada que se saliera de lo normal. Un policía con cara de agotamiento picó un par de veces en la puerta, pidiendo permiso para entrar, llevando un informe en la mano.

— ¡Adelante! —Dijo Mattson sin levantar la vista de la carpeta que tenía enfrente.

— Inspector Mattson... —dijo el policía, dubitativo.

Mattson levantó la cabeza, sorprendido por el tono de voz del policía.

— ¡Strings! —Exclamó el inspector— ¿Qué hace aquí, todavía? Su turno terminó hace horas.

— Lo sé, señor —admitió el policía—. Pero quería venir personalmente para entregarle mi informe...

*

— ¡Ah...! Esto es de locos —exclamó Morgan, recostándose en la silla y cogiendo su vaso de café, ya medio vacío—. No sé si estamos enfocando bien el caso.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Quiso saber Reid, sentado a su lado— De momento, es el único modo que tenemos para intentar averiguar quién es.

— Ya lo sé, tío. Pero ese loco tiene a una chica, quizá dos, encerrada en alguna parte y quien sabe lo que puede hacer con ella —Morgan suspiró.

— Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es centrarnos en las listas e irlas reduciendo, tanto a sospechosos como a potenciales víctimas —dijo Hotch, de pie en un rincón, sin apenas levantar la vista de la carpeta que sostenía abierta.

— Lo sé —asintió Morgan—. Pero no me gusta. Parece como si ese tipo fuera varios pasos por delante de nosotros.

En ese instante, el inspector Mattson entró como exhalación en la sala de conferencias, llevando consigo una carpeta.

— ¿Qué ocurre, inspector? —Inquirió Hotch al verlo entrar de esa forma.

— Esta noche, una de las patrullas ha encontrado una chica cerca de una zona básicamente industrial, casi a las afueras de Boston —contestó Mattson—. Estaba perdida y desorientada y balbuceaba todo el rato sobre un sótano, unas chicas secuestradas y que ella misma había estado secuestrada pero que había conseguido huir.

— ¿Dijo algo más? —Preguntó Reid visiblemente interesado.

— No tuvo tiempo de decir mucho más, sólo que estudiaba en Harvard y que llevaba secuestrada desde el 20 de julio —respondió el inspector mientras le entregaba la carpeta a Hotch; éste se puso a mirarla de inmediato.

— ¿No dijo su nombre? —Quiso saber Prentiss.

Mattson negó con la cabeza.

— Eso fue justo después de la muerte de la primera chica —recordó JJ—. Podría encajar con la victimología del sudes. Después de matar, secuestró otra chica.

— ¿Dónde está ahora? —Preguntó Morgan.

— En el hospital —contestó Mattson—. Pero dudo que puedan sacarle algo más...

— ¿Y eso por qué? —Quiso saber Prentiss.

— Porqué, desde que la metieron en la ambulancia, se volvió loca —dijo Hotch, leyendo directamente del informe. Levantó la cabeza—. Morgan, JJ, quedaos aquí y continuad con las listas. Los demás iremos al hospital.

*** * ***

**Calles de Boston. 09:46h**

El todo terreno circulaba un poco por encima de la velocidad media, esquivando los otros vehículos con agilidad.

— Pero... ¿Por qué dice el informe que se volvió loca cuando la entraron en la ambulancia? —Preguntó Prentiss, desconcertada.

— Por lo que me ha contado el agente que la encontró, entre los dos sanitarios, el conductor de la ambulancia y él mismo tuvieron que introducirla a la fuerza en la ambulancia porque se negaba a subir —le explicó el inspector sin despistarse mientras conducía—. Aunque parecía que estaba bastante débil, no se lo puso nada fácil a los chicos de la ambulancia; ni tan siquiera pudieron inyectarle algo que la tranquilizara. El agente me ha dicho que oía sus gritos mientras la ambulancia se la llevaba.

— Quizá el sudes tenga algo que ver con la medicina —intentó razonar Reid—. Por eso la chica no quería subirse a la ambulancia: por miedo a volver a encontrarse con su secuestrador.

— Pero eso no encaja en el perfil —le contradijo Prentiss.

— Quizá el sudes tiene otro empleo, además del de la universidad —argumentó Reid—. Además, recuerda que en todas las víctimas se encontraron tranquilizantes y somníferos. Para conseguir estos medicamentos se necesita receta médica.

— Bueno, sea lo que sea, lo averiguaremos pronto —cortó Hotch en el momento que el vehículo se internaba hacia la entrada principal del hospital.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Hospital de Boston. 09:55h**

Los pasillos del hospital hedían a lejía, colonia de bebé y enfermedad. La mezcla de olores se impregnaba en las paredes, en la ropa y en los poros de la piel de todos aquellos que permanecían largas horas entre esos muros. A esa hora de la mañana, la actividad se centraba en dar el desayuno a los pacientes, cambiar sábanas y hacer las rondas de visitas.

Los tres agentes del FBI y el inspector se detuvieron un instante en un mostrador de enfermeras para que les indicaran, mientras mostraban sus placas, el número de la habitación donde estaba la chica recogida cerca de la zona industrial la noche anterior. Una enfermera les dijo el número de habitación y la dirección a seguir. Anduvieron durante en tramo corto de pasillo, sorteando enfermeras, médicos y carritos llenos de toallas y sábanas, hasta a una esquina donde el pasillo giraba noventa grados y seguía casi interminable hasta el final del edificio.

En esa esquina había una pequeña habitación, de una sola cama, con una ventana que daba al exterior. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero podía verse el interior gracias a una pequeña obertura vertical acristalada. Hotch fue el primero en echar un vistazo al interior.

Había una chica tumbada en la cama en posición fetal, mirando hacia la ventana y de espaldas a la puerta. Tenía las piernas muy recogidas y pegadas al cuerpo. Con los brazos se protegía la cabeza, ocultando así la cara, y las palmas de las manos tapaban los oídos con fuerza. Llevaba puesto un camisón del hospital; una sábana blanca le cubría la mitad del cuerpo. Estaba muy quieta y apenas se notaba que estaba respirando.

Reid, Prentiss y Mattson también miraron un momento.

— Una actitud extraña —dijo Prentiss—, para alguien que está "loco". Bueno, "loca" en este caso.

— Más bien diría que está en tensión —dijo Reid—. Se tapa las orejas con mucha fuerza, como si quisiera aislarse de todo lo que la rodea.

— Pero si está loca... ¿Por qué no está atada? —Quiso saber Mattson.

— Porqué es imposible acerarse a ella —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

— Doctor... —dijo Hotch, volviéndose, viendo que su interlocutor llevaba una impecable bata blanca— Él es el inspector Mattson, de la policía de Boston. Soy el agente Hotchner y ellos la agente Prentiss y el doctor Reid, del FBI. ¿Qué puedes decirnos de su paciente?

— No mucho —respondió el doctor—. No sabemos si tiene alguna herida, lesión o enfermedad.

— ¿No la ha examinado desde que ingresó aquí? —Inquirió Mattson— El agente que la encontró dice que, cuando se la llevaron hacia aquí, eran sobre las cuatro y media de la mañana... ¿No ha tenido tiempo desde entonces?

— Lo he intentado unas dos docenas de veces pero... —el doctor no supo como continuar. Tomó aire— Será mejor que lo vean ustedes mismos.

El doctor fue hacia la puerta de la habitación y la abrió con cuidado, apenas sin hacer ruido. La chica no se movió ni un ápice. El doctor hizo un par de pasos hacia la cama...

— ¡¡_FUERA_!! —Chilló la chica mientras se encogía sobre sí misma aún más.

El doctor se apresuró a cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Lo ven? —Dijo el doctor. Los agentes no respondieron— Lo único que sabemos son los datos que pudieron recabar los sanitarios de la ambulancia que la recogió: desnutrida, algo deshidratada, con poca masa muscular, quizás debido a una muy baja actividad, presión baja...

— ¿El agente que la encontró estaba con los sanitarios cuando la examinaron? —Preguntó Hotch.

— Sí, creo que sí —respondió el doctor—. Los sanitarios también pudieron observar que tenía dos señales de rozaduras bastante marcadas en ambas piernas, a la altura de los tobillos, pero no supieron a qué podía ser debido.

— ¿Cómo si hubiera estado...? ¿Atada o encadenada? —Dedujo Reid.

— Quizás, es posible —dijo el doctor, dubitativo—. Yo no las he visto.

— ¿Podemos entrar? —Pidió Prentiss.

— Si quieren quedarse sordos... —contestó el doctor con sarcasmo— Conseguimos, como pueden haber visto, que se cambiara de ropa, aunque no dejó que nadie la ayudara. Tampoco quiere hablar con nadie. Le hemos dejado un bloc de hojas y un bolígrafo en la mesilla de noche, por si quiere decir algo, pero, de momento, ni se lo ha mirado.

— ¿Sabe que tiene el bloc ahí?

— Sí. Un guarda de seguridad lo dejó allí y consiguió decírselo antes que ella le pidiera bastante educadamente que se fuera —el doctor consultó su reloj—. Si me disculpan, tengo que seguir atendiendo a mis pacientes.

— Gracias, doctor —dijo Hotch. El doctor asintió y se fue. Hotch miró a Prentiss y Reid—. ¿Qué opináis?

— Se siente relativamente tranquila estando cerca de un policía o un guarda de seguridad —dijo Reid—, pero se pone histérica cuando esa persona es un médico, una enfermera o un sanitario: alguien relacionado con la medicina. No creo que el sudes esté relacionado con el ejercicio de la medicina; más bien es como si ella odiara o tuviera miedo a los médicos o a los hospitales.

— ¿Insinúas que les puede tener fobia? —Interpretó Prentiss.

— Creo que sí —admitió Reid—. Si os habéis fijado, la posición en la que está es para aislarse lo más posible del ambiente que la rodea, del hospital.

— Yo volveré a comisaría y llamaré al agente que la encontró por si puede decirme algo más sobre ella —dijo el inspector—. Avísenme si tienen cualquier novedad.

— De acuerdo, inspector —aceptó Hotch.

Mattson se fue.

— ¿Entramos? —Preguntó Prentiss.

— Vamos a ver qué sucede —dijo Hotch—. Habla tú con ella, Prentiss. Seguramente se sentirá más segura y tranquila si lo haces tú.

— De acuerdo.

Prentiss abrió la puerta cautelosamente, casi esperando en cualquier momento un chillido agudo de la chica. No ocurrió nada. Entró despacio: un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos. La chica continuaba quieta en su posición fetal. Detrás de Prentiss entraron un Reid que no las tenía todas consigo y un Hotch atento a todos los movimientos de la chica; éste último cerró la puerta de la habitación. Prentiss se acercó a la cama por el lado más cercano a la puerta mientras que Reid, más cauteloso, lo hizo por el lado contrario, en un intento por llegar a la mesilla de noche, donde estaba el bloc del que había hablado el doctor; vio que la chica tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Hotch se quedó a los pies de la cama.

— Hola, me llamo Emily Prentiss y soy del FBI. Estos son mis compañeros, el agente Hotchner y el agente Reid. Le contaste al policía que te encontró que habías estado secuestrada, y querríamos hacerte algunas preguntas. ¿Cómo era el lugar donde estuviste encerrada? ¿Había alguien más contigo allí?

La chica no contestó ni se movió; parecía incluso que no había oído nada de lo que Prentiss le había dicho. Reid llegó hasta la mesilla y miró el bloc; había algo escrito en él. Al leer el escrito, abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y se acercó a toda prisa a Hotch. Prentiss vio el gesto de Reid y también se acercó a ver qué ocurría. Reid les mostró la primera hoja:

_Maggie está muerta, ¿verdad?_

Los tres se miraron entre sí un instante, en el silencio más absoluto.

— ¿Se referirá a Margaret Fing, la última víctima, quizás? —Dijo Reid a media voz.

— Es posible, pero tendremos que confirmarlo —respondió Hotch, mirando a la chica.

De repente, el móvil de Hotch empezó a sonar. Reid y Prentiss se giraron hacia la chica, casi temiendo que aquella interrupción terminara en desastre, pero lo único que hizo la chica fue contraerse, como si hubiera recibido un calambrazo en todo el cuerpo. Hotch salió a toda prisa de la habitación para responder a la llamada, dejando la puerta ajustada.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Le preguntó Prentiss a la chica, acercándose otra vez a ella. La chica no respondió. Prentiss miró a Reid, preguntándole con la mirada. Reid se encogió de hombros— Estamos investigando la desaparición de un chica, Sarah Talbot. Pensamos que alguien se la llevó de su casa anteayer. ¿La conoces?

La chica no hizo ningún movimiento, pero Prentiss pudo apreciar que parecía estar pendiente de algo... O de alguien.

— Es posible que estés en estado de shock post-traumático y que éste quizás te impida recordar con claridad lo que sucedió —dijo Reid en un intento para que la chica hiciera algún gesto hacia ellos—. Hay distintas formas en las que se manifiesta este shock a corto plazo: nula percepción de control de la situación, depresión, crisis de ansiedad, pesadillas, amnesias disociativas...

— Reid —le cortó Prentiss—, no creo que así la ayudes.

Ambos miraron la chica, que seguía inmóvil. Hotch entró en ese momento con el móvil aún en la mano.

— ¿Quién era? —Quiso saber Reid, girándose hacia Hotch.

— Sólo hablaré con el agente que ha salido a hablar por teléfono con alguien llamado Haley —dijo de repente la chica con voz un tanto débil.

Los tres agentes se quedaron paralizados por la inesperada petición durante unos segundos. Hotch fue el primero en reaccionar.

— Sí, por supuesto —se acercó a la cabecera de la cama.

Prentiss y Reid se retiraron a una esquina de la habitación, en silencio.

— A solas —volvió a decir la chica, como si hubiera visto lo que hacían; algo imposible, ya que mantenía los ojos bien cerrados.

Hotch se giró hacia Reid y Prentiss y asintió con la cabeza. Reid arrancó la hoja escrita del bloc, dejó el resto a los pies de la cama y salió justó después de Prentiss. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Hotch se volvió hacia la chica y se fijó que, si bien mantenía la posición fetal, con las manos en las orejas, ésta ahora no era tan rígida, tan tensa.

— Soy el agente Aaron Hotchner, del FBI. ¿Por qué quiere hablar conmigo?

La chica tardó un poco en contestar.

— Su voz me recuerda a la de mi padre —en la voz de la chica parecía haber un punto de emoción contenida.

Era la última respuesta que esperaba oír Hotch. Se quedó tenso de la sorpresa, incapaz por un instante de comprender el motivo. Pero, al instante siguiente, lo comprendió: había asimilado el significado de esa frase como padre antes que como agente del FBI. Trató de centrarse en la chica y dejar a un lado sus preocupaciones personales, pero aquellas nueve palabras parecían impedírselo por momentos.

Vio como la chica abandonaba su postura encogida, retirando los brazos de delante la cara, y se acomodaba lo mejor posible en la cama; en ningún momento, pero, abrió los ojos. Se fijó en su rostro: estaba mustio y demacrado, casi consumido, y en él se mezclaban el miedo y la esperanza. Era una chica joven, de entre veinte y veinticinco años, como mucho. Su piel era blanca y apagada, como si hubiera pasado largo tiempo sin que le tocara el sol.

— ¿Por qué lo dice, que mi voz le recuerda a la de su padre? —Preguntó Hotch con delicadeza.

— Porqué ahora es el único recuerdo que tengo de él —fue la triste respuesta de la chica.

— ¿Murió?

— Hace años —la chica bajó la cabeza, triste.

El ánimo de Hotch se encogía por momentos.

— ¿Y por qué dice que ahora sólo le queda el recuerdo de su voz? ¿No tiene fotografías de él que le recuerden como era?

— Ahora no me sirven para nada, las fotografías. Ahora... Ni nunca.

La chica levantó la cabeza y abrió lentamente los párpados. El iris del ojo izquierdo era de color ámbar intenso, pero estaba dividido por una finísima línea irregular, semejante a un rayo cruzando el cielo, que atravesaba la pupila en diagonal de arriba abajo para después dividirse en dos, cual cristal resquebrajado partido en tres trozos. El ojo derecho era de un marrón oscuro lechoso, como si delante tuviera una tela blanca que apagaba el iris.

Hotch le sostuvo fijamente la mirada y se quedó sin habla.

*** * ***

**Un sótano oscuro. 10:07h**

El miedo no podía ser más palpable en el ambiente. Torrence y Sarah estaban cada una en su sitio, casi inmóviles, intentando recuperarse de los pocos pero brutales golpes que él les había dado con una rabia desmedida. La causa de esa rabia tan intensa era bien clara: el lugar donde debía estar la tercera chica estaba vacío.

— Crees... ¿Crees que habrá conseguido huir? —Preguntó Sarah con un hilo de voz.

— Es... Espero que sí —fue la respuesta de Torrence.

Volvió a reinar el tenso silencio entre ellas. Más allá de los muros, podían oírse los ahogados gritos de cólera de ese loco, sus puños golpeando las paredes y los destrozos que sufría todo cuando se cruzaba en su camino.

— ¿Le habías visto así alguna vez? —Volvió a preguntar Sarah— Tan enfadado, quiero decir.

— No, nunca —contestó Torrence—. Cuando ató a aquel chico en medio de la sala, no dejaba de reír con cada golpe que le daba. Te aseguro que era peor escuchar su risa que los gritos de dolor del pobre muchacho. Pero esto... Me hiela la sangre.

— ¿Qué crees que pasará ahora?

— No... No lo sé. Sólo espero que... —Torrence no pudo terminar la frase.

Pero no hacía falta. Sarah sabía exactamente como terminaba: "... la otra chica pueda ayudarnos a salir de aquí". El silencio cayó entre ellas, roto solamente por los gritos de su captor, lo que les demostraba que las cosas podían estar cambiando. Porque, aunque ninguna de las dos chicas lo admitía, la esperanza empezaba a volver a ellas.

*** * ***

**Hospital de Boston. 10:10h**

Reid y Prentiss esperaban en el pasillo, arrimados a la pared, lanzando miradas de vez en cuando hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación, preguntándose qué podría estar pasando dentro. Estuvieron así unos minutos.

— ¿Por qué me has presentado como agente Reid? —Dijo, al fin, el doctor, rompiendo el silencio— Gideon y, de hecho, todos me presentáis como doctor Reid.

Prentiss le observó un segundo antes de contestar.

— ¿Qué crees que habría pasado si te hubiera presentado como doctor, eh, genio?

— Ah, ya... —fue la única respuesta de Reid al comprenderlo.

Volvieron a estar unos momentos en silencio, viendo pasar por su lado a enfermeras y médicos. Reid se puso a mirar la hoja escrita del bloc.

— ¿Cómo pudo saber la chica que Hotch había hablado con Haley? —Se preguntó Prentiss en voz alta, incapaz de comprenderlo aún— La puerta estaba cerrada, bueno, ajustada, y la chica tenía las orejas tapadas con las manos —miró a Reid—. ¿Tú viste si quitaba la mano de la oreja que tenía contra la almohada?

— No, no se movió en absoluto. No sé como lo hizo para oír a Hotch. Ni nosotros, que estábamos más cerca de la puerta, no lo oímos —Reid seguía mirando la hoja del bloc. Estuvo unos instantes observándola atentamente, sin decir nada. Frunció el ceño—. No lo entiendo.

— ¿Qué no entiendes? —Inquirió Prentiss.

— Este texto —dijo Reid, mostrándole la hoja de papel pero sin dejar de mirarla. Prentiss la miró también—. La grafología de esta chica no tiene sentido. Los palos de las _t_ y los puntos de las _i_ están desplazados del lugar que les corresponde, pero cada vez está en una posición distinta, como si no estuviera segura del lugar en el que van; por el contrario, la escritura de las propias letras es firme y segura.

— No te sigo —se excusó Prentiss.

— Que el significado grafológico de la escritura de esta chica es contradictorio.

— ¿Y dónde ves esa contradicción?

— Las grandes aspas descendentes de las _g_, la fuerte presión en los trazos y la escritura ligada indican un gran sentido práctico, mientras que las altas astas ascendentes de las _t_ y las _d_ señalan fantasía e idealismo —explicó Reid, mientras lo iba señalando en el papel—. Escribe dejando amplios espacios entre las letras y entre las palabras, cosa que muestra generosidad, comprensión, altruismo hacia los demás; en otras palabras, que es buena comunicadora. En cambio, el hecho de hacer una escritura totalmente caligráfica indica claramente incomunicación, una deficiente cultura y una sensibilidad mediocre. La escritura pesada, además, denota fuerza de voluntad y entusiasmo, pero el hecho de escribir con lentitud...

— No te esfuerces, Reid —dijo Hotch a sus espaldas. Reid se giró hacia él, interrogativo—. No vale la pena.

— ¿Por qué? —Quiso saber Prentiss.

— La chica es ciega —respondió Hotch.

— ¿Ciega? —Repitió Reid, incrédulo.

— ¿Cómo puede escribir, entonces? —Preguntó Prentiss.

— Por lo que he visto —dijo Hotch mostrando otra hoja del bloc—, escribe de memoria.

— ¿Y cómo pudo escapar? —Inquirió Reid.

— No lo sé. De hecho, ha dicho muy poca cosa. Lo único que quiere ahora es irse cuanto antes del hospital, pero he podido convencerla que se deje hacer una revisión para que los médicos comprueben su estado de salud.

— Al menos, has conseguido algo —suspiró Prentiss—. Pero dudo mucho que nos pueda decir algo útil sobre el sudes o sobre el sitio donde estuvo secuestrada que pueda sernos de utilidad.

— No lo creo —rebatió Reid—. Las personas ciegas desarrollan sus otros sentidos para compensar la falta de visión, especialmente el oído y el tacto. Es posible que algo de lo que nos diga pueda ayudarnos.

— Es posible, pero no lo sabremos hasta que podamos hablar con ella —dijo Hotch—. Y eso no será hasta que salga del hospital, que es cuando pueda que esté más tranquila.

— ¿Te ha dicho el motivo por el cual odia los hospitales? —Preguntó Prentiss.

— No —contestó Hotch, enseñándoles lo que había escrito en la hoja que llevaba en la mano—, pero me ha dado lo que necesitamos para averiguarlo.

En la hoja había escrito un nombre:

_Samantha Kaplance_

— Llamaré a García —dijo Prentiss sacando su móvil del bolsillo.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Comisaría central de Boston. 10:22h**

— He encontrado otra de las víctimas —dijo JJ al tiempo que lo comprobaba con los informes esparcidos por la mesa.

— ¿Quién? —Inquirió Morgan levantando la vista de los papeles que tenía delante de la mesa.

— Emma Herns —JJ señaló un punto en medio de la página que estaba revisando—. Se apuntó al grupo de teatro el curso pasado.

Morgan se acercó a ver el nombre que señalaba JJ; en efecto, otra de las chicas asesinadas aparecía en las listas de miembros del grupo de teatro.

— Ya veo —asintió Morgan—. Se apuntó a principios de curso pero, a finales del primer semestre, lo dejó.

— Quizás no podía compaginar las clases con el teatro —sugirió JJ.

Morgan asintió.

— Así que tenemos a tres de las cinco víctimas relacionadas con el grupo de teatro —suspiró Morgan—. A ver si podemos encontrar a las dos víctimas restantes...

— Lauren McGormak y Margaret Fing —apuntó JJ.

— Y confirmar que también está la chica desaparecida, Sarah Talbot —terminó Morgan como si su compañera no le hubiera interrumpido. El móvil de Morgan empezó a sonar. Éste lo descolgó—. Sí, dime, preciosa.

— Bombón —le saludó García al otro lado del aparato—, te envío las fotos de las chicas a tu PDA, como me has pedido.

— ¿También la de Sarah Talbot, la chica desaparecida? —Preguntó Morgan.

— Por supuesto.

— Gracias. Oye, ¿sabes algo de Hotch?

— Acaba de llamarme Prentiss. Me ha pasado un nombre para que busque información sobre él.

— ¿Un nombre? —Repitió Morgan, sorprendido.

— Es el de la chica que han encontrado esta madrugada. Samantha Kaplance.

— Eres un tesoro, García. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? —Quiso saber Morgan, con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Aburrirte? —Respondió García, también con una sonrisa, antes de colgar.

Morgan se giró hacia JJ.

— García me envía las fotos de las chicas muertas y de Sarah Talbot, la desaparecida.

— ¿Por qué las quieres? —Preguntó JJ.

— Hay que ver si físicamente se parecen para establecer si el sudes tiene algún rasgo físico que prefiera a otro.

JJ asintió, comprendiendo.

— ¿Te ha dicho algo sobre Hotch?

— Prentiss la ha llamado desde el hospital —JJ miró a Morgan, expectante—. Han averiguado el nombre de la chica que han recogido: Samantha Kaplance.

— Veamos si también está en estas listas —dijo JJ volviendo hacia los papeles que tenía enfrente suyo.

Morgan la imitó.

*** * ***

**Lugar desconocido. 11:01h**

Profirió un último grito antes de enmudecer. Tenía la respiración agitada y el pulso latiéndole con fuerza en las sienes. Se obligó a sí mismo a respirar lentamente, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, para refrenar la toma de oxígeno de su cuerpo y obligar, así, a que su corazón bombease más despacio. Tardó varios minutos en conseguirlo.

Lo que no podía detener era la furia que le ardía por dentro, nublándole por momentos la fría razón. Era incapaz de comprender como había sido posible que una de sus amadas Julietas hubiera huido de sus brazos. Pero las imágenes que habían captado las cámaras no dejaban lugar a dudas: se veía como una silueta verdosa se movía, cautelosa, por los pasillos de aquel lugar, tratando de encontrar una salida; la última imagen que tenía era aquella en la que se la veía subiendo a trompicones por la escalera que llevaba directamente al exterior.

Tenía que hacer algo... Lo que fuera...

Empezó a andar por ese pequeño espacio, intentando despejar la mente y dejar así que las ideas fluyesen. Pero una y otra vez le venían a la cabeza las imágenes de ella, andando, tropezando, subiendo... _Escapando_.

Se detuvo de golpe, preguntándose por qué no lo había visto antes.

— Las normas... —murmuró.

Había roto las normas, _sus_ normas. Una oleada de placer salvaje le invadió. Por fin había conseguido el propósito que, hasta ayer mismo, le parecía casi imposible de alcanzar. Ahora podría hacerla suya y, después... Escuchar sus últimas bocanadas de aire, sentir sus espasmos agónicos, ver sus ojos turbándose ante la llegada de la infinita oscuridad...

Por fin podía llevar a cabo su más anhelado sueño. Pero para hacerlo realidad, tenía mucho trabajo por delante. Y lo primero era averiguar dónde estaba ella. Para ello, necesitaría paciencia, mucha paciencia. Pero no le importaba en absoluto.

Sonrió de satisfacción.

*** * ***

**Comisaría central de Boston. 11:38h**

Un móvil sonó en la sala de conferencias.

— Dinos, García —dijo Hotch, poniendo el manos libres.

— A ver, chicos, he estado investigando la vida de Samantha Kaplance y os prometo que no me gustaría estar en su piel —empezó a explicar García—. Es una historia de lo más triste...

— ¿Qué has encontrado, preciosa? —Inquirió Morgan.

— Samantha Kaplance. 22 años. Nació en Beech Grove, Indiana, pero cinco años después la familia se trasladó a Richmon, Virginia —García les iba contando todo lo que había hallado en su búsqueda—. Tiene un hermano seis años menor que ella, Isaac. Cuando ella tenía once años, su padre, Samuel Kaplance, murió en un accidente de coche.

— Samantha iba con él —interrumpió Hotch, más afirmando que preguntando.

— Sí —confirmó García—. Otro conductor se durmió al volante y su coche fue directo hacia el del padre de Samantha. Ella iba en el asiento del copiloto. El padre lo evitó, dando un volantazo, y chocó con la parte trasera de un camión cisterna que iba un poco más adelante; murió en el acto, aplastado por el amasijo de hierros de su propio coche. Las fotos de cómo quedó el coche son horribles... —lanzó un largo suspiro— Samantha, en el momento del accidente, no llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad y eso la salvó; por el contrario, se fracturó el cráneo, una pierna, un brazo y varias costillas, aparte de múltiples heridas menores. Del impacto con los bajos del camión, los cristales laterales se hicieron añicos y varios trozos de éstos se le clavaron en los párpados, atravesándolos y dañando gravemente los ojos. Según el informe médico, el ojo izquierdo quedó ciego y el derecho con un 40% de visión. Poco después, los médicos intentaron recuperar parte de la visión de ojo derecho, pero la operación no fue bien y el ojo derecho también quedó ciego. Pobrecilla...

— No me extraña que odie tanto a los médicos y los hospitales —comentó Prentiss—. Por su culpa perdió la poca visión que le quedaba.

— Yo tampoco se lo perdonaría —continuó diciendo García—. La madre llevó a juicio al hospital por _mala praxis_ y ganó el caso. Durante dos años, Samantha fue a un psicólogo para recuperarse del doble impacto de perder a su padre y la vista a la vez. Y, por lo que dice en el informe del psicólogo... —García tecleó unas cuantas órdenes en los ordenadores— Consiguió superarlo en gran parte. Como todo este tema del juicio tuvo tanto eco en los periódicos de la zona, una fundación privada se ocupó de la nueva formación de Samantha: enseñarle a leer y escribir Braille e integrarse de nuevo en la sociedad. Terminó sus estudios a los diecinueve años y se trasladó a vivir a Boston, sola, para estudiar en Harvard Literatura moderna. Qué valiente... —tecleó un par de órdenes más— En junio terminó el segundo año. Y sacó muy buenas notas, por cierto.

— Pero no llegó a empezar el tercero —dijo Morgan—. El sudes la secuestró antes.

Los demás asintieron en silencio.

— He estado buscando alguna denuncia que hubieran puesto cuando desapareció Samantha... Pero no ha habido suerte, chicos —dijo García, algo apenada.

— Eso quiere decir que no tiene novio ni muchos amigos por aquí —destacó JJ—. Nadie la echó en falta. Ni tan siquiera su propia familia.

— ¿Y qué hay de la madre y el hermano? —Preguntó Hotch.

— Siguen viviendo en Richmon. La madre se la puede considerar una habitual consumidora de antidepresivos —respondió García—. Nunca ha llegado a superar la muerte de su marido y la ceguera de su hija. También ha tenido problemas con el alcohol y sus cuentas están en números rojos.

— ¿Y el hermano?

— Se descarriló poco después de la muerte del padre. Empezó a pelearse en la escuela y provocar actos de vandalismo; le expulsaron varias veces de ella. Al llegar a los catorce, empezó con pequeños hurtos y trapicheos de droga. Hace seis meses le pillaron y se encuentra en un correccional, donde cumple dos años de internamiento.

— Gracias, García —dijo Morgan—. Sigue buscando los nombres que te hemos pasado.

— Eso no tenías ni que decírmelo, guapo —dijo García antes de colgar.

— ¿Qué opinan de Samantha Kaplance? —Preguntó el inspector Mattson, que había estado todo el rato en silencio.

— Que es una luchadora —respondió Hotch—. Consiguió superar las secuelas del accidente, continuando con su vida aún siendo ciega. Todo lo contrario del resto de su familia. No le asustan las adversidades.

— Por eso ha resistido tanto tiempo al cautiverio en el que el sudes la mantenía y, de algún modo, consiguió huir de él —añadió Prentiss.

— ¿Y creen que nos servirá de ayuda para encontrar a Sarah Talbot? —Volvió a preguntar Mattson, algo receloso.

— Puede que no nos pueda indicar el lugar donde estuvo secuestrada, pero la información que tenga sobre el sudes nos ayudará a encontrarle —dijo Reid—. Y si capturamos al sudes, encontraremos a Sarah Talbot.

El inspector asintió, comprendiendo. Hotch se giró hacia Morgan y JJ.

— ¿Cómo os ha ido la búsqueda de nombres? —Les preguntó.

— Hemos encontrado los nombres de todas las chicas en las listas de miembros del grupo de teatro de la universidad —explicó JJ—. También hemos hecho una lista con todos los miembros que aparecen más de un curso: son unos cincuenta en total, entre hombres y mujeres. La mayoría son estudiantes y los demás son profesores o trabajadores de la universidad.

— Le hemos pasado la lista a García para que los investigue, a ver si encuentra alguno que encaje en el perfil, sobre todo en los hombres —siguió contando Morgan—. De las mujeres, le hemos pedido que investigue a hermanos, novios, amigos... por si su relación con el grupo de teatro fuera indirecta.

Hotch asintió.

— Pero tenemos un pequeño problema —objetó JJ—. Samantha Kaplance nunca ha sido miembro del grupo de teatro.

— ¿Cómo? —El inspector Mattson no daba crédito a lo que había oído.

— Lo hemos estado mirado una y otra vez, pero no aparece por ninguna parte —dijo Morgan.

— Eso quiere decir que una parte del perfil no encaja —reconoció Prentiss.

— No lo creo —replicó Reid—. Lo único que no encaja en el perfil del sudes es Samantha Kaplance.

— Hay que averiguar por qué —dijo Hotch—. Morgan, Prentiss, id al apartamento de Samantha, a ver si encontráis algo que nos ayude a saber porque el sudes la secuestró. Si no entró en contacto con ella en el grupo de teatro hay que averiguar cómo lo hizo —Morgan asintió e hizo un gesto a Prentiss para que le siguiera; ambos marcharon a grandes pasos—. Los demás buscaremos el motivo por el cual el sudes escogió a estas chicas —siguió diciendo, señalando con la cabeza las fotografías de las chicas muertas.

— Está claro que por el físico no es —apuntó Reid, observando las fotos de las chicas colgadas en el corcho.

*** * ***

**Apartamento de Samantha Kaplance. 13:02h**

Morgan y Prentiss esperaban, pacientes, que el casero de Samantha Kaplance encontrara el manojo de llaves donde se suponía que estaba la llave de repuesto del apartamento de la chica. Durante la espera, observaron la puerta y el cerrojo de ésta, comprobando que el sudes no la había forzado. Dedujeron, pues, que el sudes había atacado a Samantha cuando estaba llegando a casa, antes de abrir la puerta.

— Esperando pacientemente en aquel rincón, le habría sido muy fácil atacarla —dijo Morgan señalando un recoveco oscuro del rellano, casi invisible desde la puerta del ascensor—. Y como Samantha no ve, no se percató del peligro hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

— Eso si la secuestró aquí —objetó Prentiss.

— ¿Por qué no debería haberlo hecho? —Quiso saber Morgan— En los demás casos, las atacó en sus casas.

— Quizás quería cambiar de _modus operandi_...

— ¿Para luego seguir con el mismo de antes? No, no me encaja.

Ambos dejaron de discutir al oír al casero subir por la escalera con el manojo de llaves. Los dos agentes se sacaron unos guantes de látex del bolsillo y empezaron a ponérselos. El casero pasó entre ellos y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Ha entrado o venido alguien desde que la señorita Kaplance desapareció, o preguntando por ella? —Preguntó Prentiss.

— No —respondió secamente el casero—, pero todos los meses me han seguido llegando los cheques del alquiler.

— ¿Quién los envía?

— No lo sé ni me importa. Sólo me importa que los inquilinos paguen puntualmente el alquiler o los echo a la calle.

— Gracias, amigo —dijo Morgan.

— Cuando hayan terminado, cierren la puerta de golpe —dijo el casero antes de desaparecer escaleras abajo.

— Menudo carácter... —suspiró Prentiss cuando el casero ya no podía oírla.

— ¿Crees que es la fundación quien paga el alquiler de Samantha? —Inquirió Morgan.

— Probablemente —admitió Prentiss al tiempo que cruzaba la puerta hacia el interior del apartamento.

Morgan la siguió.

El apartamento estaba en penumbra, con la mayoría de las persianas y cortinas echadas. Prentiss fue a abrirlas mientras Morgan esperaba. Cuando la luz del mediodía penetró en el apartamento, ambos agentes pudieron observar con claridad todo lo que les rodeaba. El habitáculo en el que ambos se hallaban era un salón-comedor-recibidor bastante grande con una cocina americana. Al lado de la puerta de entrada había un pequeño mueble con un par de cajones, encastado en un muro bajo que dividía la entrada del resto de la estancia. En el resto del espacio había una mesa de madera para cuatro personas, una mesa grande y una silla de estudio, un pequeño sofá y un mueble que ocupaba todo el ancho de la pared, frente a la cocina, lleno de estanterías y puertas. Encima de la mesa de estudio había un ordenador, dos impresoras, una de ellas bastante rara, y una máquina de escribir bastante peculiar. En el mueble había una televisión no muy nueva y un pequeño equipo de música; también había algunos libros amontonados desordenadamente y un tablero de ajedrez con todas las casillas agujereadas y las piezas clavadas en ellas. Esparcidos por encima de la mesa del comedor había varios libros gordos y voluminosos encuadernados con espiral; algunos estaban abiertos. Había una capa de polvo por todas partes.

— ¿Para qué necesitará dos impresoras? —Dijo Morgan en voz alta, sin ocultar su sorpresa.

— Una de ellas es bastante normal, pero la otra... —respondió Prentiss acercándose a su compañero—. Quizás es para imprimir en Braille lo que escribe en el ordenador.

— Supongo que la máquina de escribir será también para hacerlo en Braille, porque sólo tiene siete teclas y ninguna tiene nada escrito. Me recuerda a las máquinas de taquigrafía.

Prentiss volvió a su deambular por la estancia.

— Por como están las cosas, se ve que el sudes no ha estado aquí —insinuó Prentiss, pasando detrás de la barra americana, mirando el estado de los muebles de la cocina.

— Lo que yo te decía —perseveró Morgan viendo que el cuadro de luces general estaba intacto—. El sudes atacó a Samantha antes que ésta pudiera entrar en su casa.

— Voy a mirar el resto del apartamento —repuso Prentiss, yendo hacia la puerta entreabierta que había al lado de la cocina.

Cruzó la puerta y se encontró en un diminuto recibidor con tres puertas, una a la derecha y dos al frente, una al lado de otra. La de la izquierda daba a un pequeño fregadero donde estaban la lavadora y la secadora, aparte de algunas cajas apiladas y utensilios y detergentes de limpieza, mientras que la puerta de la derecha era el baño, de dimensiones reducidas, pero completo. La puerta de la derecha era la puerta de la habitación de Samantha.

Prentiss entró en la habitación. Era amplia y acogedora, con un precioso armario de madera clara a juego con la cama, la mesilla de noche y la cómoda. Había una silla en un rincón con un montoncito de ropa encima. Una grande y gastada alfombra cubría gran parte del suelo. Un ventanal tapado con unas finas cortinas se abría sobre la cómoda. Aunque todo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de polvo, todo estaba ordenado y en su sitio. Lo único que faltaba en esa habitación, y de hecho en todo el apartamento, era la decoración.

— No hay ningún cuadro, ni un mísero marco de fotografías, ni tampoco ningún objeto decorativo —dijo Morgan al tiempo que cruzaba el umbral de la habitación—. Lo poco que hay es funcional. Un platillo de porcelana para dejar las llaves en el mueble de al lado de la puerta, un cuenco de mimbre para los colgantes encima la cómoda...

— Sí, ya me había dado cuenta de ello —asintió Prentiss—. ¿Para qué quieres decorar el lugar donde vives si nunca podrás ver cómo queda?

Morgan no respondió y se giró hacia la puerta.

— Voy a llamar a Hotch —dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Prentiss le siguió al cabo de unos segundos hacia el comedor.

— Dime, Morgan —oyó decir a Hotch nada más descolgar.

Morgan había puesto el manos libres y la voz de Hotch se oía por todo el comedor.

— Hemos inspeccionado el apartamento de Samantha Kaplance —explicó Morgan—. No hay ningún signo de lucha por ninguna parte. Pienso que el sudes la atacó en la escalera, antes que pudiera entrar en el piso.

— Tampoco hay nada que indique su relación con el grupo de teatro —añadió Prentiss—. Lo único que hay aquí es polvo de tres meses.

La línea quedó en silencio un segundo.

— Bien —dijo Hotch al fin—. Id al hospital y esperad a que den el alta a Samantha Kaplance. Luego llevadla a comisaría.

— Entendido —dijo Morgan antes de colgar.

Prentiss volvió hacia la habitación.

— Buscaré algo de ropa para que pueda vestirse antes de salir del hospital —le dijo a Morgan—. No tardaré mucho.

— Te espero en la puerta —contestó éste.

Prentiss miró encima del armario y bajo la cama hasta encontrar una pequeña bolsa deportiva. Después, rebuscó en el armario y en algunos de los cajones de la cómoda, cogiendo algunas prendas y un par de zapatillas deportivas. Lo puso todo dentro de la bolsa y fue a reunirse con Morgan en la puerta de entrada. Lo encontró con una vara corta blanca y negra en la mano.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Quiso saber Prentiss.

— Lo he encontrado en este armario —explicó Morgan señalando el armario del lado de la puerta—. Es un bastón de guía; es plegable. Creo que Samantha puede necesitarlo.

— Es muy independiente; seguro que lo necesitará —asintió Prentiss.

*** * ***

**Calles de Boston. 14:45h**

Llevaba la radio puesta, atento a las noticias que se decían acerca del último asesinato ocurrido en uno de los cementerios de Boston, pero sobretodo con la aparición de una chica la madrugada pasada que podía estar relacionada con los asesinatos, ya que supuestamente podría haberse escapado del asesino. También se había dicho que estaba en uno de los hospitales de Boston, pero ninguno de ellos no daba ningún tipo de información acerca de si la chica se encontraba o no entre sus pacientes.

Él, como habían hecho los periodistas antes que él, había peregrinado de hospital en hospital, colándose en cada uno de ellos, indagando, buscando cualquier indicio que le revelara que ella, su Julieta, estaba allí: un policía en la puerta de una habitación, un comentario cogido al vuelo de alguna enfermera o algún médico... Pero no había habido suerte.

Había montado en cólera al fracasar en su búsqueda y, durante un rato, le había sido imposible seguir pensando con claridad. Al final, había conseguido calmarse lo suficiente como para encontrar un modo de hacerla salir de su escondite.

Buscó un lugar apartado donde aparcar su vehículo antes de internarse en aquella zona de la ciudad y buscar su objetivo. No tenía tanto tiempo como las otras veces pero confiaba que sería capaz de encontrar con lo que buscaba, y más en aquella zona. Comprobó que llevaba todo lo que podía necesitar y salió a buscar un Romeo que estuviese a la altura de sus expectativas.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Hospital de Boston. 16:26h**

— He cogido algo de ropa de tu apartamento —dijo Prentiss con la bolsa deportiva en una mano. Detrás suyo estaba Morgan, en silencio—. Te la dejo en la silla, a tu izquierda.

— Gracias —fue la respuesta de Samantha, sentada en la cama, dentro de las sábanas.

Prentiss dejó la bolsa en la silla y se detuvo a los pies de la cama.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a vestirte? —Preguntó.

— No, gracias. Puedo yo sola —contestó la chica con firmeza.

Prentiss asintió en silencio, sin darse cuenta que Samantha no captaría el gesto. Ambos agentes salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta.

Llevaban allí más de dos horas, esperando casi estoicamente que los médicos le dieran el alta a Samantha. Al llegar, habían sido informados del tiempo que podrían tardar en tener los resultados de las últimas pruebas y darle el alta. Los dos agentes habían aprovechado la espera para comer algo en la cafetería del hospital e informar al resto del equipo sobre la situación de Samantha. Finalmente, el doctor que atendía a Samantha les había llamado para decirles que le daban el alta y que podían entrar a verla. También les había preguntado si habían contactado con su familia, a lo que Morgan había contestado que ya estaban en ello. El médico les había entregado el informe de Samantha antes de atender a sus otros pacientes.

Antes de entrar en la habitación, los dos agentes habían leído el informe. En él constaba el estado de salud de la paciente: tenía algunos golpes y moratones, así como un pequeño esguince en el tobillo derecho; sus reacciones motoras en las extremidades, sobre todo las inferiores, eran un poco más lentas de lo normal como consecuencia de una prolongada inactividad física; los análisis mostraban una falta de vitaminas, proteínas y hierro.

Mientras aguardaban que Samantha se vistiera, una enfermera se les acercó y les entregó un par de frascos con pastillas para la anemia y la falta de vitaminas a nombre de Samantha; Prentiss los cogió.

Diez minutos más tarde, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Samantha salió con la bolsa de deporte en la mano y miró hacia donde estaban ellos.

— ¿Nos vamos, agente Prentiss? —Preguntó Samantha.

— Sí, claro —respondió ésta—. ¿Recuerdas mi nombre?

— Ustedes recuerdan y reconocen a la gente por sus caras. Yo lo hago con las voces. Si alguien intentara engañarme imitando su voz, agente Prentiss, lo descubriría —Samantha giró un poco la cabeza hacia Morgan—. ¿Quién es el agente que le acompaña? No es ninguno de los agentes que vinieron antes con usted.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es un hombre? —Inquirió Prentiss, algo atónita— ¿Y que es otro agente?

— Por los zapatos. Lleva botas de estilo militar; ni el agente Hotchner ni el agente Reid las llevaban —Samantha hizo un amago de sonrisa—. Y dudo que una mujer del FBI las lleve.

Morgan y Prentiss cruzaron una miraba, algo anonadados por las deducciones de la chica.

— Soy el agente Morgan —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

— Ya te cojo la bolsa —dijo Prentiss, agachándose un poco y asiéndola suavemente. Samantha le dejó hacer—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Cansada, pero me han dicho que me recuperaré —admitió Samantha—. ¿No habrán cogido el bastón de guía de repuesto de mi casa? Es blanco y negro...

— ¿Plegable y estaba guardado en el armario de la entrada de tu apartamento? —Terminó Morgan por ella.

— Sí —asintió Samantha, asombrada—. ¿Lo ha traído?

— Toma —dijo Morgan dejándolo en la palma abierta de la chica—. ¿No prefieres cogerte de mi brazo? Así irás más segura, sino te encuentras bien.

— Gracias, pero cuando necesite su ayuda, agente Morgan, se la pediré —fue la resuelta y enérgica respuesta de Samantha mientras desplegaba el bastón con una facilidad propia de la costumbre—. ¿Podemos irnos ya de este maldito hospital?

*** * ***

**Comisaría central de Boston. 17:03h**

La sala de interrogatorios era fría, pero ni a Hotch, Prentiss o Samantha pareció importarles mucho. Al otro lado del cristal tintado, Morgan, Reid, JJ y el inspector Mattson vieron como Prentiss ayudaba a Samantha a sentarse en una de las dos sillas que había a cada lado de una mesa de metal. Encima de la mesa, alguien había dejado un vaso de agua. Prentiss se sentó en la otra silla, mientras Hotch se quedó de pie al lado de la mesa, cerca de Prentiss.

— Samantha... —empezó a decir Prentiss con suavidad.

— Llámeme Sam —le interrumpió ella.

— De acuerdo, Sam... —corrigió Prentiss— Necesitamos que nos cuentes todo lo que puedas recordar sobre la persona que te secuestró.

Samantha cerró los ojos lentamente y frunció levemente las cejas, como si el concentrarse para recordar supusiera un esfuerzo para ella. Estuvo así unos segundos, sumida en el silencio de sus pensamientos.

— Era un hombre —susurró, al fin, Samantha, sin abrir todavía los ojos—. Apenas hablaba con nosotras y cuando lo hacía, siempre entre susurros, alteraba su voz para que no pudiéramos saber quién era.

— ¿Le reconociste? —Preguntó Prentiss, recordando lo que le había dicho Samantha en el hospital sobre reconocer las voces de la gente.

— No, pero su voz me era vagamente familiar, como si la hubiera oído otras veces pero sin prestarle atención. No sé si me explico... —Samantha intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Prentiss no la presionó— Esa voz, en mi memoria, es un ruido de fondo que, de tanto oírlo, ya no lo escuchaba.

— ¿Y dónde la habías oído? —Inquirió Hotch.

Samantha abrió los ojos y los fijó en Hotch, vacíos de toda expresión.

— En la universidad —respondió ésta, algo dubitativa.

Hotch y Prentiss cruzaron una mirada.

— ¿En qué lugar de la universidad?

— No lo sé... En muchos, quizás... Pero no sé en cual exactamente... Aunque tampoco estoy del todo segura que fuera en la universidad...

Samantha empezó a ponerse nerviosa; aferró con fuerza su bastón.

— Samantha —la llamó Prentiss, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad con su voz—, respira hondo, cálmate... Ya verás como dentro de poco lo recordarás...

— ¡No! No me voy a acordar —replicó Samantha, alzando la voz y más nerviosa que antes—. Las personas como yo identificamos a la gente que conocemos recordando su voz, y jamás, jamás se nos olvida, por más años que pasen. Y si no recuerdo la voz del hombre que me secuestró, ¡es que no me acuerdo! ¡No me acuerdo! ¡No me acuerdo...!

Samantha cerró con fuerza los párpados, se tapó los oídos con las palmas de las manos, dejando caer el bastón al suelo, agachó la cabeza y recostó los codos en la mesa; todo, en un par de segundos. Prentiss se medio levantó. El ruido de la silla al moverse fue suficiente para que Samantha se encogiera más en su posición. Prentiss, al verlo, volvió a sentarse con lentitud; miró a Hotch. Éste se acercó a Samantha con un par de pasos. Cogió el vaso de agua. Observó un instante la postura acurrucada de la chica antes de posar suavemente su mano libre en el hombro de ella.

Samantha se encogió un poco más como acto reflejo. Hotch no quitó su mano del hombro; no hacía ninguna fuerza, simplemente tenía la mano ahí. Poco a poco, la tensión de Samantha fue desapareciendo: las manos dejaron de hacer fuerza contra las orejas y, lentamente, subió la cabeza; no abrió los ojos. Las manos se quedaron alrededor del cuello y los codos encima la mesa.

— Toma, bebe —dijo Hotch a media voz, ofreciéndole el vaso de agua.

— ¿Cómo es posible que se haya calmado tan rápido? —Preguntó el inspector Mattson, atónito, al otro lado del cristal, mientras veía como Samantha cogía el vaso y bebía un par de sorbos.

Morgan y JJ miraron a Reid, esperando una respuesta. El inspector también se giró a mirarlo.

— No tengo ni idea —admitió Reid sin perder detalle de lo que ocurría dentro de la sala de interrogatorios—. Cuando estuvimos esta mañana en el hospital, Samantha quiso hablar a solas con Hotch.

— ¿Por qué? —Quiso saber JJ.

Reid negó con la cabeza, ignorándolo.

— Hotch no nos dijo mucho sobre lo que habían estado hablando al salir de la habitación... —la voz de Reid fue apagándose al percatarse de algo al otro lado del cristal tintado. Tardó unos segundos en seguir hablando— Pero fijaos, hay algo entre los dos —Morgan y JJ se apresuraron a mirar en la misma dirección que el doctor—. Algo de lo que hablaron en el hospital creó una especie de vínculo entre ambos, especialmente de Samantha hacia Hotch. Es muy posible que ese _vínculo_ sea el responsable que Samantha se haya calmado con tanta rapidez.

— ¿Y eso es bueno o malo? —Inquirió Morgan.

Reid, por toda respuesta, se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Más tranquila, Sam? —Quiso saber Prentiss, dentro de la sala de interrogatorios.

Samantha asintió con lentitud. Dejó el vaso en la mesa, frente suyo.

— Siento haberme puesto de esa manera —musitó Samantha bajando la cabeza, avergonzada.

— No te preocupes —dijo Prentiss, quitándole importancia—. Es normal que alguien que haya pasado por tu situación tenga estos cambios de humor tan repentinos —tomó aire, suficiente para que Samantha recuperara la compostura—. Cuéntanos todo lo que recuerdes.

— Estaba llegando a mi apartamento; había subido en ascensor —empezó a relatar Samantha con lentitud—. Estaba poniendo la llave en la cerradura cuando oí unos pasos desconocidos acercarse rápidamente hacia mí. No tuve tiempo de hacer nada porque un brazo me cogió del cuello y sentí un golpe en la cabeza. Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue recuperar la consciencia tumbada en un suelo frío y rugoso, lleno de pequeños fragmentos de plástico y con unos grilletes alrededor de mis tobillos; eran rudimentarios, caseros y estaban unidos a una cadena. Estaba muy asustada e intenté quitármelos pero dos chicas me suplicaron que no lo hiciera.

— ¿Dos chicas? —Repitió Prentiss. Al otro lado del cristal, la noticia de que el sudes había llegado a retener a tres chicas a la vez, sorprendió bastante — ¿Cómo se llamaban?

— Jessie y Lauren —contestó Samantha—. Estaban tan asustadas como yo porque él se había llevado a su compañera, Susan, y a un chico, y no habían vuelto. Les pregunté donde estábamos, pero ninguna de las dos lo sabía.

— ¿Por qué te pidieron que no intentaras liberarte?

— El hombre que nos había secuestrado había impuesto unas normas que no podían romperse jamás. Y una de esas normas era que no podíamos liberarnos.

— ¿Qué otras normas había? —Samantha se estremeció. Prentiss estiró su mano para coger la de Samantha; sintió que la mano de la chica temblaba ligeramente— Sabemos que es duro para ti recordar estas cosas en estos momentos, pero necesitamos saberlo para poder cogerle.

— Eres la única persona que puede hablarnos de él, Sam —añadió Hotch.

Samantha se quedó inmóvil un instante. Asintió lentamente.

— De acuerdo —musitó.

— Tómate el tiempo que necesites —dijo Prentiss.

Samantha volvió a asentir al tiempo que inspiraba profundamente. Dejó escapar el aire muy despacio antes de empezar a hablar.

— La primera vez que me trajo la comida dijo que era una de las candidatas para la selección de talentos y que todo eso no era más que unas pruebas que debía superar. Añadió que eran unas pruebas muy duras pero que el resultado final merecía el esfuerzo. Después, me enumeró las condiciones que debían respetarse estrictamente durante la selección que duraría mientras estuviera allí —Samantha tragó saliva con dificultad—: no se podía hablar en voz alta ni hacer ruidos fuertes porque debía respetarse la concentración de las demás candidatas; tampoco podía moverme del lugar que me había asignado ya que cada una tenía su propio espacio y no se podía invadir el espacio de las demás candidatas —Hotch volvió a acercarle el vaso de agua, arrastrándolo por la mesa. Samantha lo rechazó con un leve gesto de cabeza; no quería detenerse una vez había empezado—. También dijo que de vez en cuando vendría algún chico a hacer una prueba con nosotras y que en ese momento nadie más que él podía hacer ruido y que seríamos nosotras quien le evaluaríamos, ya que era nuestra obligación porque era muy posible que en un futuro trabajáramos juntos. La evaluación, puntualizó, debía realizarse por los gestos que hacía o por la voz; nunca por ambas a la vez. Antes de irse, dijo que si incumplía alguna de esas normas, la que fuera, quedaría automáticamente descalificada.

— ¿Te dijo todo eso con esas palabras? —Inquirió Prentiss, medio anonada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Samantha asintió en silencio; sus manos volvían a temblar.

— ¿Y dónde están las normas? —Quiso saber el inspector Mattson, girándose hacia Morgan y Reid.

— El sudes, en su fantasía, quería hacerle creer, al igual que él mismo cree, que eso no era más que una audición para una obra de teatro —interpretó Morgan.

— El sudes es el director de la obra, de su particular obra —añadió Reid.

— ¿_Romeo y Julieta_? —Dedujo el inspector.

Morgan le miró significativamente antes de responderle.

— Las chicas que secuestra son candidatas para interpretar esa obra, para interpretar, en definitiva, a Julieta. La selección, al contrario de lo que quiere hacer creer, significa la muerte. Es el final de la obra y lo representa lo más explícitamente posible.

— Del mismo modo que sucedía en la Antigüedad —explicó Reid, acelerando las palabras por momentos—. En las representaciones de las tragedias griegas en la época romana, durante toda la obra el personaje que sufre un destino trágico, normalmente el protagonista de la historia, es un actor. En la última escena, cuando la tragedia va a producirse, se sustituye el actor por un reo a muerte y es éste último quien sufre en carne propia el destino que marca la tragedia, como Ícaro cayendo del cielo u Orfeo devorado por un oso —el inspector le miraba medio incrédulo—. Sí, el reo moría en el escenario delante de cientos de personas.

— Qué bárbaro... —resopló JJ a media voz.

— Por eso cada pareja que han encontrado en los cementerios presentaban la misma muerte que Romeo y Julieta en la obra de Shakespeare: Romeo envenenado y Julieta apuñalada —terminó Morgan antes de volver a centrar su atención en lo que sucedía al otro lado del cristal.

Reid, JJ y el inspector le imitaron.

— ¿Sabías qué pasaba si alguna de vosotras incumplía las normas? —Inquirió Hotch suavemente.

La respuesta fue fulminante. Samantha aplastó las manos contra las orejas; sus párpados apenas se veían por la fuerza que hacía para cerrarlos. En su cara se reflejaba el más puro y terrorífico horror. Hotch y Prentiss cruzaron una mirada, comprendiendo al instante que la actitud de Samantha revelaba que sí sabía lo que les sucedía a las otras chicas; sino todo, al menos una parte. Prentiss se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Samantha; se agachó a su lado y la cogió delicadamente por el brazo. Miró su rostro congestionado: un par de lágrimas escapaban entre las pestañas, resbalando lentamente hacia abajo.

— Tranquila, tranquila, Sam... —musitó Prentiss, sabiendo que ella podía oírla— Ya pasó...

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar con más fuerza en los ojos de la chica.

— ¡No, no pasó! ¡No pasó! —Gritó Samantha con la voz rota— ¡Ya no podía más! ¡No podía más! ¡No, no...! —Inspiró aire a espasmos, como si le costara hacerlo— La primera vez creí que eran imaginaciones mías hasta que le oí a él gemir como un salvaje mientras Jessie...

Hotch se acercó a la mesa, atento a cada palabra; Prentiss se puso en tensión.

— ¿Qué pasó después? —Inquirió Prentiss con lentitud, obligando así a Samantha a no detenerse en aquellos recuerdos.

— Cuando trajo a Emma y la puso en el lugar de Jessie... Lo supe... Supe lo que había pasado. Como también supe que Lauren no había oído nada porque se preguntaba una y otra vez donde estaba Jessie y qué le había ocurrido. No tuve el coraje ni la fuerza suficiente para decirle la verdad... —Samantha calló para intentar contener los ríos de lágrimas, pero la brutalidad de los recuerdos se lo impedía una y otra vez. Hotch fue a interrumpir su discurso pero Samantha se le adelantó y siguió hablando, tratando de ese modo sacar fuera parte del veneno de aquellos recuerdos— Aún no sé cómo pude soportar lo que les hizo a Emma y Lauren, pero con Maggie... —se le rompió la voz y nuevas lágrimas resbalaron mejillas abajo, incendiándolas aún más. Su voz se convirtió en un murmullo ronco y medio ahogado— Con ella se ensañó hasta que ya no pudo más. Creo que Maggie intentó escapar y eso le enfureció y se lo hizo pagar con creces... Fue demasiado para mí...

Samantha quitó las manos de las orejas y las puso encima de sus ojos, ocultando el llanto; los sollozos le sacudían el cuerpo.

— ¿Qué pasaba cuando llevaba a los chicos?

Samantha tardó medio minuto en contestar, hasta que logró encontrar la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo.

— Los chicos... Con ellos tenía menos compasión aún. Los ataba en medio de aquella sala y los golpeaba con los puños y con un bate o una barra metálica hasta que sus gritos se convertían en gemidos afónicos. A veces duraba poco, pero otras veces era tan larga la agonía, que se iba durante largas horas, dejando al chico incapaz de moverse y gimiendo de dolor, hasta que decidía regresar y rematarl... —las últimas sílabas fue bajando cada vez más la voz hasta que sólo movió los labios en silencio. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y bajó la cabeza hacia el pecho, sin separar las manos de la cara— Ya no podía más...

Sam se puso a llorar en silencio.

— Sam, cuando conseguiste escapar, ¿quedó alguien en el sótano? —Preguntó Hotch a media voz. Samantha asintió en silencio— ¿Sabes como se llamaban?

— Torrence y Sarah —respondió Samantha con un hilo de voz—. Por favor, por favor, tienen que sacarlas de allí.

— Lo haremos, Sam, te lo prometo —aseguró Hotch.

Prentiss miró de reojo a su jefe con sorpresa antes de volver a centrarse en Samantha.

— Lo has hecho muy bien, Sam —la felicitó Prentiss en voz suave, acariciándole la espalda—. Nos has ayudado mucho.

Prentiss se irguió y se acercó a Hotch. Ambos salieron de la sala y encontrarse con los demás al otro lado del cristal. Hotch cerró la puerta tras suyo. Samantha no pareció darse cuenta que se había quedado sola en la sala.

— Desde el principio tenía tres chicas secuestradas a la vez... —dijo JJ, anonadada.

— Es muy audaz y atrevido —admitió Morgan.

— Debió y aún debe tener aterrorizadas a esas chicas —razonó Prentiss—. Sólo hace falta mirar a Samantha para ver el miedo que le producía ese hombre.

— Pero aún no ha contado cómo logró escapar del sudes... —empezó a decir el inspector.

— Mírela —le interrumpió Morgan, señalando con un ademán el cristal de la sala—. ¿Cree que ahora sería capaz de contarnos algo más, después de hacerle recordar la pesadilla en la que ha estado viviendo durante tres meses?

— Pero el inspector tiene razón —objetó Reid—: necesitamos saber cómo escapó, como pudo eludir al sudes. Puede que con lo que nos cuente podamos cogerle.

— Pero no ahora —replicó Prentiss—. Su mente ha llegado al límite, no puede más. Necesita descansar y tranquilizarse.

— Está bien —atajó Hotch—. Prentiss, JJ, llevadla a un hotel para que pueda relajarse y descansar. Si os cuenta algo nuevo, hacédnoslo saber.

JJ asintió.

— Bien —dijo Prentiss.

Las dos agentes entraron en la sala de interrogatorios para llevarse a Samantha.

— ¿No sería mejor que la llevaran a su casa? —Preguntó Mattson.

— Dudo que encuentre más segura su casa que una habitación de hotel —respondió Morgan con la voz apagada.

*** * ***

**Un sótano oscuro. 20:17h**

Las cadenas crujieron en el centro de la sala. Torrence y Sarah se encogieron en sus respectivos rincones, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Las cadenas volvieron a moverse, sonando como una campana fúnebre y desafinada; una queja débil y ahogada le siguió.

Las dos chicas habían sido testigos de cómo aquel retorcido tipo había entrado en esa sala arrastrando tras él a otra persona, más muerta que viva, más inconsciente que consciente. La había llevado hasta el centro de la sala, la había encadenado con calma, asegurándose que no podría escapar antes de irse por donde había venido, dejando a sus espaldas una incertidumbre difícil de apaciguar. Ninguna de las dos había pronunciado palabra; el dolor de sus golpes les recordaba vivamente las reglas que imperaban en aquel lugar.

Torrence tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. La experiencia le decía que el bulto atado en medio de todas las cadenas era un chico, pero el miedo le instaba a pensar que aquel hombre había encontrado a la tercera chica, la había vuelto a secuestrar y, tarde o temprano, recibiría algo más que unos pocos golpes por su osadía. Su mente bloqueada era incapaz de imaginar lo que podría hacerle.

Sarah ni tan siquiera era capaz de pensar. El terror le quemaba en las entrañas como un hierro candente. Sentía su alma arrastrada hacia la más profunda locura y la más acuciante desesperación le oprimía el pecho, impidiéndole a sus pulmones respirar rítmicamente. El aire rancio, viciado y cargado descargaba todo su peso en sus hombros, en un intento por aplastarla al suelo.

Otra queja, algo más audible, surgió del centro de la sala. Sarah, en un espasmo de terror, hizo crujir sus cadenas.

— Ha... Hay... ¿Hay alguien ahí? —Una voz temblorosa surgió indecisa del centro de la sala; era de chico.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un suave suspiro de alivio.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Cementerio de la universidad. 08:14h**

El frío nocturno aún se resistía a abandonar las zonas iluminadas por el sol de la mañana, que ya empezaba a hacer notar su calor, pero persistía en las sombras, permitiendo que el rocío de la hierba mojara el calzado y los bajos de los pantalones.

Morgan, Hotch y Reid cruzaron la cinta amarilla que delimitaba el escenario. Prentiss había dejado la tarea de vigilar y proteger a Samantha en manos de JJ y se había unido a los demás; Hotch así lo había dispuesto. El inspector Mattson los esperaba a pocos pasos.

— El escenario ha cambiado —dijo sin preámbulos el inspector.

Los agentes se acercaron a observar. Un poco más adelante, frente a un mausoleo de aspecto lóbrego, había el cuerpo de un chico tumbado en el suelo; sus ojos sin vida estaban fijos en el cielo.

— ¿Han tocado algo? —Quiso saber Hotch, girándose hacia el inspector.

Éste negó con la cabeza.

— No hay chica ni ninguna nota —dijo Morgan agachado al lado de la cabeza del chico.

— Pero está la rosa —repuso Prentiss.

Reid sacó algunas fotografías de los demás escenarios de su cartera.

— Pero la rosa está colocada donde debiera estar el cuerpo de la chica y no en la mano —apuntó Reid observando alternativamente las imágenes que tenía en la mano y el escenario que tenía a sus pies—. El brazo y la mano estirados del chico parecen que quisieran coger la rosa y no pudiesen.

— Cierto —asintió Hotch—. Demasiados cambios en sólo dos días.

— ¿Y eso qué significa? —Inquirió el inspector Matsson.

Nadie respondió.

*** * ***

**Comisaría central de Boston. 09:05h**

— Gracias, JJ —dijo Prentiss antes de colgar el móvil.

— ¿Qué quería? —Inquirió Hotch apartando la mirada de las fotografías e informes que tenía entre manos.

— Samantha le ha contado cómo consiguió escapar del sudes —respondió Prentiss. Toda la atención estaba fija en ella, por lo que siguió hablando—. Samantha dedujo que las drogaba cuando les daba de comer e intentó averiguar donde la metía para evitar tomársela. Descubrió que estaba dentro de la bebida. La noche que se escapó fingió atragantarse y escupió la bebida...

— Evitando así tomar la droga —no pudo evitar decir Reid.

— Exacto —asintió Prentiss—. Después fingió que se dormía como las demás y esperó todo lo que pudo y escapó de allí hasta que se encontró con la patrulla de policía.

— ¿Y cómo pudo soltarse de las cadenas? —Quiso saber Morgan.

— El sudes las soltaba una a una antes de darles de comer para llevarlas al baño —explicó Prentiss—. Cuando las devolvía a su sitio y les ordenaba que volvieran a atarse, Samantha simuló que lo hacía rodeando sus tobillos con la cadena y cerrando los grilletes para que el sudes no sospechara.

— Supongo que si ha contado todo esto, será porqué estaba más tranquila, ¿no? —Dedujo el inspector.

— Sí —afirmó Prentiss—, aunque la noche la ha pasado bastante intranquila, como si tuviera pesadillas. Una de ellas la ha despertado y me contado algo que nos puede ser de ayuda. Me ha dicho que la sala donde estaba encerrada cree que estaba en un sótano, ya que tuvo que subir algunos tramos de escaleras. Cuando llegó arriba, sintió que el espacio en el que se encontraba era inmenso y estaba vacío, como si fuera un almacén o una vieja fábrica. Dijo que se había perdido varias veces intentando encontrar una salida.

— Hasta que la encontró, por suerte para ella y para nosotros —añadió Mattson.

El móvil de Morgan empezó a sonar.

— Dime, García —dijo éste nada más descolgar.

— ¿Cuándo es tu día de suerte? —Preguntó ésta al otro lado de la línea.

— El día en que tú me llamas, preciosa —contestó Morgan con una gran sonrisa. En el otro extremo se oyó una risa vivaracha—. Pongo el altavoz, guapa.

— Hoy es vuestro día de suerte, chicos —empezó a decir García—; he encontrado el modo en que el sudes escoge a sus víctimas —todos en la sala de conferencias prestaron atención—. He buscado en todos los artículos del periódico de la universidad los relacionados con el grupo de teatro y nada.

— ¿Nada? —Repitió Reid, extrañado.

— Nada de nada. En ninguna lista de los actores, aparte de la noticia que encontré, aparecen los nombres de nuestras víctimas femeninas —aclaró García—. Así que he llamado al responsable del grupo de teatro y le he preguntado por el papel que las víctimas tenían en las obras. Y me ha respondido que todas ellas eran sustitutas de los papeles principales que hacían de relleno en el fondo del escenario durante las representaciones o interpretaban personajes secundarios, con poco texto en la obra.

— Por eso las elige el sudes —dijo Prentiss—. Porqué cree que son como él: chicas que no destacan entre las demás, que no tienen ningún papel importante y las han relegado a un segundo plano en las obras del grupo de teatro.

— Y al secuestrarlas las convierte en protagonistas —añadió Hotch.

— Pero Samantha Kaplance no es como las demás chicas —objetó García—. No estaba en el grupo de teatro. Ni aparece en ninguna otra noticia relacionada con el grupo.

— No encaja en el perfil de víctima del sudes. Ése fue su primer error —dijo Morgan.

— García —dijo Hotch—, busca en los alrededores de donde se encontró a Samantha los empleados de los almacenes y fábricas cerrados en los últimos diez años y compáralos con la lista reducida del grupo de teatro y el perfil del sujeto. Es posible que haya alguna relación.

— Marchando, que es gerundio —asintió García antes de colgar.

Un agente entró y entregó una bolsa de pruebas con un papel dentro al inspector y le comentó algo a media voz que los demás no pudieron oír.

— Gracias —dijo éste antes que el agente volviera a salir por la puerta.

— ¿Qué es, inspector? —Preguntó Hotch, intrigado.

— Es un papel parecido al que dejaba el sudes en los escenarios —explicó Mattson—. Hay escrito algo.

— ¿Puede leerlo, por favor? —Pidió Reid inmediatamente.

— Claro —asintió el inspector—. "Tu pulso cesará; / no seguirá su ritmo, sino que cesará; / ni hálitos ni suspiros indicarán que vives, / tus sonrosados labios y mejillas / como ceniza palidecerán; se cerrarán ventanas en tus ojos, / como morir cuando apaga el día de la vida; / todos tus miembros, sin poder moverse, / han de tornarse rígidos y duros, fríos como la muerte"*.

— Es otro fragmento de _Romeo y Julieta_ —se apresuró a confirmar Reid. El inspector dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa—. Es un pasaje de Fray Lorenzo cuando le da un brebaje a Julieta para hacerla parecer muerta. Pero no entiendo muy bien...

Dejó la frase a medias y cogió el ejemplar de la obra que había encima de la mesa para buscar y releer con atención otra vez ese pasaje. Prentiss cogió la bolsa y examinó su interior. Morgan se puso a su lado y la imitó.

— ¿Dónde encontraron este papel? —Quiso saber Prentiss levantando la vista de la bolsa— No recuerdo haberlo visto en la escena.

— Está muy arrugado —remarcó Morgan.

— Estaba dentro de la otra mano del chico —explicó el inspector—; lo tenía cogido muy fuerte. El forense ha tenido que partir algunos huesos para extraerlo y el _rigor mortis_ no ayudaba. Y... ¿qué puede significar este otro cambio en su conducta? ¿Qué quiere decir este trozo de papel dentro de la mano del chico?

— Rabia —respondió Prentiss—. Una de sus víctimas ha conseguido huir y eso le ha puesto furioso.

— Pero una persona furiosa se vuelve descuidada, comete errores —razonó Morgan—. Ted Bundy lo hizo al seguir asesinando después de salir de la cárcel: había estado sometido a mucho estrés en los dos años que estuvo en la cárcel y eso hizo que la prisa por matar de nuevo cuando salió hiciera que su _modus operandi_ no fuese tan perfecto como antes; por eso lo capturaron. Pero éste sigue siendo metódico, no ha cometido ningún error. No tiene ningún sentido.

— No lo tiene para nosotros pero sí lo tiene para el sudes; sólo ha dejado las pistas que quería que encontrásemos, como en los otros escenarios —dijo Hotch—. Hay que averiguar qué significa este cambio de comportamiento.

*** * ***

**Calles de Boston. 10:35h**

Desde la seguridad de las sombras y aislado de los transeúntes, observaba casi con deleite el edificio que se alzaba a poca distancia de donde estaba él, todo cemento y cristal. No le prestaba ninguna atención a la arquitectura, sino a lo que se escondía en su interior, en alguno de los muchos rincones y recovecos que tenía la construcción.

Había sido el destino, más que la casualidad, lo que le había permitido averiguar lo que con tanto ímpetu había estado buscando y que ya pensaba que había perdido para siempre. La noche anterior, después de haberse rendido, tras buscar y buscar infructuosamente, había pasado por esa misma calle de camino a su refugio y el amado destino había querido que la viera entrar en aquel edificio, acompañada, por lo que supuso, dos policías.

Apenas había podido dormir de la emoción y, para matar el tiempo, había preparado algunas cosas que podían serle de utilidad. Cuando el sol empezó a despuntar, él ya estaba allí, montando guardia por si acaso salía, pero no lo hizo.

El destino. Era lo que justo deseaba.

Ahora sólo le faltaba lo más difícil, pero no tenía miedo al fracaso. Seguro que el destino seguiría estando de su parte.

*** * ***

**Comisaría central de Boston. 12:12h**

En la sala de conferencias, prácticamente todo seguía igual. Reid seguía analizando por enésima vez el fragmento que el sudes había dejado en su última víctima y lo comparaba con los demás fragmentos y el ejemplar de _Romeo y Julieta_, cada vez más manoseado. Hotch y Morgan repasaban otra vez el perfil que ellos mismos habían hecho, buscando coincidencias que tenía con lo que les había contado Samantha, e intentaban encajarlo todo con lo que habían visto en su última escena.

Prentiss y el inspector Mattson aparecieron en ese momento por la puerta; acaban de llegar del laboratorio forense.

— Tenemos el informe de la autopsia preliminar —anunció Mattson sacudiendo ligeramente una carpeta que tenía entre manos—. Muerte por ingestión de arsénico, según todos los indicios. Igual que los demás chicos.

— ¿Lo han identificado? —Inquirió Morgan.

— Le he enviado las huellas a García —respondió Prentiss.

Hotch ya había cogido su móvil y estaba llamando.

— Si me llamáis por la identidad del último chico —soltó García antes de que Hotch dijera palabra—, ya la tengo. Según las huellas que me ha enviado Prentiss, se llamaba Ralph Brooks, 25 años. Nacido en San Antonio, Texas. Por el registro de su tarjeta y los datos de la Seguridad Social, había viajado por la mitad este del país trabajando cuando se quedaba sin dinero. Había llegado a Boston hacía tres semanas y había empezado a trabajar como mozo de almacén en un supermercado.

— No tiene nada en común con los demás chicos —dijo Morgan sin dirigirse a nadie en particular—. Elegido al azar.

— Quizá no tan al azar, chicos —puntualizó García.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Quiso saber Morgan.

— Tengo en pantalla las fotografías de los chicos muertos por este tipo y todos tienen el pelo negro, ojos azules o verdes y no eran precisamente feos —explicó García—. De hecho, Ralph Brooks y Adam Jones eran realmente guapos... —suspiró— Qué pena...

— Gracias, García —le agradeció Hotch.

— A disponer —dijo García antes de colgar.

Todos se tomaron unos momentos de silencio para cavilar sobre lo que se había dicho. Prentiss fue la primera en tomar la palabra.

— Incluso escoge a los chicos siguiendo un perfil específico.

— Y lo hace siguiendo unas características físicas —arguyó Morgan—, mientras que las chicas las escoge porque le recuerdan a él. Son las versiones femeninas de sí mismo.

— ¿Pero esto nos ayuda en algo? —Quiso saber el inspector.

— No —negó Hotch—. Para encontrar a nuestro sujeto debemos seguir buscando a hombres de la lista del grupo de teatro o que tengan relación indirecta con él que encajen en el perfil.

— ¿Y si pidiéramos ayuda a los ciudadanos? —Propuso Mattson.

— No es una buena idea —dijo Reid sin levantar la vista de las hojas y el libro que tenía frente a sí—. Debemos evitar que nadie más se entrometa en este caso.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

— ¿Has descubierto algo? —Preguntó Morgan, interesado.

— Aún no tengo muy claro el significado del último fragmento de _Romeo y Julieta_, pero sí que comprendo porque deja los fragmentos —todos le miraban con interés. Reid sintió las miradas fijas en él y levantó la cabeza—. Por lo que nos contó Samantha, el sudes contempla el secuestro como un ensayo de su particular obra mientras que los asesinatos son la puesta de escena, su modo de mostrar al público su arte.

— ¿Y quién es el público? —Inquirió Mattson.

— Aquellos que ven realmente su arte y, según piensa él, lo comprenden —contestó Reid.

— Nosotros —dijo Hotch—. Todos los que ven la escena del crimen. Si difundimos el perfil del sudes entre los ciudadanos, el sudes podría hacer cualquier cosa al haber perdido el control que le confiere la situación actual. Además, si no difundimos ningún tipo de información, el sudes no podrá averiguar qué es lo que ya sabemos de él, lo cual nos da cierta ventaja.

— ¿Con cualquier cosa se refiere a que podría matar a las dos chicas que aún tiene secuestradas? —Dedujo Mattson. Hotch asintió— Iré a decirles a mis hombres que no comenten nada sobre el caso.

Hotch volvió a asentir en silencio. El inspector salió de la sala mientras Reid volvía a enfrascarse con los fragmentos de _Romeo y Julieta_ y Morgan y Hotch en las hojas del tablón y de la mesa. Prentiss sacó su móvil.

— Voy a llamar a JJ para ver cómo está Samantha —dijo Prentiss mientras marcaba.

Hotch la miró un momento antes de asentir.

— Dime, Emily —dijo JJ nada más descolgar.

Prentiss la puso al corriente de las novedades en pocas palabras.

— ¿Cómo está Samantha? —Preguntó al final.

— Intenta estar lo más tranquila posible —explicó JJ—. Come, habla si le preguntas sobre cualquier tema trivial, se pasea por la habitación... Ahora mismo, está sentada en el sofá mirando la televisión.

— ¿Mirando la televisión? —Repitió Prentiss, incrédula.

— Bueno, la tiene encendida pero tiene cara de ausente. No creo que preste atención a lo que hacen.

— Sigue teniendo miedo.

— Se le nota en la cara; no puede ocultarlo. Sabe que el hombre que la retuvo los últimos meses sigue por ahí suelto.

— Y quien sabe si tarde o temprano volverá a por ella —Prentiss hizo una breve pausa—. Cuando averigüemos algo más, te llamaremos.

— Lo mismo digo —asintió JJ antes de colgar.

*** * ***

**Habitación de hotel. 15:16h**

El televisor seguía encendido; el volumen estaba muy bajo y los diálogos de una vieja telenovela eran apenas murmullos audibles. JJ estaba sentada en la mesa, con los platos vacíos de la comida frente suyo, mirando hacia el sofá, donde podía ver la figura acurrucada y dormida de Samantha con las luces intermitentes y cambiantes de la pantalla. Las cortinas de las ventanas estaban echadas para evitar que la viva luz del sol de aquella hora reptase a su antojo por la habitación. Una lámpara mortecina en un rincón daba toda la luz que se podía precisar.

Samantha se removió en sueños, aferrándose las manos al pecho, como protegiéndose de alguna oscura pesadilla o, simplemente, porque tenía frío. JJ se levantó en silencio y fue a buscar en el altillo del armario una manta fina para cubrir a la chica. Cuando la tuvo entre manos, la desplegó y se acercó cuidadosamente al sofá.

La lámpara del rincón se apagó con un invisible destello y las voces del televisor se esfumaron con un suspiro; toda la habitación se sumió en una inquietante penumbra. JJ, de la sorpresa, dejó caer la manta sobre Samantha. Ésta se despertó de un sobresalto.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién hay ahí? —Farfulló Samantha en un susurro cargado de miedo.

— Soy yo, Sam, la agente Jareau —la tranquilizó JJ, poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Se ha ido la luz, nada más.

— Vale —dijo Samantha aún con un deje de intranquilidad en la voz.

— Llamaré a recepción, a ver si saben qué puede haber pasado —dijo JJ acercándose a la mesa de la lámpara del rincón, donde había uno de los dos teléfonos de la habitación. Descolgó; no había línea—. El apagón debe haber afectado también a los teléfonos. Bajaré a recepción. No te muevas de aquí, Sam; volveré enseguida.

— De acuerdo —asintió ésta, haciéndose un ovillo sentada en el sofá—. Pero cierre la puerta con llave por fuera, por favor, agente.

— Está bien —accedió JJ ya al lado de la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y comprobó que el pasillo estaba completamente a oscuras. Sólo parpadeaban las tenues luces de emergencia. Instintivamente, puso la mano encima de su arma. Salió al pasillo y, justo estaba cerrando la puerta de la habitación, cuando sintió un tremendo golpe en la base del cráneo. JJ se desplomó al suelo y todo se fundió en negro.

* * *

* _Versos originals de _Romeo and Juliet: "For no pulse / Shall keep his native progress, but surcease. / No warmth, no breath, shall testify thou livest. / The roses in thy lips and cheeks shall fade / To wanny ashes, thy eyes' windows fall / Like death when he shuts up the day of life. / Each part, deprived of suple government, / Shall, staff and stark and cold, appear like death."


	10. Capítulo 10

**Comisaría central de Boston. 15:28h**

— Chicos, creo que lo tengo —dijo Reid en voz alta pero sin apartar la vista de las páginas del libro.

— ¿El qué? —Preguntó Morgan.

Prentiss y Hotch dejaron lo que estaban haciendo.

— Creo que ya sé que significa el último fragmento que ha dejado el sudes —Reid le tendió a Morgan una copia de la hoja que se había hallado en el último escenario. Éste la cogió—. ¿Qué ves?

Prentiss se acercó a Morgan.

— ¿Un fragmento de _Romeo y Julieta_? —Inquirió Morgan sin comprender.

— Olvídate que es un fragmento de _Romeo y Julieta_ —sugirió Reid rápidamente.

Morgan y Prentiss volvieron a mirar la hoja de papel.

— "Tu pulso cesará; / no seguirá su ritmo, sino que cesará; / ni hálitos ni suspiros indicarán que vives, / tus sonrosados labios y mejillas / como ceniza palidecerán; se cerrarán ventanas en tus ojos, / como morir cuando apaga el día de la vida; / todos tus miembros, sin poder moverse, / han de tornarse rígidos y duros, fríos como la muerte" —Morgan releyó los versos en voz alta.

— Oh, dios mío... —murmuró Prentiss al comprenderlo.

— Es una amenaza de muerte —dijo Morgan, desolado—. Una amenaza de muerte hacia Samantha.

Hotch cogió el móvil de su bolsillo y empezó a marcar.

— ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta antes, Reid? —Quiso saber Hotch con severidad, mientras esperaba la señal de llamada.

— Porqué sólo veía un fragmento de _Romeo y Julieta_, como vosotros —se justificó éste. Miró a Prentiss y a Morgan—. Pero ese fragmento no encajaba con el escenario en el que lo encontramos. Ese escenario era del todo diferente al _modus operandi_ habitual del sudes.

— Sólo había el cadáver de un chico, la rosa ocupaba el lugar de la chica, la nota estaba en el puño cerrado del chico... —enumeró Prentiss—. Todo era distinto.

— Y si todo el escenario era distinto, ¿por qué entonces no cambiaba el contenido de su nota? ¿Por qué siguió siendo un fragmento de _Romeo y Julieta_? —Dijo Reid. No dejó que ninguno de sus compañeros contestara a su pregunta y siguió hablando— Lo hizo; cambió el contenido y el destinatario de su nota. Los destinatarios ya no éramos nosotros, sino su "Julieta perdida", Sam. Y en cuanto al contenido de la nota... Conoce tan bien la obra de Shakespeare que no le hizo falta escribir la amenaza con sus propias palabras. Simplemente cambió el significado que dio Shakespeare a este fragmento en concreto por el significado que él quería transmitir. De ahí que haya tardado tanto en averiguarlo.

— Por eso la nota estaba en el puño cerrado del chico —dedujo Morgan—. Estaba furioso por habérsele escapado una de sus "Julietas".

— Y también que iba a por Sam —añadió Prentiss—. Para volver a tenerla en sus manos y matarla. El lugar donde hubiera de estar el cadáver de la chica es para Samantha. Todo el escenario señalaba a Sam y no hemos sabido verlo.

— No contesta —dijo Hotch, sombrío, mirando el móvil que sujetaba en la mano.

— ¿Quién? —Preguntó Morgan, preocupado.

— JJ no coge el teléfono —respondió Hotch.

Se miraron unos a otros, pensando lo mismo: era demasiado tarde.

*** * ***

**Habitación de hotel. 16:15h**

Cada equipo de asalto estaba en cada extremo del pasillo. Uno se quedó en la retaguardia, cubriendo todas las salidas posibles, mientras que el otro, encabezado por Hotch, Prentiss, Morgan y Reid se acercaba rápida y sigilosamente a la puerta de la habitación donde habían alojado a Sam. Hotch y Reid se colocaron a un lado de la puerta cerrada, y Morgan y Prentiss en el otro. Hotch le hizo una señal a Morgan. Éste se puso delante de la puerta y la abrió de una patada. Entraron en tropel dentro de la habitación con las armas listas.

La habitación estaba en penumbra, con las persianas medio bajadas y las cortinas echadas; no había ninguna luz encendida. Hotch les hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Prentiss y a Reid para que miraran cerca de la cama y en el baño. Morgan fue a rodear el sofá por el lado más alejado de la puerta pero se detuvo de golpe.

— ¡JJ! —Exclamó Morgan agachándose.

Hotch, Reid y Prentiss corrieron hacia el sofá. Hotch fue el primero en llegar y se agachó al lado de Morgan, que estaba apartando la mesilla que había frente al sofá para que hubiera más espacio.

— ¡Avisad a una ambulancia! —Gritó Hotch sin apartar su atención de JJ, que permanecía inconsciente. Se oyeron pasos apresurados en el pasillo—. JJ... —musitó preocupado.

JJ estaba tumbada boca arriba, con la cabeza ladeada y el pelo enmarañado. Uno de los hombres del equipo de asalto subió un par de persianas. La habitación quedó inundada de luz.

— JJ, ¿me oyes? —Inquirió Morgan, angustiado, zarandeándola suavemente.

— La ha arrastrado hasta aquí —señaló Reid fijándose en la ropa mal puesta.

— Seguramente la atacó en la puerta de la habitación; tiene sangre en el nacimiento del pelo —dedujo Prentiss—. ¿Cómo pudo atacar a JJ por sorpresa si estaba sobre aviso?

En ese momento entraron dos sanitarios. Los agentes se apartaron de JJ. Los sanitarios se arrodillaron al lado de JJ y le buscaron las constantes vitales y todas las posibles heridas. Los cuatro agentes les observaron unos momentos en silencio.

— No lo sabemos —dijo Hotch en respuesta a la pregunta de Prentiss—. Ahora la prioridad es Sam. Hay que encontrarla cuanto antes.

— Y hay que suponer que está armado —añadió Reid—. Le ha quitado el arma a JJ.

El móvil de Morgan empezó a sonar. Éste lo descolgó, poniéndolo en manos libres.

— Creo que he encontrado el nombre de nuestro sujeto —dijo García por saludo—. Se llama Alan Doyle. Tiene estudios de electricidad y electrónica y trabajó en una fábrica de componentes electrónicos; la empresa cerró hace cuatro años y medio. Después de eso, Doyle entró a trabajar en la universidad de Harvard como empleado de mantenimiento.

— Como empleado de la universidad tenía acceso a los laboratorios y pudo robar el arsénico de allí —dedujo Prentiss.

— Y tenía todo el derecho a apuntarse al grupo de teatro —terció Reid.

— ¿Qué hay de la fábrica? —Inquirió Hotch con impaciencia.

— Está a las afueras de Boston, cerca de donde encontraron a Samantha —respondió García—. Por lo que veo en las fotos del satélite, la fábrica es grande. Además, he encontrado los planos de la fábrica y se ve que aprovecharon parte de la estructura del almacén que había allí antiguamente; era un almacén de pólvora y munición.

— Será un maldito laberinto —apuntó Morgan—. Doyle podría esconderse en cualquier rincón.

— ¿Sigue cerrada? —Preguntó Hotch.

— Sí —contestó García.

— Es ahí donde las ha estado escondiendo todo este tiempo; conoce el lugar —dijo Prentiss—. Y es allí donde habrá vuelto a llevar a Sam.

— ¿Sam...? ¿Samantha? —Repitió García, asustada— ¿Se ha llevado otra vez a Samantha? ¿Y JJ? ¿No estaba con ella? ¿También se la ha llevado? Oh, JJ, JJ...

— Eh, eh, preciosa... Tranquila, Penélope, tranquila —intentó calmarla Morgan—. Doyle no se la ha llevado; sólo quería a Samantha. Le ha dado un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¿Y está bien? —García seguía angustiada.

— Ahora la están examinando para ver que no tenga nada grave.

— Gracias a Dios... —suspiró García.

— García, dinos la dirección de la fábrica —le pidió Prentiss. Ésta no respondió—. ¡García!

— ¿Qué...? —García parecía un poco desubicada— Ah, sí, sí... La dirección.

— Voy a llamar al inspector Mattson —dijo Hotch mientras García les facilitaba la dirección de la fábrica cerrada.

*** * ***

**Fábrica cerrada. 16:22h**

El vaivén irregular de aquello que la rodeaba la devolvió al mundo real. Había estado soñando otra vez con la misma pesadilla; siempre era la misma. Estaba en una habitación grande, oscura y sin salida. Él estaba allí, buscándola sin cesar. Ella estaba hecha un ovillo en un rincón, oculta entre las sombras, sin posibilidad alguna de huir y sabiendo que tarde o temprano él la encontraría. Y cuando la encontrara... Trató de no pensar en ello.

Le reconfortaba saber que estaba a salvo con aquella agente del FBI, pero no podía evitar recordarse que el hombre que la había tenido secuestrada durante tanto tiempo, el mismo que aparecía en sus pesadillas, todavía seguía suelto, quizás tratando de capturarla de nuevo. Pero confiaba en aquellos agentes del FBI, sobretodo en el agente Hotchner. Tenía que hacerlo, no le quedaba más opción, porque... ¿en quién iba a hacerlo, sino?

Muy cerca de ella, chirriaron unas ruedas. "¿Qué?", pensó, sorprendida. Casi inmediatamente, un frenazo hizo deslizarla por una superficie fría y metálica que nada tenía que ver con el mullido aunque incómodo sofá de la habitación del hotel. "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy?"; cada vez estaba asustada. Trató de moverse pero sintió que sus movimientos eran limitados; algo le sujetaba los tobillos y las muñecas. Un escalofrío de terror le bajó por la espalda y el aire se enardeció en sus pulmones, dejándole la boca seca.

La pesadilla se había vuelto real, muy real.

Oyó unas pisadas sobre gravilla y una pequeña puerta que se abría a sus pies. Entonces, un olor llegó hasta ella. Le olió a _él_, con su particular mezcla de lejía, agua sucia, sudor y maldad que recordaba con demasiada claridad. La bilis le subió por la garganta, provocándole nauseas y ahogándole un grito de terror. Trató de alejarse de él, arrastrándose por esa superficie metálica que ahora sabía que era una furgoneta. No pudo llegar muy lejos: él la cogió por los tobillos atados y la arrastró hacia él. Trató de resistirse pero su mano cerrándose alrededor del cuello, haciéndole crujir las vértebras y cortándole el riego sanguíneo hacia la cabeza la hicieron desistir. Oyó como abría la otra puerta trasera de la furgoneta. Acto seguido, él la empujó fuera con una fuerza desmedida. Con los tobillos inmovilizados no pudo equilibrarse y cayó de bruces. El suelo era de burdo cemento con una fina capa de tierra arenosa, cosa que le provocó varias heridas superficiales en la piel. No tuvo tiempo de sobreponerse de la caída porque él se abalanzó sobre ella para colocarle con malos modos una bolsa de ropa en la cabeza. Después, le puso una rodilla encima de su hombro, como si quisiera asegurarse que no intentaría ninguna estupidez. Escuchó un ruido metálico que le hizo estremecerse y luego sintió el frío tacto del acero afilado en su piel, deslizándose lentamente desde los muslos hasta llegar a los tobillos. El filo del cuchillo se quedó quieto un momento antes de cortar limpiamente las ataduras de sus tobillos, que sonaron como tela plastificada. Le arrancó los restos todavía adheridos a su piel con un tirón brusco.

Más brusco fue el modo en que la obligó a levantarse, cogiéndola por debajo de la axila y por el cuello, y empujándola hacia adelante sin soltarla. Ella trastabilló y volvió a caer. Él no dejó levantarla de nuevo, sino que la arrastró sin contemplaciones. Ella intentó incorporarse de nuevo pero las prisas de él le impidieron mantener el equilibrio más de dos o tres pasos antes de caer de nuevo. Se mordió el labio para acallar el grito que pugnaba por salirle entre dientes.

Y así continuó, él arrastrándola, ella trastabillando, hasta que la vastedad de la nave vacía los tragó a ambos.

*** * ***

**Zona industrial. 16:37h**

Los coches de policía y los todo terrenos se detuvieron a una manzana escasa de la dirección de la fábrica. Hotch, Morgan, Prentiss y Reid se apearon de sus vehículos y se pusieron los chalecos antibalas con movimientos precisos y acostumbrados mientras el inspector Mattson coordinaba las patrullas para crear un perímetro alrededor de la fábrica; después, se acercó a los agentes del FBI.

— ¿Cómo entramos? —Preguntó Mattson.

— Que sus hombres cubran todas las salidas de la nave —dijo Hotch con autoridad—. Entraremos cuando estén en posición.

Mattson asintió y empezó a dar órdenes por radio.

— No sabemos dónde habrá llevado Doyle a Samantha —dijo Morgan—, pero lo más probable es que la haya llevado a algún lugar que él pueda controlar. Samantha habló del sótano; puede que la haya llevado allí, pero no hay que descartar nada. Esta nave es enorme.

— Sabe además que estamos tras su pista, por lo que no tardará en matar a Samantha —añadió Prentiss—. Tenemos que entrar ya.

— Reid, Morgan, id por la entrada de mercancías del otro lado —les ordenó Hotch—. Prentiss y yo entraremos por la este lado. Inspector, usted entrará con sus hombres por la puerta de acceso a las oficinas. Entraremos todos a la vez: no podemos dejar nada sin registrar ni ninguna vía de escape. Avisad cuando estéis en posición.

Todos asintieron y fueron rápidamente hacia sus posiciones.

*** * ***

**Un sótano oscuro. 16:38h**

Habían tardado más de lo previsto en llegar. Esa chica era más lista y atrevida de lo que pensaba; ya se lo había demostrado al conseguir escaparse de allí. Pero no pensaba que pudiera llegar tan lejos otra vez...

"Mientras bajaban las escaleras, la chica puso mal un pie en el escalón y cayó a trompicones. Doyle la soltó y se apartó a un lado para evitar caer él también. Vio como se desplomaba al final de la escalera. Bajó los escalones restantes tranquilamente, pero sin apartar la mirada de la silueta de la chica: no se movía en absoluto. Llegó a su lado; seguía sin moverse. El pasillo en el que se encontraban estaba sumido en una penumbra difícil de traspasar por la tenue luz que se colaba a través del hueco de la escalera. Se agachó para volver a cogerla por el cuello y por debajo del brazo cuando sintió una fuerte puntada de pie en el tobillo que le hizo desequilibrarse. Vislumbró fugazmente como la chica se removía velozmente para levantarse, le empujó para que cayera al suelo y se alejó de él lo más rápido que pudo, internándose en la oscuridad.

'Doyle se levantó de un salto al tiempo que se recuperaba de la sorpresa. Siguió la chica con pasos rápidos y silenciosos. Escuchó como la chica tropezaba y caía al suelo. Aceleró para evitar que llegara más lejos y, con la oscuridad casi total que imperaba en el ambiente, a punto estuvo de tropezar con ella. Intentó cogerla de nuevo pero la chica se defendió con ganas, descubriendo que había logrado soltarse las manos, por lo que tuvo que emplearse más de lo acostumbrado: le retorció un brazo hacia la espalda, haciendo que ella soltara un aullido ahogado de dolor bajo la bolsa de ropa; aún así, trató de soltarse. La agarró del pelo desde atrás para obligarla a estarse quieta; luego, la levantó del suelo tirando del pelo al tiempo que le retorcía aún más el brazo, demostrándole quien tenía el control allí. La chica volvió a ahogar un chillido de dolor.

'Empezaron a retroceder por aquel pasillo, volviendo sobre sus pasos, ella delante, tratando en vano de detener el avance, y Doyle justo detrás, empujándola hacia delante con su cuerpo. Podía sentir el temblor de su cuerpo, cual hoja de otoño frente al frío viento del norte. Se permitió el capricho de tirar su cabeza hacia atrás, lentamente pero con firmeza, para aspirar de su cuello la tibia fragancia de su piel. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, tensándole los músculos de pura excitación. Notó un repentino golpe en su estómago; no le hizo mucho daño, pero sí le sorprendió. La chica le había dado un codazo aún sabiendo que no tenía nada que hacer contra él. No tuvo ni que pensarlo: sin soltarla de la presa en la que la mantenía, la estampó contra la pared del pasillo. La chica gimió de dolor con un leve repunte de llanto. Terminó de inmovilizarla aplastando su cuerpo entre el suyo y la pared. La chica se convulsionó de terror. Una oleada de calor le inundó todas las terminaciones nerviosas, casi provocándole un delirio tan extremo que por poco no suelta a la chica.

'Al cabo de poco, algo más calmado, reprendió la marcha, medio arrastrando a la muchacha delante suyo, ya que oponía toda la resistencia que era capaz para ralentizar el avance, sintiendo que aquel calor, si bien no había remitido, era menos intenso que antes. Se sintió satisfecho que la chica estuviera a la altura de sus expectativas, tal como había imaginado. Lo único que lamentaba era que no tendría tanto tiempo para disfrutar de su compañía como le hubiera gustado; tener a la policía rastreando su paradero le obligaba a actuar antes de lo previsto. Pero no por eso no iba a gozar de su premio, su Julieta más apetecible."

Doyle arrojó la chica al medio del sótano, en el punto donde confluían todas las cadenas. Los eslabones resonaron estrepitosamente cuando el cuerpo de la chica impactó contra ellos; profirió un velado chillido de dolor. Vislumbró de refilón que las otras dos chicas se encogían de miedo en sus rincones respectivos. Se acercó al centro de la sala casi con parsimonia, pero atento a cualquier nueva jugarreta que pudiera hacerle. Se agachó para coger las cadenas que hacían de grilletes con una mano mientras que con la otra agarraba con fuerza las muñecas de la chica. Pasó las cadenas varias veces por las muñecas de la chica de tal modo que no pudiera liberarse de ellas; por si acaso, añadió un pequeño pero resistente candado al resultado final. Le quitó la bolsa de tela de la cabeza. Se puso junto a ella y la sujetó del pelo.

— No deberías haber huido —dijo Doyle en un susurro tan tenue que sólo la chica podía oírle—. Ya ves que no te ha servido para nada —hizo que mirara en dirección a las otras chicas, para que comprendiera bien lo que iba a decirle a continuación—. Ellas contemplarán tu final, el encuentro con tu Romeo, gracias a ti y a tu desobediencia. Y eso no es algo que se vea todos los días.

La chica se revolvió con tal violencia que casi lo echa al suelo, al tiempo que lanzaba un alarido ahogado de rabia. Doyle recuperó el equilibrio en un momento y le golpeó con el puño cerrado en la mejilla. El impacto debió de ser tan fuerte que la chica no fue capaz de emitir ningún sonido de queja o dolor; lo único que se escuchó fue su cabeza chocando contra las cadenas que reptaban por el suelo. Doyle se inclinó hacia ella.

— Voy a preparar tu tumba, que será tu lecho nupcial, Julieta —murmuró—. No tardaré en regresar.

Se levantó y salió de la sala.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Interior de la fábrica. 16:39h**

Los tres grupos habían entrado a la vez a una orden de Hotch. Éste y Prentiss, junto con una docena de miembros del SWAT, se encontraron en la zona de producción de la antigua fábrica. Había enormes máquinas que ocupaban gran parte del espacio unidas entre ellas por cintas transportadoras acorde con las máquinas; todo estaba cubierto de suciedad, óxido y polvo a partes iguales. El sol de la tarde entraba difuso por las ventanas rotas de la parte alta de la nave industrial, casi dotándola de un halo de nebulosa irrealidad. Se podía respirar un pesado silencio de mal agüero que caía a plomo sobre los hombros de los agentes.

Las máquinas dificultaban la visión de toda la zona, por lo que Hotch, con un gesto, hizo desplegar a los SWAT entre ellas para inspeccionar cada rincón. Él y Prentiss, con las armas desenfundadas, también se separaron para inspeccionar la zona que tenían delante suyo, pero sin perderse de vista. En ese momento, sus radios crepitaron.

— Nada en las oficinas —dijo Mattson a media voz.

— Recibido —respondió Hotch—. Entre la maquinaria tampoco hemos encontrado nada.

— Hotch —le llamó Morgan por los comunicadores—, en una de las salidas de mercancías hemos encontrado una furgoneta. El motor aún está caliente.

— ¿Algún indicio que indique donde ha llevado Doyle a Samantha? —Inquirió Hotch.

— Hay unas marcas irregulares en el polvo del suelo, como si hubieran arrastrado algo —explicó Morgan—. Parece que se dirigen hacia un acceso del sótano.

Ahí estaba la prueba que Doyle había llevado a Samantha hacia las entrañas de la nave abandonada, quizás al mismo lugar donde Doyle había mantenido a Samantha secuestrada tanto tiempo.

— Entendido. Buscaremos en esta zona si hay otro acceso. Ése quizás no debe de ser el único.

Hotch casi no había terminado de hablar cuando Prentiss, que también había oído la conversación, le hizo una señal, indicándole que se acercara a donde ella estaba. Hotch se acercó y vio que allí había otras escaleras que conducían a las profundidades de la fábrica.

Empezaron a bajar.

*** * ***

**Un sótano oscuro. 16:40h**

Samantha se había sobrepuesto al dolor de los golpes que marcaban su piel y se había alejado a rastras de la puerta todo lo que le permitían las cadenas. Oía las respiraciones aterrorizadas de Torrence y Sarah, pero apenas les prestaba atención. Tenía puestos sus cuatro sentidos orientados hacia los pasos que se acercaban a aquel sótano, unos pasos que anunciaban su muerte.

Las bisagras de la puerta se abrieron con un leve chirrido y los pasos cruzaron el umbral; volvieron a oírse las bisagras. Unas de las chicas, quizá Sarah, dejó escapar un jadeo agónico, como si lo que estuviera viendo superase con creces el significado del pavor. Una corriente fría de aire secó la frente de Samantha, perlada de sudor. Los pasos se acercaban más y más, cada vez más lentos, deliberadamente lentos. Samantha trató de alejarse aún más, pero las cadenas ya no daban más de sí y se hundían sin piedad en su carne.

Al final, los pasos se detuvieron a apenas unos centímetros de sus manos inmovilizadas. Se atragantó con su propio terror de tal forma que durante unos segundos sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire.

Había llegado su hora. Y nadie podría evitarlo.

*** * ***

**Pasillos oscuros. 16:41h**

Los haces luminosos de las linternas sólo hacían que la oscuridad se volviese aún más impenetrable. Hotch y Prentiss avanzaban en paralelo por un pasillo que parecía enroscarse sobre sí mismo, comprobando cada sala y pasillo secundario que encontraban. Sabían que Morgan y Reid hacían lo mismo en otra parte, aunque todavía no se habían encontrado; realmente, aquello era un laberinto.

— Hotch... —susurró Prentiss señalando algo con la luz de la linterna.

En el suelo había un camino libre de polvo y suciedad, provocado seguramente por el paso habitual de unos zapatos. El camino se internaba en una gruesa puerta metálica cerrada. Hotch asintió y cada uno se colocó a ambos lados de la puerta, con las armas bien dispuestas. Prentiss, a una señal de Hotch, abrió la puerta y éste entró raudo. Prentiss lo siguió un segundo después.

Era una sala de tamaño medio abarrotado de tantos y variopintos objetos que la hacían empequeñecer. Prentiss y Hotch comprobaron que no había nadie allí antes de inspeccionar todo lo que albergaba esa sala.

Había una pequeña cama con las sábanas sucias y enmarañadas, una mesa en forma de _L_ que ocupaba dos paredes enteras, un par de sillas ocupadas por sendos montones de ropa sucia y desgastada y varias cajas de cartón con material eléctrico y electrónico diverso; un rincón estaba habilitado como cocina, pero era tan pequeño que apenas se le podía dar ese nombre. Encima de la larga mesa había varios televisores, todos ellos apagados, un ordenador con una pantalla plana bastante grande y un equipo _sorround_ conectado a él, además de otros aparatos que no supieron identificar, muchos libros gastados de tanto uso de las obras de Shakespeare, algunos de ellos repetidos y con pasajes subrayados, y otros tantos que analizaban dichas obras, hojas manuscritas con una letra prácticamente ilegible y varias cajas de DVD's, todos ellos con títulos de algunas de las obras más conocidas de Shakespeare llevadas al cine. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran las paredes; estaban cubiertas por una aplastante cantidad de imágenes de todas las medidas posibles, de tamaño poster a diminutas como fotos carné, de cuadros, grabados, dibujos y esbozos de todos los estilos pictóricos con un único tema en común: _Romeo y Julieta_.

Hotch y Prentiss se quedaron inmóviles y algo impresionados al contemplar todo aquello, viendo hasta qué punto era la obsesión de Doyle por la obra de Shakespeare. Habían hallado su guarida; ahora tenían que encontrarlo a él.

*** * ***

**Un sótano oscuro. 16:42h**

Doyle se agachó casi perezosamente, escuchando a la chica forcejeando con las cadenas cada vez con menos fuerzas, como si supiera lo que iba a ocurrir. No le sorprendió; de hecho, le excitó aún más. Cogió el manojo de cadenas que inmovilizaba a la chica y tiró para sí con fuerza. Encontró algo de resistencia en la chica pero no podía compararse con la que había exhibido antes. Vislumbró que su silueta medio agazapada estaba a escasos centímetros de él, pero no era suficiente: quería ver su cara desencajada de pánico, sus ojos llenos de terror, sus labios tartamudeando de miedo, sus manos temblando de pavor. Así que dejó una luz de campaña que llevaba en su mano libre en el suelo, a una distancia prudencial de la chica pero lo suficientemente cerca para iluminar todo lo que quería ver, y la encendió.

La luz tardó un poco a llegar a su máxima potencia, pero Doyle pudo darse cuenta del miedo y nerviosismo que mostraban las otras dos chicas al poder ver lo que ocurría en el centro de la sala, al contrario de quien realmente quería ver con miedo, que permanecía con los ojos bien cerrados y sumida en una extraña calma, como si estuviera en trance. Pero eso no iba a durar demasiado.

— "Luz, más y más luz... más y más negro es nuestro pesar"* —declamó Doyle con fingida voz trágica. Calló un instante antes de aclarar en voz baja—. Aunque el pesar es más tuyo que mío. Yo sólo veo gozo.

La frente de la chica se llenó de arrugas, como si tratase de controlar el miedo que la amenazaba; sólo hubo un leve estremecimiento en sus hombros. Doyle quedó algo decepcionado: esperaba que la reacción de la chica a sus palabras fuera más espectacular. Ya que parecía que quería retarle una última vez, no iba a decepcionarla: subiría el listón. Se giró hacia las otras dos chicas; ambas tenían las manos tapándose los ojos.

— Ya conocéis las normas: si hacéis cualquier ruido, el que sea, seréis las siguientes —amenazó Doyle con un susurro inquietante—. ¿Entendido?

Las dos chicas asintieron rápidamente mientras se arrebujaban aún más en sí mismas. Doyle se permitió una sonrisa de superioridad al verlas tan sumisas y complacientes a sus caprichos. Se volvió hacia su verdadero objetivo y dedicó un momento a contemplarla con absoluta lujuria. Acto seguido, sacó lentamente un afilado cuchillo dentro de su vaina de detrás de sus pantalones y acarició lentamente el rostro de la chica con él. La chica permaneció inmóvil, si bien Doyle pudo ver que todos sus músculos se tensaban como cuerdas de piano.

— "¡Cuán alto es el precio! Mi enemigo es dueño de mi vida."** —susurró Doyle al oído de la chica, mientras que con el cuchillo mantenía el rostro de ella pegado al suyo—. Vamos, Julieta, repítelo en voz alta —la chica negó lentamente con la cabeza. Empezaba a ponerse pálida—. Dilo —repitió Doyle todavía en un susurro pero cargado de airada insistencia.

La chica volvió a negarse, más tensa y pálida que antes. Eso enfureció a Doyle. Se puso de rodillas al lado de la chica y lanzó la vaina del cuchillo a un lado con furia. Agarró a la chica por detrás del cuello con su mano libre mientras introducía el cuchillo por debajo de la camiseta de la chica y empezaba a desgarrarla lentamente con el filo del arma.

— "¡Cuán alto es el precio! Mi enemigo es dueño de mi vida.". Vamos, dilo —la media voz áspera y llena de rabia contenida de Doyle se confundía con el desgarro de la camiseta de la chica.

La chica se vino abajo como un castillo de naipes y lanzó un chillido agudo con todas sus fuerzas.

*** * ***

**Pasillos oscuros. 16:43h**

El grito incomprensible resonó y reverberó por todos los rincones de aquellos laberínticos sótanos, provocando un eco lúgubre que se apagó deprisa. Durante unos segundos todo permaneció en silencio.

Hotch se había quedado mirando al vacío, como si hubiese comprendido algo en aquel grito inconexo que Prentiss no había captado.

— Sam... —dijo Hotch sin aliento antes de salir corriendo de la guarida de Doyle.

— ¡Hotch! —Le llamó Prentiss a media voz yendo tras él.

Pero éste no se detuvo y siguió corriendo, internándose en los laberínticos pasillos, persiguiendo el origen de aquel grito. Prentiss corrió tras él, intentando no perderle de vista.

*

En otro pasillo, no muy lejos, Morgan y Reid también escucharon el angustioso grito. Habían estado siguiendo unas marcas recientes en el suelo empolvado de dos personas corriendo y que después, al parecer, habían regresado sobre sus pasos. Se miraron un momento y, antes que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir o hacer nada, una voz resonó en sus radios.

— ¿Qué ocurre ahí abajo? —Quien hablaba era el inspector Mattson.

— Hemos oído un grito —explicó Reid a toda prisa mientras seguía los pasos de Morgan, que trataba de descifrar donde se había producido el grito—. Necesitamos refuerzos aquí abajo. Sigan las pisadas que se vean en el polvo del suelo.

— Recibido.

Reid cortó la comunicación y se colocó al lado de Morgan para comprobar que, tras cada esquina que doblaban, el pasillo que seguían estaba despejado. Avanzaron con paso rápido y ágil, atentos a cualquier ruido.

*** * ***

**Un sótano oscuro. 16:44h**

— Ya puedes gritar todo lo que quieras —dijo Doyle a media voz con un tono que indicaba que su paciencia se estaba agotando—. Aquí no va a venir nadie a ayudarte.

Terminó de romper la camiseta con el cuchillo. La chica volvió a gritar mientras trataba frenéticamente liberarse de él a base de puntadas de pie. Doyle empezaba a hartarse de aquellos estallidos de gritos y golpes por parte de ella: o la ponía en vereda enseguida o todo lo que había estado soñando y anhelando se iría al traste.

Como seguía teniendo a la chica cogida por detrás del cuello, apretó aún más esa mano y tiró hacia atrás la cabeza de la chica para que cayera de espaldas al suelo, con los brazos por encima de su cabeza. La chica, esta vez, no gritó pero se revolvía tanto que un par de veces Doyle estuvo a punto de soltarla. Doyle le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla con la mano que sujetaba el cuchillo; la chica, del golpe, se quedó momentáneamente aturdida, cosa que aprovechó Doyle para sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella.

Ahora la chica ya no podía moverse; empezó a sollozar en silencio. Era el turno de Doyle para divertirse.

*** * ***

**Pasillos oscuros. 16:45h**

Hotch oyó unos pasos que se acercaban apresuradamente por un pasillo a su derecha. Ralentizó su carrera y levantó su arma y la linterna a la altura de sus ojos. Giró la última esquina y se encontró a Morgan y Reid de frente con idéntica posición a la suya. Los tres bajaron las armas al reconocerse. Un par de segundos más tarde, apareció Prentiss por detrás de Hotch, también con su arma preparada, que bajó al ver a los demás.

Hotch preguntó con un gesto a Morgan si habían oído los gritos. Morgan asintió y se dispuso a inspeccionar con una ojeada el lugar donde habían confluido todos. Era una pequeña sala donde desembocaban tres pasillos; el tercer pasillo no parecía llevar a ningún sitio, ya que terminaba a pocos metros de la sala en un minúsculo retrete, como bien pudo comprobar Prentiss. También había una puerta de metal ajustada. Por la rendija podía verse que dentro había una luz y sombras que se movían delante de ella; también se escapaban algunos tenues ruidos inconexos.

Hotch hizo un gesto con la cabeza a sus compañeros para que se acercaran lenta y sigilosamente a la puerta. Morgan se colocó para abrir la puerta con Hotch frente a él y el arma lista. Prentiss y Reid se situaron detrás de cada uno. Morgan miró un instante a Hotch antes de abrir la puerta de golpe.

*** * ***

**Un sótano oscuro. 16:46h**

El impacto de la puerta contra la pared hizo que Doyle levantara la cabeza, sorprendido. El cañón del arma de Hotch le apuntaba directamente a poca distancia.

— Doyle, aléjate de ella —dijo Hotch con frialdad.

Doyle no se movió ni un ápice: miraba fijamente a Hotch, aferrando con más fuerza el cuchillo. Reid, Prentiss y Morgan, a ambos lados de Hotch, también apuntaban a Doyle. Doyle bajó la mirada hacia Sam, que estaba inmóvil y tensa, atenta y pendiente a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

— Deja el cuchillo y apártate de la chica, hijo de perra —masculló Morgan—. No tienes escapatoria.

Doyle volvió a alzar la cabeza y volvió a fijar la mirada en la de Hotch. Estuvieron escasos segundos observándose mutuamente, analizando las intenciones del otro. Doyle fue el primero en desviar los ojos, volviéndolos a fijar en Samantha.

— Suelta a la chica, Doyle —dijo Hotch—. Esto no es ninguna obra teatral.

Doyle volvió a mirar a Hotch, pero de una forma distinta. Todos se dieron cuenta y se pusieron en tensión.

— La obra no ha llegado a su final —replicó Doyle.

— Esto es el final, Doyle —aseguró Hotch, dando un paso hacia Doyle.

— "¡Oh, dulce puñal!" —Declamó Doyle con voz rota y aguda, levantando de repente el cuchillo por encima de su cabeza, dispuesto a clavarlo en el abdomen de Sam— "Soy tu morada. Descansa en mí. Dame la..."***.

El disparo de Hotch dejó a Doyle con la última palabra en la boca. Una de las chicas chilló. Doyle se quedó un instante erguido, con el rostro congestionado por el estupor y un orificio en la frente, antes de desplomarse hacia un lado, quedando parcialmente encima de Sam.

Todo el sótano quedó un segundo en silencio hasta que Sam soltó un sollozo ahogado, como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración. Hotch enfundó rápidamente su arma y se acercó al centro del sótano. Apartó el cuchillo de Doyle, más por procedimiento que por necesidad, y quitó el cuerpo de encima del de Sam, que lloraba convulsivamente.

— Somos nosotros, Sam —la tranquilizó Hotch, sabiendo que ella le había reconocido—. Todo ha terminado.

Morgan y Prentiss estaban con las otras dos chicas, hablándoles con palabras tranquilizadoras. Reid miró el sistema de cadenas y observó los candados que aprisionaban las tres chicas; se acercó al cuerpo de Doyle y buscó en sus bolsillos las llaves de los candados. Hotch ayudó a Sam a sentarse en el suelo e, impulsivamente, le pasó un brazo por los hombros para que se tranquilizara; Sam, inconscientemente, recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Hotch. Hotch miró a Reid, que ya había encontrado las llaves del candado, y le alargó su mano libre para que le diera las llaves. Buscó la llave correcta y liberó a Sam.

— Llévaselas a Morgan y Prentiss —le dijo Hotch a Reid, devolviéndole el manojo de llaves.

Reid asintió mientras oía pasos en los pasillos que corrían hacia ellos.

* * *

* _Versos originales de _Romeo and Juliet: "More light and light: more dark and dark our woes."

** _Versos originales de _Romeo and Juliet: "O dear account! My life is my foe's debt."

*** _Versos originales de _Romeo and Juliet: "O happy dagger! / This is thy sheath; there rust, and let me die."


	12. Epílogo

**Jet privado. 00:41h.**

El rugir del motor se oía apagado dentro del avión mientras las estrellas desfilaban por las ventanillas. Aunque todos los miembros del equipo estaban agotados, ninguno de ellos dormía. En la parte delantera, Morgan, Reid y JJ charlaban a media voz; JJ lucía un vendado en la cabeza, cosa que le aplastaba su larga cabellera rubia.

— En serio, Morgan, no sé como puedes aguantar todos los tortazos que recibes capturando criminales —dijo JJ con una sonrisa.

— Uno se acostumbra a los golpes —respondió Morgan también con una sonrisa—. Aunque aquí en la unidad no he recibido tantos como cuando era policía en Chicago.

— Es que siendo poli de calle tienes más probabilidades que te ataquen los delincuentes que frente a una mesa sentado en tu sillón —dijo Reid casi de sopetón.

— Ya salió el estadista —se burló Morgan.

— Ya... —suspiró JJ— Pero las estadísticas no te libran de ni de un ataque por sorpresa ni de un buen chichón en la cabeza —se tocó levemente la zona hinchada e hizo una mueca de dolor.

— En eso tienes razón —admitió Morgan—. Pero lo del ataque sorpresa, Doyle lo tenía muy bien planeado, ¿no?

— Sí —asintió Reid—. Hizo un fusible casero con aluminio, plomo y cinta aislante y lo conectó a la toma general del hotel; lo hizo de tal modo que pudo calcular antes de conectarlo que tendría tiempo suficiente para llegar hasta vuestra habitación. También cortó los cables del teléfono. Luego sólo tuvo que subir hasta la planta donde estabais y esperar que la electricidad se cortara.

— ¿Y cómo supo fabricar una cosa así? —Quiso saber JJ.

— Había estudiado electricidad y electrónica y en la fábrica donde había trabajaba se dedicaba a diseñar cuadros generales de luces para edificios en construcción —explicó Reid—; conocía a la perfección todos los elementos eléctricos y electrónicos que se usan actualmente.

— Como tú —señaló Morgan con burla mientras alborotaba el pelo del doctor.

Reid apartó con gestos bruscos y cara medio enojada la mano de su compañero. JJ reía por la situación.

— Muy gracioso, Morgan —replicó Reid con sarcasmo mientras trataba de recolocarse de nuevo el pelo.

JJ, de repente, puso mala cara, cerró los ojos y se puso una mano en la cabeza. Reid y Morgan se dieron cuenta.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó Morgan, preocupado.

— La risa... —fue la respuesta de JJ— Al reírme he sacudido la cabeza y me he mareado un poco, eso es todo. Estoy bien —aseguró con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

— Mejor que duermas un rato —sugirió Reid.

— Sí, será lo mejor —asintió Morgan al tiempo que le daba una pequeña almohada a JJ—. Ya te despertaremos cuando aterricemos.

JJ se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en su asiento, puso la almohada a un lado y se recostó en ella. Al cabo de muy poco, estaba ya durmiendo. Reid y Morgan la observaron en silencio unos momentos.

— ¿Qué crees que quiso contarle Sam a Hotch cuando salimos de los sótanos de la fábrica? —Inquirió Morgan, curioso.

— Creo que había podido recordar donde había oído la voz de Doyle en la universidad —respondió Reid.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde?

— En un ensayo del grupo de teatro.

— ¿Cómo? —Morgan no comprendía nada— Pero si Sam no estaba en ninguna lista que nos facilitó el decano de la universidad.

— No, no estaba en el grupo de teatro —negó Reid—. Pero fue varias veces a los ensayos para pedirles los textos de algunas obras que no encontraba en ninguna parte para que la fundación que le pagaba los estudios le pasaran los textos a Braille; necesitaba esos textos para sus clases.

— Así coincidió con Doyle y éste pensó que encajaba en su perfil de posible Julieta, ¿no? —Dedujo Morgan.

— Sí —admitió Reid. Se revolvió, incómodo, en su asiento, como si hubiera recordado algo doloroso—. ¿Crees que Sam lo superará? El secuestro, quiero decir.

— Es más fuerte de lo que pensamos. Ya pasó por algo parecido, al perder a su padre y la vista. Tardará un tiempo, pero lo hará —Morgan miró a Reid a los ojos—. Igual que tú.

Reid hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza y giró la cabeza hacia la ventanilla.

*

Un poco más atrás estaban Hotch y Prentiss sentados uno frente a otro, en silencio. Prentiss paseaba, distraída, la mirada por el pedazo de noche que se veía por su ventanilla; Hotch escuchaba a medias la conversación con la barbilla apoyada en una mano.

— Doyle perdió parte de su poder y autoridad que alimentaban su ego cuando la fábrica cerró y tuvo que trabajar como empleado de mantenimiento en la universidad —dijo Prentiss con voz queda, apartando la mirada de la ventanilla y fijándola en su jefe.

Hotch asintió casi sin cambiar de posición.

— Y terminó de perderlos y le impulsó a secuestrar y matar cuando, al repartir los papeles de la obra de teatro que iban a representar cuando él se apuntó, no le dieron ningún papel protagonista —añadió Hotch—. No hace falta decir que la obra era...

— _Romeo y Julieta_ —Prentiss no tuvo ni que pensarlo dos veces—; por eso estaba tan obsesionado con esa obra. Fue el detonante que lo convirtió en asesino. Además, robaba el arsénico y los somníferos de los laboratorios de la universidad. Los frascos donde los han encontrado aún llevaban las etiquetas de la universidad. Como empleado de mantenimiento tenía acceso a todos los laboratorios y almacenes de la facultad.

Hotch volvió a asintir en silencio, sin mirarla, sumiéndose en sus propios pensamientos. Prentiss se irguió en su asiento, como preparándose para cambiar de tema.

— ¿Qué te hizo reaccionar de esa manera cuando oímos ese grito en los sótanos? Murmuraste "Sam" y saliste corriendo.

Hotch se volvió hacia Prentiss sin mostrar sorpresa alguna por la pregunta.

— Quien gritó fue Sam —respondió Hotch con voz queda—. ¿No entendiste qué gritó? —Prentiss le miró interrogativamente, esperando la respuesta— Gritó "Papá" —Hotch se sentó mejor en su asiento y miró de frente a Prentiss—. Lo primero que me dijo en el hospital fue que mi voz le recordaba a la de su padre; ahora es el único recuerdo que le queda de él.

— ¿Qué fue lo primero que pensaste cuando te lo dijo?

Hotch tardó un poco en responder.

— En Jack; no pude evitarlo —hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar—. Pensé qué recuerdos conservaría mi hijo de mí si me pasase algo, si muriera, y si sería capaz de recordarlos tanto tiempo y con tanta nitidez como ha hecho Sam con los recuerdos de su padre.

— Por eso cuando Samantha gritó "Papá" en los sótanos... —empezó a decir Prentiss.

— Actué por instinto —le cortó Hotch.

— Te moviste por los mismos impulsos que cualquier otro padre. No hay nada de malo en ello.

— No, supongo que no —admitió Hotch con un suspiro después de un breve silencio—. Además, creo que Sam pensó que si yo oía ese grito, esa palabra, lo entendería; entendería que estaba en peligro y que debía ayudarla. Que debíamos ayudarla.

— Si hubiera gritado "Socorro" o "Ayuda", Doyle habría sospechado que estábamos más cerca de lo que él quería creer y pensar y la hubiera matado antes de que llegáramos; y quién sabe si también hubiera matado a las otras chicas. Pero Doyle estaba más ciego que la propia Sam: la subestimó y fue su perdición. Creo que ni tan siquiera se dio cuenta que Sam no veía.

— Es verdad; estaba ofuscado en su fantasía, pensando solamente en las palabras de Shakespeare y lo que éstas le inspiraban. Pero a veces, todos estamos más ciegos que cualquier ciego. Y Sam nos lo ha demostrado.

Los dos agentes guardaron silencio, agradeciendo el merecido descanso que se habían ganado. Prentiss cerró los ojos, soñolienta. Hotch, pero, no dejaba de pensar en la primera vez que vio los ojos de Sam. Eran unos ojos que nunca más verían una puesta de sol, el paso de las estaciones o el rostro de alguien amado, pero aún así transmitían miedo, esperanza, recuerdos, sueños... Pasado, presente, futuro... En definitiva, eran unos ojos que hablaban de vida.

_Las palabras están llenas de falsedad o de arte; la mirada es el lenguaje del corazón. _(William Shakespeare)

The end.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. Por favor, dejad _reviews_.

Mantened vuestras plumas afiladas!!!


End file.
